The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by Titanium Wolf
Summary: Takes place right after The Ugly Truth and before Cabin Fever. Greg has caught Holly's eye for a while and she wants him. Even though Greg has seemed to have given her up, he hasn't. Watch as these two come to realize the sparks and fight to be together. Greg x Holly with lots of Rowley, Rodrick, Bryce, and more! OOC. Thank you for correcting the reviews amount!
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

Hey I'm a newbie. First fic, tell me what you think of it. This is a one shot that I am thinking about writing into a full story. Tell me if I should continue. Also to the 3 of you who have read the story today, I'm gonna change things a little and try a new angle. Hope you guys like it! Also please review, whether it be a good job or some criticism, I'll take it gladly.

* * *

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

It was the first day

She watched across the hall, he was talking to Rowley, smiles lighting up on their faces. His smile was the best though, seeing it made her want to smile.

He was so cute, a bit short but so cute! His deep brown eyes that sparkled whenever he was happy., She liked him, a lot, but she couldn't even date him. She sighed at this sad fact and started walking to homeroom.

Her social status simply wouldn't let her be within 3 feet around him. That and her parents. Her parents were among the richest in the country and the richest in town. And while only the school would be messed by her dating Greg, so would her parents.

So either she was single, or had to date Bryce; the one dream opportunity that could come true for every girl at the school was her nightmare. Bryce was selfish and arrogant. He was always boasting his parents' wealth and flirting with other girls.

_Maybe I should just date Bryce, _Holly thought sadly. _Greg will never like me. Even if he liked me a little, I ruined it when I called him Fregley._

Holly remembered the scene like it was yesterday. In the meanwhile...

* * *

"So then, mom snuck into his room while he was taking a nap and took his keys away!," Greg finished. He and Rowley were laughing over Rodrick's latest grounding and Rowley couldn't help but notice the slight lingering looks Greg gave to Holly.

"You know Greg, maybe you should give her another chance," Rowley said.

"I don't know Rowley," Greg said. "I mean she mistakened me for Fregley, Fregley for god sake!"

"Yeah," Rowley agreed. "But that doesn't mean you still don't like her."

And with that, Greg sighed. He couldn't deny that. Even though before Summer he agreed to get rid of Holly in his head, she sill stayed. His crush intensified just a little more. Instead of trying to get her attention, he lingered from afar. She was pretty, smart, athletic... And before he knew it, the bell rang and he snapped out of it. He and Rowley hurried to homeroom.

* * *

_Holly had been at the skating rink, drinking a soda and thinking when a boy rolled up near her. He was flat on his butt and before she knew it she had said Fregley. As soon as she heard herself say it, she regretted it. He hadn't said a thing. Instead, normal skating was back and her friends were coming her way. She went to skate with them but before going she saw him skate to Rowley and sit down with a frown on his face._

She down in homeroom in the front, in the last seat on the left. The bell rings and she sees Greg hurry and sit in the back with Rowley . The 1st day of 8th grade has begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Connecting

Don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Thank You to Ted, Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark and Bigslayerguyman for giving my first reviews for my first story! Also to Bigslayerguyman, that was my original plan but I don't think I can restrict it to that much. It's probably going to be more.

* * *

During the 8 minutes of homeroom, Holly sait in her seat just staring at her binder for science next period. She looked up at the chalkboard. Not even after a moment she felt a finger tap her shoulder. It was Chirag Gupta.

"Eh, hello Holly," he said. "I was wondering if you are signing up for the fundraiser this year."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Holly said.

Chirag smiled and said, "Great! Please sign your name on this form."

He handed her the clipboard. 10 names had already been filled out and the first one was Greg's. She quickly signed line 11. and handed Chirag the clipboard. Greg's signature was neat unlike most of the other boys. There was a slight curve to it, it was like in between normal print writing and calligraphy. She snuck a look back at Greg and saw him talking to Rowley again, except he looked all serious.

* * *

"Rowley!" Greg said. "Why did you make me sign up?"

"I thought it'd be nice to help the school," Rowley said, his tone starting to sound defensive.

"Yeah but this is the first year we get a choice," Greg said. "After 9 years of of hard work and cheap rewards, we get a choice."

"I'm sorry, here lets get Chirag. Chirag!" Rowley called.

The Indian boy came over and handed the clipboard to Greg. Greg grabbed a pen but before he scratched it out, a name caught his eye. Holly, Holly was doing the fundraiser. This was a chance to impress her!

"Uh," he said. "You know what? I think I'll do the fundraiser this year." He handed the clipboard back and Rowley looked back at his friend with a look of confusion. Greg was gazing at something and when he saw the gaze, he knew immediately, Holly Hills was doing the fundraiser too. This would get interesting.

* * *

The bell rang and Holly started making her way to science. She said a quick hello to the science teacher, Ms. Winters and sat in the front. Until,

"Oh Holly," Winters said. "I'm made a seating chart already, can you please stand until everyone comes in?"

Holly not saying anything just stood up and waited until the bell rang and everyone came in.

"Alright everyone, my name is Ms. Winters and I am your science teacher this year. Now, I've made a seating chart for all of you." As she read of the pairs, Holly noticed Greg, Rowley and Bryce were in her class. Eventually Bryce ended up sitting with Rowley and her with Greg up front.

"Now everyone," Ms. Winters said. "Your first assignment is to get to know your science partner, they will be your partner for the rest of the year."

At this, the whole class groaned but knowing Ms. Winters wouldn't budge, they reluctantly turned to their partners and started talking. If things were awkward before, then there was no way to describe how Greg and Holly were feeling now.

"So," Greg awkwardly said. "How was your summer?"

"Fine," Holly said. "Yours?"

"Interesting," he replied. "So, what do you like to do?"

"I like to listen to music, read, dance and hang out with my friends," she listed. "You?"

"Well, I like to play video games and draw," he said. _Not much of a life ,_ Greg thought.

Things were silent after that until the bell rang and the both of them left in a flash. All the classes were like the first and because of alphabetical order, Greg and Holly ended sitting next to each other for every class. The day passed by with nothing relatively interesting happening. Holly ended up walking alone and in a few minutes, reached the Hills' mansion. She proceeded to go upstairs, declining an after school snack from the house maid and went up to Heather's room. She needed advice, now.


	3. Chapter 3: Help

Hey guys, third chapter, woo! Now I know that the chapters are short but I plan on making them longer. Also to Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark, the idea has to be pushed back a chapter, This one is a bit powerful and tense so I thought it deserved it's own chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was right after school and Heather Hills was chilling out in her room, listening to some music when her door opened with a bang. It was her little sister, Holly.

"Hhhhollly!" Heather yelled. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I need advice," Holly said. "And unfortunately, you're the only that can help."

Heather stood up, interested. It wasn't every day that anyone or Holly even, came to her for advice. She leaned against her desk and started to tap her fingers.

"Alright," she said. "On one condition."

"Oh no," Holly said. "First I get the advice, and then you can set your condition. I want advice that's useful."

"Fine," Heather said. "So dear sister, what do you need advice on?"

Holly embarrassed looked down and said, "A boy."

Instead of finding it funny, Heather was actually surprised. Her little sister was having boy troubles? Unlikely. Every boy, even the popular ones all liked Holly. She herself knew it as she was as popular in high school. Unless, it was an unpopular kid! Ooh, this was a doozy for sure.

Heather sighed and said, "Let me guess, an unpopular kid?"

Holly's head snapped up in surprise and asked, "How'd you know?"

"Think about it. I know you're popular because I'm popular. You can get any popular kid because I can. And the same goes with the unpopular crowd. Mom and dad are standing in your way. Right?"

Holly mumbled,"Mmhmm."

"Alright, listen Holly. If you really want to date this guy, and I mean really date this guy then… you're going to have to do it secretly and I mean really secretly."

"Yeah but how?" Holly asked frustrated. "You know mom and dad. First they'll get suspicious and then they'll keep tabs on me and you know they can in any way they want!"

Holly had practically yelled this all out. Thankfully, her parents weren't home yet. Holly took some deep breaths to calm herself down and then told her sister the other problem.

"Besides," she said dejectedly. "I may not even get to date him."

"And why not"? Heather asked.

"Because, he-he doesn't like me anymore."

"Anymore?" Heather asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well," Holly said. "I saw him at the roller rink once and I called him Fregley by mistake. I didn't really realize my mistake until I started crushing him a while back."

"Wait a minute," Heather said alarmed. "You mistaken him for the weird kid Fregley and you've had this crush for a while? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because!" Holly said near tears. "You're my older sister! I thought you wouldn't help me and mom and dad aren't going to help. Who else am I supposed to go to?"

The questioned hung as the blanket of tension became more intense. Heather couldn't believe what her little sister was going through. Heather, for the first time, felt a bit of pity and guilty for her sister. Here she was, enjoying being popular, appearing untrustworthy in her sister's eyes. Heather herself had gone through the same thing Holly had except for the fact that the crush was on a popular boy, one she could date easily. But, her poor sister, whose eyes have targeted on a boy she doesn't have much of a chance with. And it was all because of her parents. Her parents who were limiting their freedom. For the first time, Heather wanted to rebel, to rebel against her parents.

She glanced at her sister, the tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall down. And Heather knew, her goal besides getting good grades to go to a good college before leaving, was to help her sister. And with that, she said

"Holly, from now on, you can trust me. Everything said in this room, stays in this room. You have my word."

Holly nodded and wiped away her tears. Before she left though, she went up to her sister and gave her a big hug. A hug that Heather, hugged back to.

* * *

So, what did you think? Hit that blue button and tell me what you think. Thanks to all my fabulous readers and reviewers. Oh and if you read the A/O at the beginning, you'll know of the idea on Sunday.

StarGirlWriter


	4. Chapter 4: Trista

Hey guys, fourth chapter, woo! Here's the new idea. Credit for Trista goes to Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was first period and Greg and Holly were sitting next to each other. They were listening to Ms. Winters who had just announced their first school and science project. The class groaned at this.

"Now come on guys," Ms. Winters said. "This project is a group project and counts for 30% of your first trimester grade. She reached for her sheet and said, "Now here are the groups."

This made the class groan more. Everyone wanted to choose their partners. So now they waited to see who they were paired with.

"Alright um, Bryce you'll be paired with Fregley. " At this Bryce grimaced while Fregley smiled.

"Greg you'll be paired with Trista. Holly you'll be paired with Rowley."

As she read of the other pairs, the students moved around the sit with their students. Trista moved to sit next to Greg and they didn't say anything until Ms. Winters was done talking. Greg rememberd Trista from the summer. He and Rowley had invited her to the country club and she ended up talking to the lifeguard the whole time. She still looked cute. Long black hair, those beautiful grey eyes... no he had to stop.

"So Greg," Trista said. "How are you?"

"Fine I guess," he replied. "You?"

"Okay," she said. "Hey listen I'm sorry about what happened when I moved here. You guys invited me to a country club and I blew you guys off with a stupid lifeguard. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay I guess," Greg said awkwardly. "It's September now, there aren't hard feelings." _Yeah right._

"Well I guess we should talk about the project," Trista said. "So, we have to make a presentation about one of the geologic time periods in Earth's history."

"That right Trista," Ms. Winters said coming over. "here pick one of the time periods from this hat."

Trista reached in the hat and pulled out Silurian. She gave the piece of paper to Ms. Winters and their teacher walked away. Meanwhile, two people were watching this scene.

* * *

Holly was watching the scene from the back of the room. She was sad and angry at the same time. Greg really seemed to like that girl, Trina or whatever her name was. Then again, maybe she deserved this. She treated Greg like dirt before and now, she was getting punished for this. _No Holly. It isn't your fault, fight for your man! _Her sister's words echoed in her head.

* * *

Rowley was also watching this scene, except he was a little closer. He was waiting in a short line to ask Ms. Winters a question. He recognized Trista. She looked the same. He could see Greg was starting to like her but something in his eyes said he was trying to restrict himself. Rowley had to smile. Greg really still liked Holly, even though Trista was here.

* * *

Trista had to admit, she was starting to crush on Greg. He was taller and his voice was starting to get deeper. He also had the most gorgeous brown eyes. So much depth and clarity. Although, she felt like someone was staring at her back and when she turned around, she saw the angry green eyes of Holly Hills.

* * *

Greg saw Trista turn around and he did too. What he saw startled him. Holly Hills was staring at him intently, at Trista, angrily . Alarmed, he turned back around and Trista asked him quietly,

"Who's the girl?"

"That's Holly Hills," Greg said quietly. "One of the most popular girls in school."

"Why was she staring at us?" Trista asked.

Greg saw that Bryce was in front of them so he whispered "Probably staring at Bryce and us for seeing her stare at him."

Trista nodded. The explanation made sense.

* * *

Rowley, who's question was answered went back to sit with Holly. He noticed her staring at Greg and Trista. He looked back and forth between her and the partners. That's when it clicked in his mind. _Holly likes him. She's jealous of Trista! _Rowley remaining silent just came up to his seat and sat down, pretending he saw nothing. Holly, noticing that Rowley was back, snapped out of her stupor and paid attention to what Rowley was saying. One thing was for sure, she was angry and sad. Angry Trista caught Greg's eye and sad that she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Alright guys, so there will be a minor Trista/Greg/Holly thing going on. But, we all know who's going to win Greg's heart anyway. Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers. You guys are the best!

Hoped you like and review please!


	5. Chapter 5: What Should I Do?

Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Read the chapter please and the note at the end will explain why I have been silent on this story.

Thank You for your patience.

* * *

The school day had ended and the hallway was crowded with 8th grade students. Everyone was putting their stuff away and packing their backpacks with all that painful, agonizing homework(my opinion on homework). Greg was packing up his diary and talking to Rowley when Trista came up.

* * *

Holly, who was across the hall was talking to one of her friends saw Trista walk up to Greg. Dismissing her friend who was now confused, Holly leaned in a little and listened to their conversation.

* * *

"So," Trista said. "When do you want to get started on the project?"

Greg who usually procrastinated, even still. shrugged his shoulders and said, "I dunno."

"Do you want to start it today?" she asked.

"Um sure," Greg replied. "Do want come to my house after school?"

"Sure!" Trista said a little too happily. "That'd be great."

"Cool," Greg said looking around. "Now all we need to do is find Rowley."

* * *

Rowley was talking to Colin who was still one of his friends. After agreeing to make plans over the weekend Rowley strode over to Holly's locker to ask when she wanted to start the project. What he saw though was Holly was staring across the hall at Trista who was talking to Greg. She already had her backpack and seemed to be waiting for someone. _They're waiting for me! _Rowley thought. _Trista must be walking with us today._

He walked up to Holly who snapped her face back to Rowley's.

"Hey Holly," Rowley greeted. "Do you want to come over to my house to start the project?"

"Sure," Holly said. "Let me call my parents to be sure."

Holly quickly and secretly called her parents and asked their permission to go to Rowley's house. She hung up and nodded at him. She grabbed her designer backpack and walked with Rowley.

"Um, Holly," Rowley said. "We're going to walk with Greg and I guess Trista. Greg and I walk home together everyday."

Holly who was trying to remain calm replied, "Sure, no problemo."

As they descended down the staircase, they saw Greg and Trista waiting for them. With them greeting each other, they walked out the school and started walking.

The walk was silent and awkward. Rowley could sense the blanket of tension getting tenser and tenser. So, deciding to play mediator he stopped and said,

"Alright guys. Why is this walk awkward and silent? Hm."

The two girls and Greg just stared at him, not bothering to answer. Rowley had been expecting nothing so he just continued talking, "You know why? Because we don't know each other. Yeah we know names but we know nothing about each other. Alright let's start. My name is Rowley Thomas Jefferson and I like to play video games and read. Trista you go next."

"Alright," Trista clearing her throat. "My name is Trista Powers and I like to dance and shop." This bit surprised Holly as she liked to do those things too.

Instead though, Holly said, "My name is Holly Hills and I like to listen to music and hang out with my friends.'

That left Greg and so he said, "My name is Greg Heffley and I like to play video games and draw. Happy Rowley?"

"For now," Rowley replied and the walk was silent once more. Soon, Rowley and Holly went over to his house while Trista and Greg went to his house. Since their houses were right across from each other, Holly could see Greg from the front window of Rowley's house. She saw him and Trista sitting at a table eating something and talking.

Rowley who was getting a snack himself saw Holly staring out the window. He could see Greg and Trista talking and eating. Rowley couldn't help but feel bad for Holly. One mistake, and her punishment to watch her crush possibly fall for another girl. Should he tell her? Should he tell Greg? Should he tell them both? Or say nothing at all?

* * *

Alright guys. I owe you a big apology and an explanation. I know it's horrible that after a week of waiting, you only get 700 words. So my explanation is that I didn't know how to write the chapter. Because of the 4 questions at the end. The next chapter will be based on a poll on my profile. I need every reader to tell me if 1. Rowley should tell Holly 2. Rowley should tell Greg 3. Rolwey shoud tell both or 4. Rowley should stay quiet. If you don't have an account right your choice in a review. I'm sorry I didn't update for almost a week but I decided your opinion should be taken in consideration. Please choose one of the 4 options. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: Holly Not Trista

As much as Rowley wanted to say something, he decided against it. It would be better if these two realized their own feelings for each other. Instead, he could just help... move things along. He backed up quietly and walked in with loud footsteps. Holly quickly turned around and approached Rowley.

He handed her an apple and the both started. Rowley knew Holly wouldn't be able to focus in the living room so he lead her to the basement. They walked down the stairs in silence. Rowley reached over at the wall for the light switch and turned the light on. The basement was still the same. Empty and bare except for some chairs, a large table and a bed. Over by the bed however was a baby pool.

As Rowley walked toward it, the memory came back. The haunted house in 6th grade. The baby pool was bare of kitchup. Holly came toward him.

"Hey what's up with the baby pool?" Holly asked.

"Nothing," Rowley replied. "Just reminded me of something done back in 6th grade."

"What?" Holly asked.

"This haunted house Greg and I tried to do. We could only make a pool of blood which ended up filling my baby pool with ketchup and then laying on either side of the bed and scaring a kid. We only made two bucks and got grounded," Rowley admitted.

As soon as Rowley mentioned Greg, Holly internally smiled. The Crossland haunted house must've inspired the idea. A little crude but typical for 6th grade boys. Rowley however turned his attention the table and art supplies near it. For hours the both of them discussed possible project ideas and started to work on one.

The time passed by and Holly had to get home before dinner. As she said bye to Rowley she grabbed her stuff and started to walk home. As she walked out, Trista walked out also. The two of them walked at the same pace, both on opposite sides of the street. Minutes passed by and Holly finaly crossed Leland's house, her house coming up. Eventually, the Hills house came up and Holly couldn't wait to kick back and relax for two days.

* * *

Trista couldn't believe how much a fun a project could be when working with Greg Heffley. They got an idea and started working on it without falling asleep. It was official. Trista had a crush on him. He was funny, smart and kinda nice. She walked out of his house and saw Holly Hills emerge from Rowley's house.

Trista still couldn't figure this girl out. Why had she been glaring at her and Greg earlier? Was it really because of Bryce? As Trista walked the little area she had to cover to get home, she tried to figure out why Holly was glaring. It was more then Bryce she deduced. But what can be more then a popular guy?

Approaching home, Trista eventually decided to give up on thinking of Holly. It wasn't worth wasting the brain cells.

* * *

_Jefferson Residence_

"So did you guys start your project?" Rowley asked as they played Formula One Racing.

"Yeah," Greg replied. "We started it today and so far it looks great! How about yours?"

"Same," Rowley replied trying to get ahead of Greg. Rowley was still thinking of Holly and how she looked out of the window.

"Yeah," Greg said and it was quiet. "Dude, I noticed something and I'm not sure about it."

"What?" Rowley asked as he finally got ahead of Greg.

"Today," Greg started uncertainly. "While Trista and I were working on our project..." _Oh no he knows about Holly _Rowley thought. "I noticed her staring at me, a lot."

Rowley looked at his friend and was surprised to see his discomfort. He was sort of squirming at the thought.

"Dude," Rowley said calmly. "I think Trista likes you." _More then I think, I know._

_"_She likes me?" Greg asked doubtfully. Then again, in 6th grade, he recalled girls staring at Bryce Anderson like that. Trista did have a crush on him.

As pretty and nice as Trista was, Greg didn't like her. He had forgiven her, but there was still a part of him that found what she did in the summer inexcusable. _Even if they don't know it, Holly is the only girl for me. For now. _Greg thought. Now all he had to do was fight off Trista's possible advances and get Holly's attention. Man, his 8th grade checklist. _This is going to be a busy year._

* * *

Hey guys, not much of a chapter to be worth a poll. Also, did you guys see _Let It Shine?_ I liked it. Anyway, please review. I haven't gotten one in a while, then again, I posted the most horrible thing for a chapter, nothing. Eh, forget me rambling, please review!


	7. Chapter 7: A Presentation And Punch

Hey guys, newest chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Today, Greg was nervous. Today was his presentation for science class. Even though he was nervous, Greg was confident the project was good. It was the best he had ever seen that was made by him. He only had one problem: Trista was absent. He was going to have present on his own. Greg closed his locker and grabbed his science stuff. He plopped down on a desk in homeroom and took out his note cards. He had memorized everything to go along with his powerpoint.

"Hey Greg," Rowley greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Making sure I've memorized my note cards," Greg said. "Trista's absent but I wanna try to memorize everything."

"Good idea," Rowley said thoughtfully. "Winters will definitely give you points for that."

"Note cards or not," Greg said. "If I do well, she'll give the points since I'm alone. Besides, shouldn't you and a certain someone be practicing."

"We are," said a new voice. "Rowley wanted to ask you to be our test audience."

Greg who looked his note cards, peeled his eyes from his notes and found himself looking into the green eyes of Holly Hills. She had a frown on her face, obvious displeasure at practice time ticking away.

"Uh sure," Greg said putting his stuff away. He looked up at the classroom clock. "You have 5 minutes so, I would hurry."

Rowley and Holly went through the presentation but Greg couldn't focus. All he could focus on were those beautiful green eyes and that amazing voice.

Rowley finished and asked, "So, how was it?\ Greg?"

Greg who was still staring at Holly, broke out of his stupor and said dumbly, "What? Oh um, it was great just be a little louder."

The bell rang and the three of them made their way to Ms. Winters' classroom. Greg sat up with Holly in his normal sit. He looked at her. She was absently staring at the table.

"Holly, are you okay?" Greg asked uncertainly.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," She mumbled. "Just a little nervous."

"At least Rowley's here," Greg pointed out. "I'm alone."

"Sorry?" She said shurgging her shoulders. Other then those get-to-know games, they really hadn't had a conversation.

Greg sighed and shook his head. He waited for the bell to ring so that he could do his presentation. As soon as it rang, their science teacher walked in and announced

"Alright students. The first to present today will be Greg and Trista."

With that, Greg got up, heard Holly mutter "good luck" and walked up to the room with his flash drive.

"Ms. Winters'," he said. "Trista isn't here. I'm just gonna do the presentaion on my own."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Greg nodded and inserted the flash drive into her computer. He waited for the powerpoint to come up and began.

"Alright guys," he announced. "Today I'm gonna tell you about the Silurian period in our geologic time history."

As Greg continued to talk, Holly ceased to listen to the words. Instead, she focused on him. His voice had gotten much deeper. It still cracked here and there but, nobody really noticed. Then came his eyes. Those amazing brown eyes. Even though Greg didn't seem like it, there was so much depth to him. He really had matured. And now that he was done with his presentation, he had to sit with her once again and Holly liked it.

Today had been their first real conversation. The awkwardness, thanks to this morning in homeroom, thinned a little. Holly then heard clapping and realized he had finished. She herself clapped and then heard, 'Rowley and Holly, you're next." She gathered her notes and stood to go up but before she did, she said to Greg who was sitting down, "Good job."

Holly went to the board and waited for Rowley to introduce their project.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

First, Holly says good luck and then she says good job? Man this is the best day ever. It's Friday, the presentation went smoothly and Holly wished good luck and good job. Plus we had a normal conversation.

She and Rowley had started their presentation but I wasn't paying attention to their project. No, instead I found myself focusing on Holly Elizabteh Hills. Her beautiful straight hair that was so ah. And her sparkling green eyes. Full of wonder and curiosity. Now days, they seem to be full of tension, stress, maybe even sadness.

Hey, I may have started to mature a little this year but that doesn't mean I'm shut down to the oblivious. I notice everyone starting to clap. Oh, they must be done. I start to clap too, maybe a little too loud but who cares? When Holly comes to sit down, I say, "Nice job." and I can tell she smiles at that. Holly may be the prettiest girl in my eyes but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about her grades.

Everyone else does their presentation. They were all boring except for Fregley's and Bryce's. The funny part was that Fregley wanted to stand close to Bryce and Bryce well, he wanted the opposite. That ended up making the whole class laugh a lot. Unfortunately, I ended up laughing the hardest and Bryce, while avoiding Fregley, shot me dirty looks.

Winters had to stop them from presenting because they weren't saying much. As Bryce passed me, he bumped my shoulder, hard. Well, that's gonna leave a bruise in the morning. I can tell Holly saw it because as soon as I see her face, I see a grimace. Little did I know, Bryce was going to confront me after school.

* * *

**Third Person, after school**

The hallways were bare except for a couple of students . Greg was taking putting his stuff into his backpack when he felt a tap on his shoulder. As soon as he turned around, he felt a fist connect with his jaw. He stumbled back against the lockers and saw his puncher: Bryce(kinda obvious).

"Hey man," Greg said wiping some of the blood of his face. He could see the few kids who were there were looking. "What's your problem?"

Bryce ignored the question and said, "Enjoyed the little show in science sitting next to Holly?"

"Well," Greg said pretending to ponder. "Yeah minus the Holly part. Were just partners. Besides, everyone was laughing at your ridiculous presentation."

"It wasn't ridiculous," Greg said angrily pushing Greg up against the locker. "You try working with that weirdo Fregley."

"Oh, I have," Greg said. "At least I got to finish the presenting."

"Oooohhhhh," The students around them said.

"Go home or else I'll pound your skull out," Bryce snarled. The kids quickly left.

"Don't you have to go as well," said a new voice. Both kids turned their heads to Holly Hills who was standing next to Ms. Winters. She took Bryce by the arm and led him away from Greg.

"Mr. Anderson, you have a week of detention with me staring tomorrow," She said.

"Hey," he said. "what about Heffley?"

"Gregory didn't do anything to you," She stated.

"How do you know?" he asked with fake doubt in his voice.

"We saw everything Bryce," Holly said.

"Holly please take Greg to the nurse," Ms. Winters said. "I must deal with Mr. Anderson."

With that, the both of them walked down the hallway to the main office leaving Holly and Greg alone in the hallway.

* * *

Hey guys, hoped you liked it. Please review, almost got 100 visitors yesterday so that was awesome! Anyway please review because the first person that does (That's a member, sorry anonymous readers) gets to know my next story idea, which should be coming on Wednesday. Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Accident

Hey guys, newest chapter. Holly and Greg actually have a conversation in this one. And to warn you, this may seem a little rushed, but, Greg kinda gets a chance to do some thinking. I think it's a good point and besides, we haven't reached any of the good parts yet. Happy reading.

Oh, and I keep forgetting this.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

* * *

Greg could feel the blood ooze out of his nose and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

"Come on," Holly said quietly. "We better get you to the nurse."

Greg only nodded and followed her with his backpack hanging on his right shoulder. Things were awkward. It was like the first day of school. Silence and tension surrounding them like a blanket. Now that he had time to think about it, Greg was confused. He thought he would only feel the awkwardness. After all, Holly didn't get recognized as one of the school's biggest weirdos by her crush. Why would she care? And so, Greg decided to ask.

"I have a question for you," he stated quietly. "Why is there so much awkwardness between us?"

"Well," Holly said. "I mistakened you for Fregley."

"Yeah, but why do you care?" (Tsk, tsk, Greg is still kind of insensitive.)

Holly froze in the middle of the hallway. Had he really asked that? Why did she care? For god sake, she liked him! Had she played her cards right and not said that, they could be dating! As much as Holly wanted to say that, she didn't. She would be risking her heart, and she didn't think she could take a rejection after seeing Bryce.

"Because," She replied instead. "It's the ultimate insult to be recognized as Fregley." (Sorry Fregley lovers, had to do it.)

Greg nodded, satisfied with the answer. "So, are you apologizing?" Greg asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Holly said, feeling a weight had been lifted off her chest. "I'm sorry Greg. For calling you Fregley and being the reason Bryce beat you up."

Greg sighed as they started to walk again, "I accept your apology and it wasn't your fault," He said. "I kinda over did it in science anyway."

"Greg," Holly said. "Everybody was laughing and that wasn't what I meant. I heard about the part of me..."

"Oh Holly," Greg said. "I'm sorry about that "partner" part. I just didn't want to cause more trouble with him. He must really like you."

Holly didn't get a chance to speak as they came to the nurse's office. Nurse Powell opened the door let them in. She made Greg lie down and put ice on his nose. Holly was allowed to go home and she asked one thing," Friends?"

Greg responded under the ice, "Fwiends"

Holly took one last look at him and walked out of the nurse's office.

* * *

"Greg do your parents know where you are?" Nurse Powell asked while inspecting his nose. She took the ice pack off.

"My dad-no," Greg responded. "my mom I'm kinda surprised. Usually, she'll be worried sick if something like this happens."

Nurse Powell didn't answer, instead she put her hand beneath his back and made him sit up, "Well, I think the blood has stopped but if it starts again lie down and see if you can get some ice. Worst comes to worst, you might have to go to a doctor."

Greg cringed at the last word. He wasn't too fond of hospitals.

"Alright," Nurse Powell. "The bleeding has seemed to stop. You may go home."

Greg thanked her and grabbed his backpack. His nose felt really cold, but much better. He left the school and started walking home. It was around 4 now and Greg was still puzzled. His mom hadn't came to school. She didn't even bother to call the school! _Did I do something to make her mad?_ Greg asked himself.

Even then, it was still unlike his mom. Greg increased his pace. Something must have happened. Greg was starting to jog home when he saw an ambulance by his house. The only person he recognized was Manny, who was talking to some guy. Greg came over and Manny called out, "Bubby!"

"Manny," Greg said.

"Excuse me young man," The man said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Greg Heffley," Greg said. "I'm Manny's older brother."

"So you were supposed to be home?" The man asked.

"Yes," Greg said. "I got held up at school and wait, where's Rodrick?"

"Rodrick?" The man asked confused. "My older brother, he should be home, but what's going on?"

"Well," The guy stated uncomfortably. "Your mother, she's appeared to have sustained a concussion."

Greg's eyes widened in horror. A concussion? Where in the world was Rodrick?

Greg got down on one knee and asked, "Manny! Who did mom get a concussion?"

Manny who was confused and crying said, "Mommy twipped. No gwasses."

"What's he talking about?" The firefighter asked.

"My mom is blind without her glasses," Greg explained. "She tripped."

As Greg finished, the ambulance blared and started to leave the driveway. Greg saw the firefighter look at him and Greg pointed to Rowley's house. As soon as the ambulance left, Greg took Manny's hand in his and they crossed the street. Greg walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The door opened and revealed a surprised Rowley.

"Hey Greg, Manny," He greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"My mom's gone to the hospital," Greg explained. "The firefighters wouldn't let me go in to call dad so I was hoping if we could use your phone."

Rowley nodded and handed the house phone over. Greg dialed the number nervously. He held it up to his ear and waited. And waited.

Until, "Hello,"

"Hey dad," Greg said. "Um there's been an accident."

"An accident?" His dad questioned. "Okay, so where's your mom?"

"Mom's the one who got in an accident," Greg said, tears threatening to fall. The line was quiet. Greg could barely hear his dad breathe.

"Where's Rodrick?" His dad asked.

"I don't know," Greg said worried. "I got held up at school so when I came home, there was ambulance and firefighers. Only Manny was there."

Greg could tell his dad was trying not to lose his temper. "Alright," His dad said. "You're at Rowley's right? I'm coming to pick you up. And if Rodrick comes, tell him he is in _big_ trouble." With that, his dad hung up.

Greg handed the phone back to Rowley, the knots in his stomach becoming tighter. Rodrick was gonna get in trouble and so was he. Had he only left school without overdoing it, then his mom may not even be in the hospital. A tear started to come down his face. He looked at Manny who was still crying. Rowley looked sad and confused.

"My dad's coming," Greg said hoarsely.

"Greg," Rowley said. "It's kind of late. When did you get home?"

"About 10 minutes back," Greg replied. "Bryce punched me after school and I had to see the nurse. When mom hadn't came or called, I started walk/jog back home. Then I saw the ambulance."

Silence filled the house. Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson weren't home which surprised Greg, they usually left a babysitter.

"No babysitter?" Greg asked.

"No I still have one," Rowley said. "She's in the bathroom."

"She?" Greg asked having a clue as to who it was. "Leland isn't your babysitter?"

"No," Rowley said. "Mom and dad thought he was a bad influence. They switched back to Heather."

And right on cue, Heather walked into the kitchen. She saw Rowley, Greg and a little boy who must be Greg's little brother. Heather was used to Greg coming over but she didn't understand why his face, his eyes were puffy along with his little brother's.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"Greg's mom went to the hospital," Rowley explained. "Greg brought Manny here to call and wait for his dad."

Heather nodded. They just stood there. Manny had stopped crying but he was still sad. They waited and waited until a knock was heard on the door. Heather went to the door and opened it. There stood Frank Heffley, he stood up straight and looked a little menacing, but Greg knew better. In his dad's eyes, he could see anger, sadness, worry and a little bit of an emotion he dare not say aloud. Manny bounded to his dad who picked him up. They started walking out.

Greg said one thing, "Thank you." And then he left, follwing his father to the car.

* * *

Will Greg's mom be okay? Where's Rodrick? And, what about Holly and Greg's "friendship"? Questions, oh how i love them and hate them. Anyway, you'll find out the answers later, the first and second one a little sooner. SO, please review! They make my day. Also, you might've noticed that the Author's Note has been deleted. Yeah, I'm kinda paranoid something is going to happen to my account so I took it off. To those who don't know, doesn't allow Author Notes to be a chapter on it's own, so better safe then sorry.

Sorry for the rambling.


	9. Chapter 9: Guilty Feelings

Hey guys, newest chapter. Holly and Greg actually have a conversation in this one. And to warn you, this may seem a little rushed, but, Greg kinda gets a chance to do some thinking. I think it's a good point and besides, we haven't reached any of the good parts yet. Happy reading.

Oh, and I keep forgetting this.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was fast and silent. Greg had never seen his dad so angry. Rodrick was in big trouble, for sure. That didn't matter. His mom was in the hospital with a concussion. She might be in a coma for god sake. The feelings of guilt flooded him again as that last thought. His mom might die, because of _him. _The ball of tension became even tighter.

Greg felt suffocated. The silence was getting to him. His dad's anger and Manny's sadness was getting to him. Greg started seeing colors that weren't there. His breathing quickened. His throat went dry and the last thing he heard was an urgent, "Bubby!".

* * *

When Greg woke up, he saw white. He blinked a couple times as his eye sight adjusted to the bright light. Then he saw Manny, who looked worried, then happy.

"Bubby!" He cheered.

"Hey Manny," Greg replied. Then he remembered the car ride and his mom. "Where's mom? Is she alright? Will she live?"

"Slow down Greg," His father said just appearing. He looked melancholy. "Relax, you can't be stressed. You passed out, why?"

"I don't know," Greg admitted. "I was worried, I heard Manny and now I"m here."

His father thought about his son's answer, then asked, "Manny told me you were late, why?"

"Um well, you see," Greg stammered. "After school, I got punched by this kid and I was in the nurse's office. Before I left, she said mom hadn't picked up the phone or called. So I left quickly and well, I found the ambulance in the driveway."

Greg finished talking but noticed something. Rodrick wasn't around, anywhere. Frank caught his son's looking eyes and said,

"He isn't here. I can't find him."

* * *

As soon as Rowley's parents came home, Heather grabbed her money and left quickly. She needed to Holly this, now! She drove fast and couldn't believe her luck, her parents were home. That meant an hour and a half long dinner. What a good way to start Friday night.

Heather got out and took her key out. She put it in the door and slowly opened it. Maybe she could sneak by her parents. Yet, as soon as she stepped in the living room, she was busted, sort of.

"Good," Holly said with relief. "You came in time. Mom and dad are having a cocktail party with other people. Mom and dad will be down soon."

"Good," Heather replied back. "Come on, we need to go upstairs. I need to talk to you."

So, as quiet as mice, both girls snuck across the living room and quietly went up the staircase.

"Girls," Said a deep male voice. "Why aren't you ready?"

Slowly, both girls turned around to the stern face of Mr. Hills. He was dressed in a tuxedo. Their mom appeared next to him, in a black dress.

"Dear," Their mother said. "Holly said she has a project and Heather has homework."

"Is that right?" He asked suspiciously looking at Heather.

Heather nodded, staying quiet. Her father didn't trust her? Fine. She didn't trust him anyway.

She and Holly waited until their parents went down and both went inside Heather's room. Heather locked the door and sat down next to her sister on her bed.

"Okay now what did you want to tell me?" Heather asked urgently.

"It's about Greg," Heather said. "His mom has been in an accident."

"Um, what?" Holly asked confused.

"Well, he said something about an accident at school and an ambulance at his house," Heather explained.

And then it clicked into place. Greg left school late, because of her. What happened to Rodrick?

"Wait, if he wasn't there, where was his older brother?" Holly asked.

"Rodrick has been absent for a couple of days," Heather explained. "Maybe he was sick and couldn't do anything."

"So, it's my fault that Greg's mom is in the hospital?"

"What?" Heather asked confusedly.

"Bryce Anderson punched Greg becasue of his stupid project and me," Holly explained sadly.

"Every girl's dream," Heather muttered quietly. "To have two boys fight over you is good. Having a _popular _boy and another boy fight over is even better, but not in your case."

Holly remained quiet. Heather looked at her sister with sympathy. Both were quiet but it was too late. Someone had overheard.

* * *

Greg laid in the room, alone. He was trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Many things were invading his mind right now. Mostly his mom and Rodrick. His dad hadn't told him a thing about his mom's condition, and that was not good. Along with that, each time mom was brought up, his dad looked depressed. Greg felt so guilty.

He was also scared. Stinging tears hung in his eyes. His mom could die. His mom could be paralyzed. And then, there was Rodrick. His dad couldn't find him. He called, left messages but nothing. Rodrick, was gone. He was supposed to be sick, in bed, home. Instead, it was the opposite. Even though he was happy whenever his brother got in trouble, this time was different. Once Rodrick was found, he was gonna be dead. Maybe, even literally.

Greg checked his watch, 11:15. Maybe Rowley was still up. Because seriously, he needed to talk to someone. Greg sat up in bed and grabbed the phone. A minute later he heard that familiar voice.

"Hello?" Rowley said. He sounded up and awake.

"Hey Rowley," Greg whispered. "It's me, Greg."

"Greg?" Rowley questioned. "Greg where are you calling from? I don't recognize the number."

"The hospital," Greg said quietly.. "Overnight observation. I passed out on the way."

"You're feeling guilty aren't you?" Rowley guessed sadly.

"How did you..." Greg didn't finish.

"You're my best friend Greg," Rowley said. "I can tell."

"I just, I'm, I'm worried," Greg said.

"I know you are," Rowley replied. "Just remember though, Rodrick was supposed to be home. It isn't your fault."

Greg nodded even though Rowley couldn't see it. He felt much better. He hung up and finally was able to rest in peace.

* * *

Hey guys, so I apologize for not updating. I had to go to a friend's engagement, wedding and reception. Busy week, no time. I'll try to update a bit more but I have to warn you, I may not be able to update for a whole month. So, I'll get more details but I feel I should warn you guys.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10: A Secret Admirer or Two

I'm back and not dead. Here's the next chapter. Have some bad news, you'll find out at the end of the chapter So please read and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID. JEFF DOES AND IT HURTS ME, DEEP IN THE HEART. OH WELL.**

* * *

After getting in a heated argument with the doctors and nurses, Greg convinced them to discharge on Saturday. He was fine, really, he was. There had been no sign of Rodrick and his dad hadn't visited him yet. He still had no idea of what happened to his mom yet and it made his stomach churn.

He just stood outside his mother's hospital room, waiting for his dad. Minutes ticked by and he realized that maybe it would be better if he went in himself. Checking the hallways, he opened the door and walked in. He wished he didn't. He could barely recognize his mom. Her head was wrapped in bandages and she looked to be asleep.

He just stood there, looking at her. Rooted to that the particular spot, he was to numb to move. He hadn't heard the door opened, he had not heard a person stand by him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head and found his father standing by him.

"She'll be okay," His dad said quietly. "Doctors said it'll be a little while until she wakes up. She was really lucky."

"She really will wake up?" Greg asked, doubt in his voice. His eyes hadn't left on the state that his mom was in.

"She will," His dad confidently. Greg was hoping his dad was right. "Any luck with Rodrick?"

He had been expecting his dad to shake his head but instead he heard, "Yes. Your brother isn't in trouble. Yet. Apparently your mom gave him permission to sleep over at someone's house."

Greg snickered at first. Rodrick at a sleepover? Yeah right. At second thought though, he hoped his brother wasn't lying. If his mom really hadn't given him permission, it was safe to say he may not see Rodrick for a long time.

* * *

It felt weird to walk back into school like everything was normal. No one except Rowley knew about his mom being in the hospital. He walked up the long staircase with the other kids. When he came to his locker, he found two envelopes hanging there. Rushing to make sure no one saw them, he took off and looked at each one briefly.

"Hey Greg," A voice said. It was Rowley who was now looking at the envelopes. "What are those?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, I just saw them."

One was red and one was white. One had his name on it, one was blank. Both were different in many ways. Was it Valentine's Day? No, it was December. A good two months away. Greg decided to look at them later, his eyes lingering on the blank one a little more. He put them away and shook his head. Who were they from?

* * *

Two girls watched in dismay that Greg put the envelopes away in his locker. Both were wondering where Greg got the other envelope from but were sad he hadn't looked at them. One, however was a little more cheery. Greg had eyeing her envelope before he closed the locker. Both girls closed their lockers at the same time. As they headed to their respective homerooms, one thought stayed in their minds: _What's in the other envelope besides mine?_"

* * *

"At least you can find out one person," Rowley said brightly. "Whoever signed the red one wasn't very smart."

Greg sighed and nodded. He really didn't want to discuss the envelopes in homeroom. He was tired and he didn't want anyone in homeroom to hear about them. Too late.

"Who wasn't very smart?" Asked Holly. She wanted to hear what the boys thought of it.

"The person who signed Greg's name on an envelope and put on his locker," Rowley blurted out.

"Rowley!" Greg said angrily in a hushed tone. He didn't want anyone to know about it, especially Holly.

"Oooh," She said with a mischevious glint in her eye. "Greg's got a secret admirer."

"Not even one," Greg muttered annoyingly. "Two."

Holly only raised her eyebrows, "Two?" She asked.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Planning to open them later. Do me a favor, don't tell anyone. I'm surprised no one heard Rowley."

"Sorry about that," Rowley said embarassed.

The bell rang and the three headed off to first period.

* * *

Throughout the school day Greg's mind was stuck on the two envelopes. Now he was dying to tear them apart to see what its contents were. Holly really planted that "secret admirer" stuff in his head and he couldn't help it. Thank god there were just ten more agonizing minutes to go through and his curiosity would be fufilled.

* * *

With Greg sitting next to her, Holly could see that Greg was squirming. He really wanted to see what was in those envelopes. She remembered him being bored and annoyed and now he wanted to see those envelopes? Did she really influence this change?

* * *

_Rrrriiinnnnnnngggggg! _Greg shot up like a bullet, dropping his papers all over the classroom floor. Everyone was laughing but he didn't notice. He just grabbed his stuff and raced out of the classroom. He ran down the hall avoiding students and jumping over a backpack to get to his locker. He pushed everything in his backpack and grabbed the envelopes.

He ran out the school and sprinted home. As soon as he reached home, he made a slight acknowledgement to his brothers and went upstairs. He slammed his door shut and sat at his desk. He opened up the one with his name first. The handwriting looked familiar but he couldn't place a name on it. Inside the envelope, was a folded note. A poem to be more exact.

_I see you from close, admire you from afar_

_Your brown eyes are clear, sparkle like stars_

_My eye has been on you, for quiet a while_

_For you I'm willing, to go an extra mile_

_Do you like me? Because I like you_

_This poem is my only clue_

Greg wasn't sure of how to react. He was a bit mystified by who sent him the poem. He was a bit grossed out by the fact it was from a secret admirer just like Holly said. Greg looked back at the envelope and finally recognized the handwriting. Trista's. Well, looks like she hadn't given up on him yet. Putting Trista's note away, he looked at the second one. Another note, great.

_Hey I know you're going through a tough time_

_My guilty feelings, sting like a zesty lime_

_Just remember the fact, you're not alone_

_I watch you as my feelings spin like a cyclone_

_I'm not being a stalker, just want you to know_

_I'm here on your side, Not up or below_

_I guess you have a secret admirer_

_To say I don't like you, I'm being a liar_

Greg had to admit, he liked the second one better. This person must know him well. And, were they hinting about his mom? They have guilty feelings about it? This one would be tougher to figure out. The poem was handwritten in cursive versus Trista's was typed. Trista's was short but it didn't have much to it. The second one was more thoughtful, longer, you could see the person took time to write about it. So who wrote it? The only person who knew about his mom was Rowley and well, he really didn't want to continue on that thought.

_I should talk to Rowley, _Greg thought. _Maybe he can help._ Greg grabbed his phone and dialed Rowley, hoping to shed some light on who wrote the second poem.

* * *

Well guys, what did you think? Any way, the bad news is that I'm leaving on July 10th and won't be back till the second week of August, not sure yet. Not sure if I can update so I'm updating as much as I can. Please review and tell me what you think. Also for the month of June, 3000 hits and 1000 visitors. Thank you so much! I love you guys and let's see if we can get the numbers higher.

Love ya

~StarGirlWriter


	11. Chapter 11: Is It Holly's?

**Hey guys! So, when I wrote the last chapter, one thought was going through my mind: Greg, yeah he's a bit of daft. The last word, coming from readings of Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure you know who wrote that second one right? 'Cause if you don't, then I'm a little worried.**

**Anyway, forgive the rant. Here is the newest chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID. JUST OWN A COMPUTER AND MESSED AND WONDERFUL HEAD.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Rowley came over almost immediately. He himself was curious about Greg's mysterious notes. Rowley had a good feeling he knew at least the one person that Greg got a note from. The other, not so much. He rang the door bell, thinking about the day he gave her the idea to leave a note in his locker.

**_The Friday before Greg went to the hospital_**

_Rowley had came extra early to deliver his little note. Holly and Greg really needed a push. Those two were so oblivious that even he wasn't that oblivious. There really needed to be more action. They were just dancing around each other, without knowing they were dancing of course. So, he decided to give Holly a little advice, on his note of course. She really didn't need anyone to know anything about it._

_He quickly and quietly ran upstairs to the 8th grade hallway. As he expected, the hallway was empty. He went over to her locker, note in his hand and slipped in through the top. He let a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned around to find her looking at him in surprise and confusion._

_"Rowley," She said slowly. "What are you doing?"_

_"Um, you know," He said with a weak smile. "Delivering a note."_

_"I see that," She said with a frown but demanded, "Why?"_

_Rowley sighed, unsure of what to say. She was going to ask him who the note was coming from if he said he was delivering for someone so, he decided to go with the truth._

_"Because," He said looking at the tiled floor. "You need advice."_

_Her eyebrows drew together and she said, "On what?"_

_"Greg," Rowley said with no hesitation. As soon as he said that, she became angry._

_"And why do I need help with Heffley?" She asked angrily saying Heffley with venom._

_Rowley hearing the anger, brought his face up to hers. Expecting to see anger, he saw sadness in her green eyes. He said quietly, "Because you like him."_

_Holly looked at him with surprise. How did he know that? No one except Heather was supposed to know that. _

_"Did, did my sister tell you?" Holly asked nervously._

_Rowley chuckled and said, "No. I could tell, you're a bit, um, obvious."_

_"Oh," Holly said embarassed. Blush was travelling to her cheeks quickly. _

_"So about the advice," Rowley said changing the subject. "Put a note in Greg's locker."_

_"I would," Holly said. "But who am I supposed to when it's my fault about his mom?"_

_Now it was Rowley's turn to be confused. "You know?" He asked._

_Holly nodded and said, "My sister."_

_Rowley mentally slapped his forehead. Heather, of course! _

_"You know," He said getting over the fact Holly knew. "Greg himself feels guilty. He told me, he doesn't blame anyone except himself. He won't even blame his brother even though it was Rodrick's fault."_

_"That doesn't mean I don't feel guilty," Holly said._

_Listen Holly," Rowley said in a serious tone. "If you don't do anything soon, Trista is going to make a move. She likes him, you know that I bet. You're jealous of her because she can get close to Greg. You have to do something and if you don't, you'll lose him."_

_With that, Rowley walked off to the bathroom, leaving behind Holly, who was thinking._

Greg invited Rowley in and they went up to his room. Rowley saw the red envelope in Greg's hand, wondering if that was Holly's. Greg took a piece of paper out of there and without thinking, Rowley blurted out,

"Is that Holly's!"

* * *

Tsk, tsk, tsk, I just can't stop with cliffhangers, can I? Sorry. Anyway, I'm going to make all of you, my readers, a deal. If tomorrow, there are 40 reviews for the story, I'll put up the next chap tomorrow. If 40 reviews come on Friday, I'll put it up on Friday. Same thing for Saturday, Sunday,... I leave on the 10th, a Tuesday, so please review! No has reviewed and I'm getting worried. Is something bad, good, gone... Unless you review, I don't know, please review. I'm begging you at this point.

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE!

**ALSO, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**


	12. Chapter 12: Greg Knows

** Wow. I am speechless at the response. I'm speechless but that doesn't mean I can't type. Alright guys, seeing how much it might kill some of you to go a month without a single update, I swear that I will try my hardest to update. It might be once a week or twice a week but now I swear, you will get at least one update on all the stories. So, now on to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY DO NOT OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID. TRUST ME, IF I DID THEN, WELL, STUFF WOULD HAPPENED.**

**NOW ON TO YOUR STORY.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Is It Holly's!"

Rowley immediately clamped his hands on him mouth. Greg was not supposed to hear that. Greg's eyebrows came together in confusion and replied,

"No, it's Trista's. Why do you ask?"

Ugh. Rowley knew his friend was smart as he phrased the question perfectly. He couldn't say nothing as well, he blurted the three words out and then Greg would ask. He couldn't say he _thought_ it was Holly's because it sounded like he knew. He couldn't say anything. Holly was going to kill him.

"Rowley, say something," Greg urged. He was curious to the meaing behind the three words Rowley just said.

Rowley tried, opening and closing his mouth several times. Then he said, "Wait, did you say it was Trista's?"

Greg frowned that he tried to change the subject but decided to play along and said, "Yeah, unfortuantely."

Rowley gave a slight chuckle and said, "Still don't like her?"

Greg shook his head vigorously. No way did he like Trista. "Holly's the apple of my eye," He said with a sigh. "So about this second one, is it from Holly?"

Rowley still didn't know what to do. Even if he lied, was he really going to lie to his best friend, for a girl? Even Greg wouldn't do that. Or would he?

"Okay, I'll tell everything," Rowley said. "If you give me some advice first."

"Uh, alright," Greg said clueless.

"Alright," Rowley said. "Let's say you have a friend who likes a girl and she likes him back. They both don't know and the friend decides to help a little. Then, the girl finds out he knows but the friend doesn't tell the girl the boy likes him. Instead, the boy finds out that the girl likes him and that his friend might know. If you were the friend would you tell the boy?"

Greg shook his head and said, "Alright, let's try this again and please, try to make sense."

Rowley sighed and said, "If I liked a girl and she liked me back and you knew, what would you do?"

"I would tell you immediately," Greg said with no hesitation. It was a no brainer. "Why?"

Rowley sighed once more. Glad he had a friend that would do that, sad he wouldn't do so soon himself so he said, "Holly likes you." While Greg learned about this, another person learned about it too.

* * *

**Hills' Residence**

"I put a note in his locker," Holly said to her sister. She was explaining what happened earlier at school.

"Hmm, a note, Her sister said thoughtfully. "You think that'll work?"

"I don't know," Holly admitted sitting on her sister's bed. "I got advice from his friend to do so."

"Wait," Heather said standing. "You did because he friend said so?"

"Yeah," Holly said nodding. She was confused at Heather's behavior.

"Dear baby sister," Heather said. "Do you know why his friend told you so?"

"Well, yeah," Holly said kind of dumbly. "Said something about this other girl who likes him and I have to do this to get his attention."

"So he knows you like Greg, right?" Heather said trying to get her point across.

Holly nodded, still unsure of what her sister was doing. "Yeah," She said. "Oh." Holly finally caught on.

"Yeah so, he might tell Greg," Heather said matter of factly.

"Wait, that's what you meant?" Holly said disappointed. "He's already known. He told me that I'm a bit, well obvious."

"Oh," Heather said. "Then what were you thinking?"

"That maybe Greg likes me back," Holly said quietly. Holly said this unaware that her mother was listening.

* * *

Elizabeth Hills couldn't believe what she was hearing: Holly liked a boy, a boy she did not know about. That was not good news. _It probably means the boy's family has an average income,_ Elizabeth Hills thought bitterly. _Holly deserves the best. _She went downstairs and found her husband in the den reading the newspaper. She sat next to him and he put the newspaper down.

"Dear," He said treading carefully. "is something wrong?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and said, "Holly likes a boy. A boy I've never heard of."

"What's the boy's name?" Richard Hills asked interested.

"Greg Heffley," Mrs. Hills replied stiffly. She didn't like the fact that she had never heard of the boy or his parents.

"Ah," Mr. Hills said. He remembered talking to Mr. Jefferson about Rowley and of course, Greg came up, not in the good way though.

"You know him?" His wife asked.

"Yes," He said with a nod. "Mr. Jefferson has told me about him. He tells me that Mr. Heffley is a good for nothing trouble maker. A bad influence on Rowley. Nevertheless though, he is grateful that Gregory is friends with his son. He says they are good friends. Rowley's only good friend is this boy and are you saying Holly has a crush on him?"

"Yes," Mrs. Hills said with a sigh. "This must be some form of rebellion. Heather is influencing her too much."

Mr. Hills could only frown at his oldest child. He wondered what happened to that little sweet girl he used to know.

* * *

**Heffley Residence**

"You're lying," Greg stated over and over again. He still couldn't believe what Rowley was telling him.

"I'm not lying," Rowley said again annoyed. This was proably the 15th time he had told Greg.

"Prove it," Greg said. He had been sitting on his bed for a while. He needed evidence.

"That note she sent you," Rowley said. "I told her to slip it into your locker, is that enough proof?"

Greg didn't reply so Rowley said, "Okay, if you don't believe me, then, write her a note. See if that works."

"That's not a bad idea," Greg said with a smile. It felt like forever since he had smiled.

"Great," Rowley said with relief. "You wanna play a video game?"

Greg didn't answer, he already had the controllers in his hand.

* * *

**I am amazed. I woke up to 42 reviews. Thank you so much. I feel that I don't do this so, thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys make me write more and more each day. 5 more days 'till I leave. I'll update one more chapter before I leave if there are 50 reviews. No, okay maybe pushing it a little. 45 then. Please review.**

**Thanks guys I hope I update soon.**

**~StarGirlWriter**


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner and Help

** As promised a new chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but I was kinda curious to see if the review number would go to 50 and it did. So YEAH! 50 Reviews! A milestone I will forever cherish, anyway onto the good stuff.**

**DISCLAMIER: DON'T OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID, I JUST PUT THIS UP SO I DON'T GET SUED. YEAH, I'M PARANOID. OH WELL.**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

Greg was glad his mom and dad trusted him a little to leave him on his own for a couple hours. He had to admit, it was a good advantage of being a little mature then before. As soon as Rowley left, the house became quiet. Manny was at a friend's house, Rodrick was doing whatever and Greg had peace to write his poem to Holly.

Greg knew he didn't have much time because his dad was coming to take them to see mom. Greg hadn't seen in her a couple days and he really wanted to go see her.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

Writing a poem is harder then it looks. I want to get the write message across but I don't want to over do it at the same time. Trista's was short but maybe I should have given her more credit. Holly though, is still the best. She probably spent _hours_ on it and it was a good message and poem.

Okay Greg, let's relax now. Maybe I should start by listing her best qualities and features. The first thing are her green eyes. They sparkle like stars but can pierce like knives. Her golden honey hair that flows just right and looks so luxurious. Not to forget how smart or atheltic she is. My god, I can't believe I'm saying these things. Who knew? Greg Heffley, turning into mush. Feels weird but not bad.

And now, I think I can I write it.

_Your eyes are so green, they sparkle and shine_

_Please don't be guilty, the fault is mine_

_I don't know how, but you're always in my head_

_Another girl likes me, I like you instead_

_You have the good looks that Aphrodite would envy_

_Because whenever I see you, my heart goes on a frenzy_

_You're going to read it first: I like you a lot_

_Tell you tomorrow, that's my best thought_

_And even though my poem, is trash compared to yours_

_I hope it can help, open some doors._

I lean back in my desk chair. I can't believe how fast I wrote it. It just came to me. Tomorrow, on Wednesday, I was going to tell Holly how I feel.

* * *

"Holly, Heather, get ready for dinner!" Mrs. Hills called. She was trying to make sure Holly didn't fall for the Heffley boy so she invited the Andersons over. Bryce was such a sweet boy. She didn't understand why Holly didn't like him. And then there was Bryan Anderson, such a mature and studious boy. Then again, Heather wasn't exactly the "studious" type.

No Heather was smart, but she didn't show it. Instead, she opted to be average, rarely getting a B or A. Mrs. Hills tried to convince her daughter that C's wouldn't get her in a good college but Heather wouldn't pay heed. She went as far as to being a lifeguard at the public pool! What a disgrace it was. Heather was only allowed to babysit Rowley because his parents were well known in the community.

Mrs. Hills had ordered the staff to cook a duck with baked potatoes and green beans. For desert, she made her famous Trinity cream. Hopefully, the dinner would knock some sense into her youngest daughter's head.

She sighed, it was 6 now and the Andersons would be here in an hour. She needed to go back up to get ready.

* * *

Holly was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt along with a darker skirt. She didn't like that the Andersons were being invited for dinner. Having dinner with her parents was rare because they were hardly home. She didn't mind, her parents could be a nightmare, especially at dinner. Since they weren't around as much, they always asked her so many questions. Having dinner with her parents and the with the boy and his family she didn't like was a nightmare.

She stepped out of her room and knocked on the door to Heather's room. Heather opened the door wordlessly and Holly entered. Her older sister had a grim expression on her face.

"What's wrong Heather?" Holly asked.

"This dinner," Her sister said. "Mom and dad are trying to do something. They usually don't organize dinners like this unless they want something."

"Yeah but what?" Holly asked.

Heather shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. Just, just sit next to me and try to excuse yourself from the table at the same time as me. I have a bad feeling this is about one of us."

* * *

As said, Holly sat at the end of the table with her sister next to her. Right across from her was Bryce who was trying to eat the duck and tell a joke that wasn't that funny at the same time. The dinner table was nosy as Mr. Hills and Anderson were talking business while Mrs. Hills and Mrs. Anderson were talking about the lastest fashions.

Holly was talking to her sister. Bryan who was quiet as usual tapped Heather's shoulder. Heather whipped her head to face him with a glare and he said, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Heather whispered. The seat in between Bryan and his father was empty so they weren't going to be overheard.

"Your mom and dad," Bryan said. "Invited us over to help "straighten" your sister or something. They wouldn't say specifics, but that's why Bryce is trying to look good in front of her. Clearly it's not working which is good."

"Why do you care?" Heather asked sounding harsher then she meant.

"Listen Heather," Bryan said. "Like you, I don't like my parents and I don't like my brother. That's why as soon as I graduate from Harvard, I'm moving away from them. I'm trying to help you so that your sister's life isn't miserable. My parents tried doing this to me and well, let's just say it worked."

Heather's face softened a bit and she said, "Thanks Bryan. This info will be handy. I'm sorry you weren't as lucky."

Bryan however, had a wicked grin on his face, something Heather had never seen and said, "I'm still lucky Heather, my parents just don't know about it."

* * *

**Probably my least fav chap to write but it was necessary. The next chapter's going to be better, I promise. It'll be updated my Monday. ALTHOUGH, there is a way to make me update faster. (Hint, Hint, nudge, nudge).**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY! EVERY DAY IN FACT.**


	14. Chapter 14: Kicked Out

**Alright guys, I now I said Monday but I was just itching to get the next chapter up so here it is. THINGS GET interesting. Yeah, anyway,**

**DISCLAMIER: DON'T OWN IT. KINNEY DOES. ANYONE UP FOR TACOS?**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

The Andersons had finally left at 9. Heather and Holly weren't able to escape as they planned and they helped clean up after dinner. Heather was steaming with anger. She really couldn't wait 'till next year to go off to college. Her parents were starting to suffocate her and her little sister. She hadn't told Holly of what Bryan told her yet.

Right now, they were gathering the plates when their mother walked in.

Elizabeth Hills came up to Holly and asked, "Wasn't dinner great?".

"Yeah, whatever," Heather muttered gathering the last of the dishes.

"Holly dear isn't Bryce sweet? I really think you should give him a chance," Mrs. Hills said in a sweet tone.

"Mother for the last time," Holly said with gritted teeth. "I don't like Bryce. He's an arrogant, egotistical idiot."

Mrs. Hills frowned while Heather gave her sister a smirk. Elizabeth caught sight of this and asked,

"Is something funny Heather?"

"No mother," Heather said in a deadly sweet voice that sounded like poison.

Now it was Holly's turn to smirk.

"You know Heather," Their mother said fighting the urge to yell. "Bryan is a polite young man. You don't find polite ones these days."

"Bryan and I are friends," Heather said firmly. "Besides, Bryan already has a girl, and I have a guy."

Mrs. Hills spun quick to look at her oldest child and asked, "You, you are seeing someone? Who?"

"None of your business," Heathe said nonchalantly.

"It is my business young lady," Their mother said getting louder. "Now tell me who it is!"

"No," Heather said with her arms crossed. "You didn't need to know."

"Yes I do!" Mrs. Hills yelled.

"No you don't," Heather said calmly. "We barely see you once a day, why do you care?"

Heather's last words struck a nerve because the next thing she knew, she was holding her cheek and wincing in pain. Holly dropped the plate she was holding and Mr. Hills was seen racing down the stairs.

It was a hard slap. Heather could feel tears forming in her eyes but she held them in. When she looked up at her mother's face, she saw pure anger.

"I am sick of your act," She said in a deadly whisper. "Tired of your rebellion. Your father and I have tried but this is the last straw. Pack your things and get out!"

" What, you can't do that!" Cried not Heather but Holly.

"Oh and why not?" Mrs. Hills asked with a hiss looking at her youngest child.

"Because," Holly said starting to tear up. "She's _my_ sister and your daughter. What kind of person kicks their own child out!"

The next thing Elizabeth Hills said surprised everyone in the room, "She is no daughter of mine. Now go. If you're not gone in a hour, I shall leave it to the police. Go up to your room Holly, _now."_

With that, Mrs. Hills left with her husband following her, leaving the Hills sisters on their own.

Heather sighed as she bitterly said, "I guess I blew her top off. Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"That's not true," Holly said quietly looking at the ground. "She's been looking for an excuse to kick you out. I can tell."

"I better go pack," Heather said heading upstairs.

Holly followed her sister upstairs. Heather started packing everything she could and in a couple of minutes, she was done. She sat on the bed and looked up at younger sister who was crying.

"Listen Holly," Heather said. "The reason the Andersons came is because mom and dad know about Greg. Bryan told me."

Holly looked at her sister with sad eyes. She really didn't want her sister to go and asked, "Do you really have to go?"

Heather had a thoughtful look and said, "I have to. Although, I could always sneak back. Nah, that's too risky. I'm sorry Holly."

"It's not your fault," Holly bitterly said. "If only I didn't have a crush on Greg, this would've never happened."

Heather gave a sad smile and said, "Holls, like you said, mom and dad were looking for a reason to kick me out. Luckily, I got a place to stay."

"You do?" Holly said.

Heather nodded and gave her sister a big hug. She had to go. She headed down to the front door and opened it. Before she left she said, "I'll see you soon, I promise," and left.

* * *

Greg was sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs at the hospital. He was waiting for his mom to wake up. She still hadn't woke up and it was almost 2 weeks since the accident. Rodrick had finally come and sat besides him with Manny in his lap.

"Wodwick," Manny said. "Take me to bathroom."

Rodrick didn't say a thing but got up and took Manny to a bathroom. Greg just looked at his mom. She still had bandages wrapped around her head and could see a small bruise on her cheek. Greg wasn't sure of what to do so he started talking,

"Hey mom," He said softly. "We all miss you a lot, especially me and dad. Dad's a wreck without you, I think he actually cried. Anyway, nothing really exciting has happened except for the fact that two girls have a crush on me, and I have a crush on of them. Rowley's helped me and I even wrote a poem for the girl. Who knew, Greg Heffley can write poems?"

"That's true," Said a croaky voice. Greg looked down to see his mom looking at him with a smile.

"Nurse, Nurse," Greg frantically called.

A nurse walked in and smiled at sight of Mrs. Heffley up. Greg checked his watch and realized it was time to go home. As he left, he said a quick goodbye and walked out to find a miserable Rodrick and a content Manny. Then his dad arrived and Greg excitedly said, "Mom woke up!" Greg swore, he had never seen a bigger smile on his dad's face.

Frank Heffley put his arm on Greg's shoulders and walked out with his sons.

* * *

Morning came and Greg found himself nervous. He had come early to put the note in Holly's locker and secretly hoped Holly wouldn't catch him. He met with Rowley who was going to watch his back. They went up the 8th grade staircase quietly. Rowley came first to see if anyone was in the hallway and shook his head at Greg. Greg then proceeded down to Holly's locker with Rowley watching the staircase.

Greg slipped note in between the little opening and wall at the top of the locker. He looked at Rowely and saw no one near. He let out a deep breath and he and Rowley made their way to library to finish up some homework.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

I still can't believe last night actually happened. Heather got kicked out, because of me. And then, when my parents came back, they prohibited any contact with Heather. As much as they could say, they couldn't stop me.

Anyway, when I opened my locker, a note fluttered to the ground. She was about to look at it when she heard someone coming up to her. It was Bryce, without his croonies, or any girls. He put a hand on the locker besides mine and leaned toward me. I hid the note behind my back.

"Hey Holly, He said in a smooth voice. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite after school?"

Holly shut her locker door with a loud bang and said, "No thanks, I got plans." She walked away and headed to homeroom.

I sat at my desk and looked at the note more carefully. It was a short poem. I quickly read it and look at Greg who's talking to Rowley. I can't believe it, Greg likes me back!

Yes, if only I could tell Heather. If only I could tell her.

* * *

**Third Person**

Greg and Rowley were whispering to each other as they watched Holly read the poem. As soon as they saw her eyes widen, they turned to face each other, making sure Holly didn't see them.

"She looks happy," Greg says.

"Well yeah," Rowley replies. "She finds out that her crush likes her back, it's a great feeling."

"How do you know?" Greg asks suspiciously. Did his best friend like someone?

"Duh," Rowley said. "I've been watching you two since the beginning of the year. When you found out Holly wrote the poem you seemed to have exploded."

"Yeah," Greg said dumbly."Dude, thanks for helping me. I wish I could help you get a girl."

"Nah, it's okay," Rowley said. "I don't have my eye on anyone anyway."

Greg stared at Rowley in disbelief but Rowley didn't crack. Greg stopped staring at him when the bell rang.

"Let's see how Holly is in science." With that, they went off to first period.

* * *

**So how was that? Poor Heather, kicked out. Anyone want to annihilate Mr. and Mrs. Hills? I know I do. Anyway please review.** **Reviews are a nice going away gift. Anyway, I think I'll be able to update Tuesday since I'll be in an airport for most of the day, so yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Review and I'll buy you tacos, virtual tacos.**


	15. Chapter 15: Can't Do A Thing

**Okay guys, I'm back and have finally updated this. So, yeah. Anyway let me tell you, it is very hot and I feel like warm wet ham. Yeah, not pretty. So, if you find the one reference I put in here I will give you virtual cookies. Anyway, has nothing to do with DoaWK if that helps. Also, I apologize for not updating sooner, my cousins kept me busier then usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: LISTEN DUDES, IF I OWNED THIS, THEN THE BOOK COVER WOULDN'T SAY DIARY OF A WIMPY KID BY JEFF KINNEY. IT WOULD SAY DIARY OF A WIMPY KID BY... HA! NOT STUPID TO PUT MY REAL NAME.**

**EnJoY! **

* * *

Greg beat most of the kids including Rowley to science but he was surprised to see the few that beat him standing in the front of the room instead of sitting down. He also saw Winters standing with the kids pointing and holding a clipboard.

_No, _Greg thought. _I thought Winters wouldn't do a thing. She said so in the beginning of the year. _He sighed and walked toward the bunch of kids. Winters showed him the seating chart and he was surprised to see that he still had the same seat. Instead of Holly though, he was sitting next to Rowley so it wasn't too bad. Holly was sitting with Trista. This would get interesting.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

When I walked into the room, I was surprised to see kids sitting in random seats. I saw that Greg was still in his original seat but my seat was taken by Rowley. Oh no, Winters said she wouldn't change our seats. Great, I check the seatng chart and my luck starts to run, I'm sitting next to Trista. After Rowley told me, I couldn't yet could believe Trista sent a poem to Greg. I was not looking forward to sitting next to her.

Thankfully, she probably doesn't know that I was the one that sent the other note. Just in case though, I'm gonna need to make sure she knows that Greg is mine.

* * *

**Third Person**

Holly headed to the back row and sat at the middle table next to Trista. Trista didn't give a nod or acknowledge her. She just continued to doodle in her notebook. Holly looked over Trista's left shoulder and became enraged at what she saw:

_Mr. and Mrs. Greg Heffley_

_Mrs. Trista Heffley_

_Greg and Trista Heffley_

_Grista_

_Tristeg_

Holly held in the urge to hurt Trista and tried to ignore her. She couldn't focus on what Ms. Winters was saying. She could see Greg and Rowley passing notes underneath their table and on the table when Winters' back was turned. Holly decided to do the same. She ripped out a corner of a page from her notebook and wrote a quick message. Making sure Trista couldn't see, she slid it into the opening of her binder.

* * *

**Trista's POV**

_Mrs. Trista Heffley _is what I wrote. Okay, so maybe this crush is a little over the top but I can't help it. I really like him, _really reallly_ like him. Anyway, I just doodle hearts and names of my possible future. When I the bell rings, I open my binder to put my notebook away and I find a note. Curious I open it up and it reads:

_Stay away from Greg Heffley. He's mine. Stay away or you'll see my bad side!_

My eyebrows rise in anger. No one can tell me to stay away from him. He isn't even dating anyone, at least, I don't think he is.

Throughout the day, Greg, Holly and the rest of the 8th grade students were in shock when they found out that every teacher was switching seats. Some students were glad and relieved, some, not so much. Very few like Greg, still had their old seats. Some like Bryce got moved away from Fre-the class weirdo.

* * *

**Third Person**

_End of the Day_

Greg and Holly couldn't believe their luck, not one chance did they get to speak to each other. Greg was unsure of what to do. Should he ask Holly out on a date or wait until tomorrow? He had absolutely no idea of what to do.

Holly wasn't sure of how to approach Greg. She couldn't go over to his house, her parents would ground her for eternity or worst, kick her out. She hadn't heard a thing from Heather yet. She was anxious to see how her sister was doing so she decided to go home.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

It's the end of the day and I am going to my _new_ home. I'm so thankful to Nick for letting me stay somewhere. Then again, Nick and I are much closer than most expect.

I greet Nick and get on the bus. I send a text to Holly saying I'm okay. Cannot wait for my new home.

* * *

**Third Person**

Holly was relieved when she saw her sister's text. She had been worried sick since Heather got kicked out. Heather stated she was staying with a friend. Holly was a bit confused, who was Heather staying with?

Holly sighed and decided to ask her sister in person on the weekend. It was the one time she could go where she pleased without her parents breathing down her neck.

Holly was still confused on what to do with Greg. It was a bit dangerous sending the text to her sister knowing her parents could track it. Sending a text to Greg wouldn't be much safer. She could always go over to Rowley's, his parents were rich and well known and Rowley probably wouldn't mind helping. She just hoped her parents wouldn't put two and two together.

Sending a quick text to Rowley, she sat at her desk and got a pencil. Homework time.

* * *

**Well, was it nice, no, yes, uh... Review! I know bad chap, mostly a filler. And also, more on Heather. Besides, anyone know the reference? If you don't I'll tell you next chapter. COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT, FIGURE IT OUT!**

**ANYWAY, UM, REVIEW! THEY... MAKE...MY...DAY!**


	16. Chapter 16: He Tries To Ask

**Alright, apparently no has gotten the reference. So, one more chance and a clue, read the _whole_ last chapter. If you don't get it, then okay. Just curious to see if you guys would get it. **

**First I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read. I feel, you haven't gotten much credit lately which isn't exactly fair so, THANK YOU!**

**Next, because of all your reviews, this is the fifth most reviewed Diary of a Wimpy Kid story. I didn't even know, someone pointed it out to me so THANK YOU! AGAIN!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Perry16370: Thank you! Also YAY! 60 reviews! Wooo!**

**You guys rock!**

**Alright, moving on. Story TIme!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID. JEFF KINNEY DOES UNFORTUNATELY. OH, JEFF, WHY?**

* * *

**Rowley's POV**

It's Friday night, and I"m doing homework. Yep, I'm sitting up in my room and I get a text, from Holly. First thing going through my mind: _How did she get my number? _I sigh, dismiss the thought and read the text:

_Can I come over?_

My brain freezes for a moment. Why would Holly want to come over to my house? She likes Greg and he likes her, so what's going on? Maybe she needs help, help that Greg can't give so I quickly text back:

_Sure. How 'bout 15 minutes?_

Not even a minute later I get a quick "yes". I lean back in my chair. I got them together but they haven't had a chance to speak to each other. Today just had to be the day all the teachers decided to change the seating arrangements. I yawn and rub my eyes. It's only 7 and I'm tired. If this is 8th grade then I can't imagine what high school will be like.

High school. Only 4 more years after this and then I'm off the college. My dream was to go to Harvard but I'm not sure that'll happen. Harvard may not happen but maybe another Ivy League school could. I bet Greg could go into art. He's a good artist.

I'm lost in my thoughts about the future because the next thing I hear is my mom yelling, "Rowley, Holly's here!" I bound out of my room and down the staircase quickly. Holly's sitting in the living room chatting with my mom. She sees me and gives a small smile. She stands up, thanks my mom and follows me up. As soon as were both in, I shut and lock the door. I love my parents but they do not need to hear what's going on.

Holly's siiting on my bed and I sit in my desk chair. I wait a moment and ask, "So, Holly, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Holly replies. "I need your advice and maybe a bit of help."

"About what?" I ask siitting up a bit more straight. This is interesting.

"My parents," Holly says quietly. "They know about Greg and they're not to happy. They've forbidden me to see him without saying anything."

"I'm a bit lost," I say. I really am. If she isn't banned yet, why is she being so cautious?

"Listen Rowley," Holly says seriously. "They kicked my sister out because she wouldn't say who she's dating and if she doesn't say, it usually means my parents won't like the boy. My parents don't like us dating kids who's families aren't wealthy as ours."

"So you came to my house to thwart off any suspicion. Good thinking," I say. It's more genius really. "Hold on, I gotta call Greg over."

"Wait why?" Holly asks me alarmed. I'm confused once more and reply,

"Because, you two like each other and haven't spoken at all. Now let me call him."

* * *

**Greg's POV**

I was busy playing Twisted Wizard 3 when I hear the phone ring. I let my mom get it, assuming the call is for her. She pops up next to me and whispers, "Rowley". I pause the game and reach out to get the phone. Why is Rowley calling now?

"Hey Rowl," I say. "What's going on?"

I hear someone else in the background and hear Rowley say, "Not much but I need you to come over like now."

"Now?" I question. I was almost done with level 9, and trust me, it's a toughie. "I'm almost done with level 9 can't it wait?"

"No it can't," Rowley says urgently. That's odd, he usually isn't this urgent.

"Fine, be there in 5 minutes," I say with a sigh. "See ya." I hang up and reluctantly get up to turn the game console and TV off. This better be good. It's not everyday you almost finish level 9 of a hard game on your first try.

* * *

**Third Person**

Rowley was surprised to see Greg at his doorstep so fast. He invited his friend over and literally pushed through living room and up the stairs. When Greg enters Rowley's bedroom, he's surprised to see Holly Hills.

Holly jumps when she sees Greg standing in the doorway in front of Rowley.

"Hey Holly," Greg says entering the room with a small smile.

"Uh hi Greg," Holly says awkwardly.

"Greg, Holly, I will leave you alone. And don't think about leaving. I'll be outside the door." Rowley says with a smirk. He closes the door, leaving the room in silence.

Greg sighs and says, "We need to talk." Greg sits on the bed and pats the space next to him. Holly sits next him.

She then says, "You like me and I like you." She pauses for a moment and asks, "How long?"

Greg looks at the carpet. He isn't so sure of what to say but says, "Since last year. Even after the accident at the ice rink. You?"

"After the ice rink accident," Holly replies softly.

The room lapses in silence. Greg is trying to think of something to say but all he can think of is asking Holly on a date. He takes a deep breath and asks, "Holly Hills, will you go on a, on a date, with um me?"

Holly gives a small smile. He had the guts to ask her. Holly doesn't hesitate when she says, "No."

"Oh," Greg says without thinking. Then it occurs to him, "What?"

* * *

**Oh I am evil. So there is a good reason she refused don't worry she isn't having second thoughts. You'll see next chapter which should be up Sunday. But if you want it faster, then REVIEW! I think 8 is an appropriate amount to ask for. So, 8 reviews on whichever day, I'll update the next chapter. It's going up on Sunday for sure but, maybe you can get it early.**

**REVIEW! Also think of the reference in the last chapter. Also, we hit 60! Wooooooohooooooo! After that, there are two more memorable milestones soon to be accomplished coming up so read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17: She's My Girlfriend

**Okay, so lot of milestones reached this month. 1. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants reaches an all time 3000 views. 2. The month of July has brought ****4000 ****hits and ****1000 ****visitors. Wooooooooooo! So, now I must give you all an explanation. The story was not uploaded on Sunday or sooner because internet was down. That's the Caribbean for ya.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Cookie. Monster 67- **Thanks, I have no plans of abandoning the stories and guarantee they will be finished at one point eventually.

**Douchbag1234- **:D I wish. And Thanks!

**Perry16370- **Lucky! Thanks and you'll see.

**bigmike333221-** Sorry, skill I learned as I read fanfiction. And awesome, thanks!

**Victorious FAN**- Good job! You got the reference. Victorious and yes I think that was the episode.

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID. IF ANYONE ENDS UP OWNING IT, CAN WE SHARE?**

* * *

"_No."_

"_Oh," Greg said without thinking. Then it occurs to him, "Wait what?"_

* * *

**Rowley's POV**

I was standing outside the door when I heard what Greg asked. I wish I was like him like that. Yeah, I have a crush and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to do what Greg did. Right now, my first every crush is on Patty Farrell. Yeah, laugh and do what you want but Patty is _amazing. _She's smart, kind and she just got contacts. She has amazing eyes!

Also, don't criticize me for not telling Greg. I just realized my crush today! It's been lurking in my brain for a while I guess. Anyway, next I hear Holly's voice and I almost scream, she just said, "no." She likes him! Why would she say no? Ugh, why do girls have to be so confusing!

* * *

**Third Person**

Holly gave Greg a small smile. "Yes Greg I have to say no, "She says.

"But, why?" Greg asks utterly confused. He liked Holly and Holly liked him, what was wrong?

Holly sighs and explains, "Listen Greg, I have crushed on you for over a year. The feelings just intensified month after month after month. The reason I don't want to go on a date is because I don't want that to go away if the first date goes wrong." With that Holly goes over to the window to stare out at the stars.

Greg turns looks at Holly's back as if she was from another planet.

Outside, Rowley quietly opens the door a crack and slips in unknown to the two. He hears everything and isn't surprised to see Greg looking at Holly's back in shock. Rowley mentally sighs and grabs his phone. He goes back outside and sends a message to Greg.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

I am so lost. She likes me but doesn't want to go on a date with me. Does that make any since to you? Because if it does, then someone, please explain. I feel my pocket vibrate and take out my new cell phone. My dad got it for me for Christmas. And it's a real phone, not like that Ladybug phone my parents got me a while back.

Anyway, there's a message, from Rowley. I look around and see that his cell phone isn't on his desk. I could have sworn it was there a minute ago. I just shake my head and open up the message.

**Greg heard what she said so read this text carefully. **

**SHE WANTS TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITHOUT THE DATING! **

Well that makes since, in a weird way I guess. I mean, I kind of see her point. I'm not sure how I'm going to be if after a over a year of crushing on her, the first date ruins everything. It's just, going to be a bit odd. I mean, isn't usually the dates especially the first that decides if the boy and girl should be dating?

I scroll and see that Rowley has written more. I can't help but let out a snort at this one.

**Does this help?**

Some days and situations like this make me question how my friend's brain works. I don't care though, he got me Holly Hills. Heck, if I end up marrying her and have a son, I'll name him Rowley Jr.

I put the phone back in my pocket and see Holly looking at me with her arms crossed. I gulp and look back at her. Immediately, I'm lost in those green eyes. No Greg, I think to myself. I take a step towards around the bed and I nervously ask, "When you said why you wouldn't date me, was it because you wanted to be, 'more' without a first date?"

I look at her nervously and see that her arms aren't crossed and her gaze seems to have softened a bit. She seems to be pondering, wait did I just say pondering?

She looks at me with a hint of curiosity and asks, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

I'm pretty sure saying, "Rowley told me" isn't going to sit well. So I give a shrug and say, "Lucky guess."

Holly looks at me with some doubt but continues on saying, "Greg I like you, a lot. I, I just don't want to go on a date. At least not now, I've waited a year and I'm not waiting anymore."

I just stood there, like an idiot. I wasn't sure of what to say. I felt my mouth open and close several times, trying to form words but nothing came out.

Holly looks at me and _smiles_. "Cat got your tongue?" she asks.

I just nod dumbly. "I'm a bit," I say trying to find the right word. "Confused."

"Well of course you are," Holly says. She knows? "You don't know how to react. I want to be your girlfriend without going on a date."

"You do?" The question sneaks past my lips.

"Well of course," Holly says. She looks a bit offended.

"Okay," I say trying to process this. "Holly Hills would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I can't believe how easy it was to say that.

"Yes," she says. "Now, I have to go before my parents ground me, see you!"

She opened the door, and she left. That was quick and odd. She just left. I hear the door open expecting Rowley to come in but instead she's back.

She comes over and kisses my cheek. She smiles and says, "You didn't expect me to leave without a proper goodbye did you?"

I just turned to face her and she shrugs. Now she leaves and when she closes the door, I smile.

* * *

**Third Person**

Rowley comes in the room. He had been coming out of the bathroom when he saw Holly leave with a smile on her face. He waited until he heard the front door downstairs close and walked in his room. He saw Greg touching his cheek with an "awe" expression on his face.

Rowley says, "What happened?"

Greg looks at his friend and slowly says, "I'm not sure but I can tell you one thing."

"What?" Rowley asks. He was curious to see if what he did worked.

"My girlfriend is Holly Hills."

* * *

**Not so good. Yeah, well, drama comes next chapter. School, Bryce and telling. Yeah, that's all I'm going to say but I think you can connect the pieces. Sorry for not updating sooner but thanks for sticking by.**

**REVIEW! If you don't, my day will be ruined and I will cry. Well not really but you get the idea.**


	18. Chapter 18: He's My Boyfriend

**So, how's it going? My life is going pretty good. Like 4000 total hits to this story so THANKS! You guys are amazing. 1000 hits in less than a month. Wow! Okay, second point of the chapter, setting Rowley up with someone else. Seems you guys are not a big Patty fan so any ideas? 'Cause honestly, I don't know who to pair him up with. If you want an OC, PM or review one and we will see.**

**Until I get another person to pair up Rowley with, Patty will remain a crush okay? I'll get rid of her in the next chapter actually but Rowley is going to have to learn the hard way. Okay, third point of business, 5000 views and 1300 visitors for JULY! YEAH! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Now if only I could bake you cookies… **

**Never mind. BTW, we are sitting at 89 reviews. You all are just too awesome for me. Now we are at **

**20,000 words. COOL!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Red-HeadNinja1524****- Don't worry, I woke up to 16 great reviews. I am not crying anytime soon.**

**RECKLESS- Thank you and I'm honored that my story was your first fanfiction story.**

**JARHEAD- Thanks!**

**Guests-I am updating, now and thank you!**

**survivalfrek- THANK YOU!**

**Chillerrrrrrx8- I have to admit, the review overwhelmed me a bit but thank you. Right now, Mrs. Heffley will be coming back in the next chapter or two. The men are okay. And Heather? You'll find out later. Only thing I recommend, everything isn't what it seems.**

**Rodrick-Amusing.**

**Rowley Jr.- Right?**

**Do not own DOAWK. Never have, never will. A/N was super long this time.**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

It was a frosty January morning. Holly was waiting for Greg to show up. Today was the day that the 8th grade finds out who she's dating. She was impatiently tapping her foot now, where was Greg?

The boy in question was running as fast as he could to school. That rezoning thing had happened again. Rowley by his side they just met the swarm of kids going in. Greg wished he could be Holly right now. Why of all the days did they have to run today?

Greg sighs and frowns until he feels a hand laced with his. He looks to his side and can't believe Holly standing next to him with a small smile.

"Where were you?" Holly asks as they walk in. They ignore the gasps of the 6th and 7th graders and go up the 8th grade stair case.

"One word," Greg replies back. "Rezoning. Me and Rowley had to run."

"Rowley and I," Holly corrects. "That stinks. First time?"

"Second," Greg says. "We ran the first time also; barely made it though."

They turned into the 8th grade hallway holding hands and like downstairs, they met the gasps. They saw faces in disbelief. Almost all the guys were looking at Greg with dirty and menacing looks of jealousy. All the girls were had looks of disbelief and started to whisper. A face here and there didn't care while one was smiling. On another face however, there was a muscle jumping in their jaw and they slammed their locker door closed.

Greg grabs his science stuff and puts his backpack away before anyone approaches him and goes straight to homeroom. Everyone was whispering and when he walks in, they all look at him. Greg pays no heed to their stares and glares and sits next to Rowley.

"Wow," Rowley says in a bit of awe. "Almost everyone was looking at you two, even the nerds and geeks."

"I knew this was going to happen," Greg says to his friend. "Just, not to this extent."

"Yeah but this was with Holly, the fourth prettiest and most popular girl," Rowley says. "Imagine if it was Jessica James or Madison Gardens."

Greg knew his friend was right. Jessica and Madison were best friends and the most prettiest and popular girls in the school. Well, the second and third. Holly was now the prettiest girl in his eyes. He knew those two along with the other popular girls were going to grill Holly, especially at lunch. It also didn't help that Holly was pretty good friends with those two.

The worst he would get was probably Chirag, Fregley and a couple other guys. Not so bad compared to Holly's situation.

"Listen," Greg whispers. "Jessica, Madison and Sofia are going to give her the most problems probably. I'm not sure though."

"Not sure of what?" Holly suddenly asks dropping in the seat beside him. She had just beaten the bell.

"Of who is going to give you the most problems," Rowley says with realizing. "Whoops, I was not supposed to say that."

"You're thinking of that too?" Holly asks with a frown. "Same, it's probably going to be Sofia, Madison and Jessica. For you?"

"Most likely Chirag, Fregley and some other guys," Greg says uncertainly. "Maybe other guys."

They both knew that Bryce was the 'other' guy. The bell rang and the trio got up and headed to science. Greg and Rowley stayed up front while Holly went to the back to sit in her seat. It was at that moment she remembered Trista.

Moments later, said girl sat down next to Holly. She turns to look at Holly with a cold stare and asks,

"I take it you left that note in my binder?"

Holly stared straight at the board waiting for the bell to ring. She did however give a small nod.

"You had no right to do that," Trista states angrily. "He wasn't dating anyone."

"Actually," Holly says finally turning to Trista's face. "We both told each other we liked each other at that point."

"_You _were the one that put that envelope on his locker," Trista says finally figuring it out. "I should have known."

"You put the other envelope on his locker," Holly states not asks.

"You knew?" Trista asks surprised.

"Secret source," Holly says with a nod and the bell rings. She turns her attention to Winters and doesn't talk to Trista for the rest of the period.

* * *

_Lunch Time_

_YUM!_

Greg was not looking forward to lunch while Holly looked calm. In all honesty, she was freaking out. She knew only one person for sure who would undoubtedly support her. And that person was not sitting with her.

_You can do this Holly, _Holly thinks to herself. _You're doing it for you and Greg. _The thought instantly calmed her down and she went to sit at her regular lunch table. Surprisingly, no one asked her to leave. I

Things however, were very tense. There was very little conversation and since she was sitting in the middle, both ends of the table could whisper freely. She was certain she could hear words like, "Heffley," and "wimp" and "loser". This angered her. She turned to one end and said loudly,

"Yeah I'm dating Greg, do you have a problem with that? Because if you do, then that's not my problem."

She got with a huff and made her way to Greg's table but not before she heard someone clap. Now two, now three. She saw her boyfriend, Rowley and her true supporter clapping. Everyone else seemed conflicted on whether to clap or not but she didn't care. She sat with Greg and Rowley and was shocked that Fregley, Chirag and the other guys didn't mind.

Lunch went back to normal after that.

* * *

_End of the school day_

_YAY!_

Holly was putting her stuff in her backpack when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned and found herself looking into Greg's deep brown eyes. He had a small grin on his face. They had survived the first day of school. At that, Holly couldn't help it and gave a small grin too.

The grin however was wiped of her face when she saw who was behind them: Bryce.

"I want to talk to Holly for a second Heffley," Bryce demands

Greg looks at Holly but she nods. Greg stays in the same spot as Holly and Bryce walk a little further down the hall.

"Why , why?" Bryce asks. "Why are you dating that wimp? You could be dating me!"

"Because I don't want to date you," Holly says furiously. "I want to date him and he isn't a wimp."

"Yeah whatever about him but think about it," Bryce says slightly whiny. "We'd make the perfect couple."

"No we wouldn't," Holly states firmly. "You know why, because I don't like you. Now leave me and Greg _alone._"

Bryce mutters things angrily under his breath. He walks by Greg, bumping hard in the shoulder and saying, "Watch your step wimp. Holly will be coming back to me any day now."

An angry Holly wanted to say something but was unsure of what to say. So she says to Bryce's retreating back, "He isn't a wimp and he has a name. Greg Heffley, he's my boyfriend."

And Greg knew, the bruised shoulder was worth her saying those three words.

* * *

**Well guys, I was itching to get this up as soon as possible. Don't worry, more drama ensues next chapter. Let's just say, Greg and Holly being a couple gets spread beyond the school walls. Yeah, **_**they **_**know. So, family comes together next chapter, Heather probably and well that's about it. So, REVIEW! Also, tell me which person Rowley should be paired up with, DOAWK character or OC, tell me!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Lot Happens

**Hi everyone. I have to apologize for my absence. My computer unfortunately crashed and it took a while to get the recovery discs to recover everything. That also means about 20 chapters of all my stories, _gone. _So I'm sorry. I've been able to review and send a few PM's but nothing big. I really am sorry and I hope you're all still reading. So I bring the new chapter and will, lots of suspicious activity. Also, 100 REVIEWS! YEAH! It doesn't say 103, it says 91. If you look on the bottom though, it says 103 so THANK YOU! I promise also ALIS will be updated tomorrow. Guranteed.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Z-Swagg: Thank you... non-wimp.**

**thegreatestever: Thanks. Good luck?**

**Guest: Thanks for the suggestion, maybe.**

**someone: Thank you. And no, I don't think I'm copying the books but thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN IT. NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL. STOP YELLING AT ME!**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

Heather shut her locker. It was the end of the school day and she was itching to get to Rowley's. He had told her that he had a surprise for her. The only thing she was waiting for was Nick.

"Sorry Heather," Nick says kissing Heather's cheek. "Carmichael kept me after class again.

They both got on the bus, Heather waiting for Rowley's house to come up.

"It's cool Nick," Heather says with small smile. "I gotta go for the babysitting gig; I hear that I'm getting a surprise."

Rowley's house came up and she stood up. Before leaving Nick says, "Good luck. Call me and I'll pick you up."

Heather gives a smile and nod and gets off. As soon as she steps on the porch the door opens revealing Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson. After talking to them briefly, she locks the door and goes upstairs to Rowley's room.

As soon as she knocks on the door, it opens and she's knocked back by a small but powerful force.

(LINE BREAK)

As soon as that door opens, Holly rushes into her sister. It's been so long since she saw her sister.

"Um Holly," She hears her sister's muffled voice. "I'm starting to lose the ability to breathe!"

"Sorry!" Holly says breaking away from her sister. "I guess I missed you." She says this with a small grin.

"Guess?" Heather asks raising an eyebrow. She sees Holly trying to correct but says with a smirk, "I guess I missed you too."

Someone clears their throat and the sisters turn their heads. Heather sees a nervous Greg and a smiling Rowley.

She walks up to Greg and says, "Alright Heffley listen up. If you hurt my baby sister in any way, then you will have to deal with me. Got it?"

"Got it," Greg says nervously.

Holly who's amused says, "What was that for?"

"It's my job," Heather says. "To warn the boy. I have to protect my baby sister somehow. So, what are you doing here?"

"They came to see you," Rowley replies. "We've kinda made my house the rendezvous point to meet. Holly explained a little about the situation at your house."

"Yeah," Holly states. "About that, where are you staying?"

"Wait," Greg interrupts. "What do you mean? She isn't at your house?"

Heather shakes her head darkly. "My dear old parents kicked me out," She says with a bitter smile. "I'm staying with Nick."

"Nick?" Holly asks. "As in the Nick you told me you were dating?"

Heather nods not missing the looks Greg gives Rowley. "You haven't told Greg the story have you?" She asks knowing the answer.

"What story?" Greg asks. "Holly?"

Holly sighs not really wanting to tell the story. "Now is not the time, I promise I'll tell you later, _privately_."

Greg decides to not push Holly but he's determined to get the story out of Holly.

The four just stand there, unsure of what to do.

Then Greg speaks up. "Rowl, Heather can I talk to Holly alone for a minute?"

They both nod and leave the room. Holly knows what Greg wants to talk about and starts talking, "Okay, Um, my parents only want me and Heather to date kids that have rich parents. See, I think my mom heard about you when I was talking to Heather and she told my dad."

Holly continues explaining everything about Bryce coming over to her sister getting kicked out.

When she finishes her story, she's amazed to see a look of wonder on his face.

He explains, "It's just that, you and your sister went through all that because you had a crush on me and wanted to date me."

Holly didn't say a thing. All she could do was give a small smile and shrug. They both end up going downstairs and see Rowley watching TV and Heather talking to someone on her cell phone.

As soon as Greg sits on the couch and watches with Rowley, Holly pulls Heather aside.

"Okay Heather," Holly says slowly. "Now, we are alone so tell me about this Nick guy."

Heather couldn't help but laugh. "My my Holly, someone's very curious today. Sorry Holls but I'm staying quiet just for now. Let's just say, Nick has helped me for a while.

"Is his family rich?" Holly asks.

Heather nods and smiles. "They are a bit wealthy," Heather says. "Mom and dad wouldn't approve though."

"Why?" Holly asks stupefied. Why wouldn't her parents allow Heather to date Nick if his family was wealthy?

Heather doesn't say anything and gives her sister a look that says 'you'll find out later'. Holly sighs but turns her attention to Greg who seems to be talking about a wizard that's twisted with Rowley.

As time flew by, Holly got a ride from Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson when they came home. All Heather could do was make up some excuse and give her little sister a hug before she left.

Heather didn't hear Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson thank her and only got out of her little world when they handed her the babysitting money. She called Nick and minutes later, Nick drove up to the Jefferson residence.

Heather dropped into the passenger seat a moment later.

"I got to see my sister," Heather says as soon as the car starts moving. "I can't believe Rowley set it up."

After that, the teens are quiet but it's a comfortable silence that fills them.

* * *

As soon as Holly steps out of the car, she thanks Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson and heads up to the front door. Her finger barely touches the door bell before the door opens and she's whisked away by her mother.

Holly finds herself in the den watching her father read the newspaper and her mother glaring at her. Holly gulps a nervous breath and sits in one of the armchairs. She has a good feeling about why she's here but hopes in the small chance that she is wrong.

Minutes tick by before Richard Hills put his newspaper down. He looks at his daughter over his glasses. He sees Holly taking a sudden interest in her shoes. Then, he turns to his wife. He sees a frown on her face and impatience in her eyes.

"Alright," Richard says. "Dear what is the problem?"

"I got a very _interesting _phone call," Mrs. Hills says in a hard tone. "Apparently our dear daughter is dating someone."

"Okay," He says. "And?"

"And she hasn't told us!" Elizabeth Hills exclaims.

"Yeah because we have been dating for like two days!" Holly interrupts. "Besides who told… That idiot Bryce told you, right?"

The look on her mother's face was enough to confirm Holly's thoughts. "Wow," She says softly to herself but loudly enough for her parents to hear. "Trust a boy you barely know over your daughter. Nice."

"Holly dear," Her father starts saying nervously. "Please we trust you. If you don't tell us then how are we supposed to know?"

Holly gives her father a cold stare. "What if I didn't want you to know?" She asks coldly. "It is my business." Seeing the angry look on her mother's face Holly quickly adds, "Besides, it's probably a fling you know, dating for a couple of days maybe a week then breaking up. It isn't something you should worry about. If anything happens you know I will always come to you." She added this last part softly.

Richard felt his heart pang. His daughter was only looking out for him. His wife on the other hand was suspicious. This wasn't like her daughter at all. Then again, her daughter was always more truthful and well better than her other one.

Holly always got better grades, gave respect, and earned respect. Heather on the other hand had been rebellious since day one. Average grades, rarely gave respect and even more scarcely earned respect.

Elizabeth turns to Richard who seems to accepting of it. Elizabeth decides to roll along and waits to strike later on.

"Alright dear," She says. "I apologize. You may go to bed now."

Holly wanting to protest decides to not push her luck and simply nods. Figuring she got lucky she can't help but be suspicious of her mother. Her father was easy to sway her mother however was much harder.

_Better be on my toes,_ Holly thinks to herself. _I hope Heather's okay. I wonder what's up with this Nick guy. Wealthy but mom and dad wouldn't approve? Hmmm, wonder what's going on._

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg was still at Rowley's. Even though Rowley was smiling when Heather saw Holly something seemed off.

"Rowl," Greg says. "You okay?"

Rowley shrugs. "I guess. I'm just, just you know, getting over Patty."

"Um, excuse me?" Greg asks. "You had a crush on her?"

Rowley nods. "For a while, until I saw the real her."

"What happened?" Greg asks.

"Let's just say," Rowley says. "She's a bit, bossy."

* * *

**He got over it, alright? Now, some of you want him to date Patty. Please pick. I got suggestions about Trista, an OC, maybe OC. You'll see next chapter. As for Nick, let's see if someone can figure it out. Anyway, REVIEW! PLEASE! School starts soon and will, updates will become weekly. So, until next time I guess. Also I'm on twitter. Same as my penname here. And maybe just maybe I'll be giving tweets on the stories. **


	20. Chapter 20: No Date But Nick

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not updating. My computer crashed and I got home two almost three days late so yeah. because it leads up to a date.! I know lately romance has been at an all time low since I'm focusing more on drama so bare with me. So in this you will finally meet Nick. And no, no one has figured out who Nick is. Right moving on. Also if you don't like the story, do not read it!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Bobby262- I'm sorry. I tried to update on the 17th but I couldn't. This was the best I could do. Sorry and happy belated birthday!**

**tatum1212- I know right?**

**riley- Thanks!**

**someone Nice. Yes that dinner will be coming up soon. And I don't know. Do we need a school dance?**

**Prisoner627- Thank you and we will see. I think we'll cross that bridge when it comes.**

**Dandy- Fine. I will do the first one, second and third I don't know! Maybe in the end because this is not the end. Step up my game? If you don't like it, don't read it! **

**I Don't Own It!**

* * *

**Greg's POV**

You know, it feels weird dating someone without going on a date with them. Right now, I'm sitting in my room thinking about Holly and me. I think it's time to go on a date. Don't you?

It feels weird to hold hands when nothing has happened yet. It's time.

* * *

**Third Person**

The next day at school went by fast. Now it was the end of the day and Greg was ready to put his plan into action. He walks up to Holly at her locker and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I, I need to talk to you," Greg says looking at her.

"Okay," Holly says confused. She shuts her locker and asks, "What?"

"I was wondering if," Greg says nervously. "If you um you know, wanted to go on a date?"

Holly smiles. First date here I come. "Sure, I guess it's time to. When?"

"Tomorrow," Greg says confidently. "At 12. I'll pick you up."

Holly nods and says with a smile, "Can't wait then."

* * *

_Heffley Residence_

"You asked her out on a date?" Rowley asks. They're playing Twisted Wizard 3 and drinking sodas.

"Yep," Greg says. "I think it's time. Besides, she said yes and I even have a plan."

"Which would be?" Rowley asks.

"Picnic in the park," Greg says. "Romantic and good for a first date."

"I guess," Rowley says. "But, won't other people see you guys?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Greg replies back. "I don't care. The world needs to know that I'm dating her and that she's dating me."

Rowley sighs but doesn't get to say a thing because Mrs. Heffley walks in.

"My son's going on a date!" Susan Heffley exclaims. "Oh congratulations dear. Who is it?"

"Holly mom," Greg says a tad annoyed. "My first date."

"Ah first date," Mrs. Heffley says. "Good luck Greg. If you need help you know where to find me."

"Right, right," Greg mutters. "I guess I better start planning. Wanna help?"

* * *

_Saturday_

_11:48 a.m._

Greg put the picnic blanket in the basket and shut it tight. He had 10 minutes to get to Holly's and needed to hurry. He grabbed the basket and left the house. He knew he was probably going to have to run.

He breaks out into a sprint and by the time he comes to the Hills' house he's out of breath and it's 11:58. Composing himself, he takes a deep breath and walks up to the door. He rings the doorbell and waits. While waiting, he checks his phone for messages and is surprised to see one from Holly, that was unread.

_Greg whatever you do, do not ring the doorbell. Call me when you're here. DON'T RING THE DOORBELL._

Oh, sh, shoot! Before he can do anything, the door opens and there stands Mr. Hills.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

Today, I woke up refreshed and nervous. My first date with Greg. He didn't say anything except that he was picking me up. Before anything I send him a quick text saying to not ring the doorbell but to call or text instead. My parents are home and I really don't need my boyfriend getting interrogated before the first date.

It's really hot today so I put on tank and some shorts. Before I know it, the doorbell rings. I stay upstairs. I mean it can't be Greg, after all I did send him the text. Just in case though, I go downstairs slowly so that I don't make a sound.

I turn a corner and yep, he's being interrogated by mom and dad.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

The door opens and I see a man with light brown hair wearing a suit and tie looking at me. He has a what is it, yeah a _grim _expression on his face. He gestures to get in and I do. I follow him through the hall and enter the living room. And let me tell you, it's big. Like really big.

There's a fireplace, several armchairs, bookshelves and even a portrait of the Hills family above the fireplace. I stare at Holly's beautiful face. She has a smile but her eyes seem to be looking somewhere else. Odd. I see Heather standing next to Holly and she looks the same I guess. So, I sit in one of the armchairs and he looks at me oddly.

"Greg Heffley?" He asks with grimace. What did I do?

"Ye, Yes, sir," I stammer out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hills." I can't help but say this nervously. He gazes at me and relaxes a bit.

"The same goes for you Mr. Heffley." He says to me.

"Um, you can call me Greg." I say.

"Yes, well Mr. Heffley," He says pretty much ignoring my last comment. "What are you intentions with my daughter?"

"Um, intentions?" I question. What did he mean? I liked Holly and wanted to spend time with her? I don't think I've ever been asked a question like this.

"Yes," He replies sounding impatient. "What do you plan to do with my daughter?"

All I say is "Um," before my savior comes.

"Dad," Holly says interrupting me. "It's the first date. Nothing more." I see her eye the picnic basket and smile.

"Wait," Her dad interrupts. "You said that he was your boyfriend. And this is your first date? What have you been up to?"

"Dad," I hear her say in a slight threatening tone. I see him gulp and he leaves.

"Sorry," She says. "I thought I told you to not ring the doorbell."

"I didn't get your text 'til I came," I say with a sheepish smile. "It's okay though. I guess it's no surprise though of where we're going."

She nods but leads me through the front door and we head to the park. On the way, she asks me about what I said last.

"So," She says. "When dad asked you about your 'intentions', what were you going to say?"

"I don't know," I say truthfully. "Probably um."

"Um?" Holly asks laughing. "Really?"

"Yeah?" I question shrugging. "Okay maybe not. I would maybe say that I like you and want to spend more time with you."

"Really?" Holly asks softly.

"Of course," I say sincerly but confused. Why is she questioning it? It's the truth. Forget it. We just talk about stuff like school and celebrities and other stuff.

When we get to the park. We see a familiar face.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

I can't belieive it! I see Heather sitting on a checkered picnic blanket with some person. I can't see them well, they're concealed by a bush. I hear my sister' s voice.

"I know right Nick?"

Nick? I look at Greg who has the same look on his face. We walk up to Heather and there's surprise on her face. I bet there's even more on my face. I'm looking at Nick right now and I can't believe it.

Nick is a _girl._

* * *

So, what did you think? I don't know if any of you knew so I'm going to assume you didn't. Makes sense huh? Why I never used he or she just Nick. Well, more in the next chapter and yes it will be a date. I promise.

SO REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21: First Date

**What's up everyone? Here's the new chapter of the Heart Wants What The Heart Wants. So, yeah, last chapter's little twist, bit surprising right? Well more on that this chapter and the date too! Next chapter will be interesting, one person, multiple people, will especially be happy. Right, moving on. Today is 8/26 and I last updated on 8/19, exactly a week. Woo, I'm on time. Also, RIP Neil Armstrong: An American Hero. **

**And Thank you all for making this the most popular DOAWK story on Fanfiction! It might say 100 but at the bottom it says 132 which is one more then the seccond (sitting at first) most reviewed story which has 131! I really gotta see what's up with the review count with my stories. Also thank you for 8000 total hits and views for this month. Let's not forget 2200 hundred viewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. ANYTHING YOU READ IS PROBABLY NOT TRUE IN THE WIMPY KID UNIVERSE. *SIGHS* WANNA GET SOME PIZZA?**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

Someone- What's the point? Heather doesn't live there anymore so there's no point and besides, at this point, I'm not going to make Holly do that.

**EnJoY!**

* * *

_I'm looking at Nick right now and I can't believe it. Nick is a_ _**girl**__._

* * *

**Greg's POV**

Wow, well this is a bit of a twist. I turn to look at Holly and she's frozen. I look back at Heather and she's looking at Holly then back to Nick.

And Nick? What does she look like? Well she's sorta tan but kinda pale, she has brown wavy hair, and she's got these startling pair of grey eyes that seem quite familiar. I see her stand up and she's about the same height as Heather at 5'7. I am 5'6 while Holly's 5'5.

I step forward, and introduce myself while holding my hand out. "Greg Heffley," I say with a small smile. She grabs my hand and says, "Nicky, Nicky Thompson."

She steps back and takes a good look at me and Holly. I can hear her say, "You're right Heather. They do make a cute couple." I blush and she smirks a little.

"Of course," I look at my girlfriend. It's the first words she's said since we came here.

"Hmm?" I ask.

She turns to look at me and says, "That's why mom and dad wouldn't approve. Why it was none of their concern or anything. It clicks."

She turns to Heather who gives her a sheepish smile and shrugs. "Surprise?" She asks weakly.

Holly turns back to Nick and says, "Nice to finally meet you Nick. My sister here has told me _loads_ about you." Right now, Heather and Nick are both blushing like crazy. The only difference is that Heather's trying to give a death glare at the same time.

"Likewise," She responds. Then she adds, "Heather has also told me a lot about you, especially your boyfriend." Now I'm blushing, again.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

I can't believe I zoned out like that! It just hit me, really suddenly. I mean, it's a bit of a shock I guess. My sister is full of surprises. Most people think because of her rebellious attitude or grades she's an idiot but that's not true. I can't even keep a number of how many times Heather's helped me with my homework.

Point is, if she's happy then I guess I'm happy too.

"So Nick?" I ask my sister amused.

"Yeah," Heather says scratching the back of her neck.

"You see," Nick speaks up. "In this wonderful senior year, there's a kid named Nicholas and for some odd reason, he prefers to go by Nicky which is my name. And since I have pretty much every class with him, we told everyone to call him Nicky and to call me Nick to avoid confusion."

We (Greg and myself) nod in understanding and we all just stand there in silence. Then I remember the date.

"Well I gotta go," I say. I grab Greg's hand and add, "Have fun guys!" With that, we leave and go to another part of the park that's secluded. I see Greg take out the picnic basket and lay it neatly on the ground. He grabs two sandwiches, two water bottles and two plates. As I bite into the peanut butter sandwich Greg asks me a question.

"Are you okay?" He asks me quietly.

I only nod with the food in my mouth. I swallow and reply, "I'm fine. Just a bit shocked you know."

"Yeah," Greg replies back. "I'm sorta stunned myself."

"Yeah but when you think about it," I say. "It makes sense. Even if the guy was a criminal, mom and dad would let her date him, just as long as the family was wealthy and well-known."

"Yeah, um who are the Thompsons?" Greg asks me. I gasp in shock. I thought everybody knew who the Thompsons were. I guess I was wrong.

"Well," I start. "The Thompsons were the original family who founded our town. It was Samuel Thompson to be exact. The family has moved away a couple of times but they always end up coming back."

"Oh," Greg says. "Oh, I know why I don't know them. I probably zoned out during History again."

I laugh and then he laughs. It's no joke that even our new History teacher Mr. Mason isn't exactly fond of Greg.

"Hey," He says to me after laughing. "I have an idea, about your parents. It might make them like me a little more."

"And the idea is?" I ask curiously. Anything to get my parents off my back or in my boyfriend's good graces.

"How about a family dinner?" He tells me. "We invite them over and I convince my family to not embarrass me, then maybe they'll approve of us?"

He looks at me questioningly. I think about it. It could work but I'm not sure if my parents are going to approve.

"It sounds good," I say. "I'll ask them, if they say yes I'll tell you and if they don't well, I'll still tell you." Greg cracks a smile at that.

* * *

**Third Person**

Time flies as the two talk and laugh. Eventually, 2 o clock hits and Holly's phone rings.

"Hello," She says.

"Hello," Responds her mother. "Holly dear, I'm afraid I'm going to need you to come home."

Holly frowns and asks, "Why?"

"It's important," Her mother urges. "I need you home."

Holly wanting to say something bites her tongue. Who knows what her mother might do? "Fine," Holly says with a sigh. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Nonsense dear," Her mother says. "I will send Thomas for you."

"And what about Greg?" Holly asks her mother in a slightly challenging tone.

"Yes, yes," Her mother says impatiently. "Thomas can drop him off as well. Just please hurry home."

Holly says, "Okay." and hangs up. "My mom wants me home," She says. "She's sending a driver to drop us off."

"Is something wrong?" Greg asks concerned.

Holly only shrugs, she has no idea. At that minute, Thomas arrives in the limo and both stand up. An empty picnic basket in Greg's hand while the other's is entwined with Holly's. Thomas looks at them with no emotion as he opens the door. They both slip in and he closes the door.

Greg marvels at the limo. Inside is a wet bar, magazine rack and plasma TV? Holly smiles in amusement as his eyes sparkle with excitement. Soon however, they pull up in front of his house and both slip out.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Greg asks.

"Okay," Holly responds with a soft smile. With that, Greg leans in and softly kisses her lips. Holly responds back to the kiss and soon deepens it. They hear a cough and both turn to Thomas who's looking at them with disgust. Greg sighs and shakes his head. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. The front door opens and Rodrick looks at him with disinterest.

Greg looks Holly 'what can you do?' face and kisses her cheek once more. He walks in and before he steps in, gives her a little wave. She waves back and he enters. Rodrick closes the front door and Holly heads back to the limo. While they ride back home, Holly can't stop smiling the widest smile she's felt in a long time.

* * *

Sooooo, what did you think? This is my second date I've written and it's very different from my first one which is just a one shot related to "Interesting Information". Please tell my what you think and yes, the dinner will be in the next chapter. SO REVIEW! Tell me what you think I did bad, good, weird and everything!

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, ALERTS, HITS AND VIEWS! WIHOUT YOU ALL THIS STORY WOULD BE NOTHING! LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS YOU!

~An Excited/Giddy StarGirlWriter!


	22. Chapter 22: Dinner

**Hi everyone! So, we are at chapter 22 of the Heart Wants What The Heart Wants. Lets see, it's the dinner chapter and that's all I'm saying. So here we go, come with me, there's a world, oh sorry wrong speech. Oh let's not forget my new OC! And the longest chapter I've ever written, ever. 3893 words.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Dandy: Thank you and no worries, I don't think it's humanly possible for me to abandon a story. **

**Prisoner627: Thanks, I try!**

**douchbag1234: THANK YOU! Glad you liked it.**

**bigmike333221: THANK YOU! Thank you, you are the first person to say it like that. I liked it!**

**Z-Swagg: Also very glad you loved it.**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: I know right? I'm still surprised I typed that myself. It was a good surprise though, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO KILL THE PERSON AT FANFICTION THAT FORCED US TO WRITE THIS, I REALLY CAN'T. SO YEAH I DON'T OWN IT AND IF YOU BRING IT UP AGAIN I'LL USE JADE'S SCISSORS AND DO BAD THINGS. **

**EnJoY!**

* * *

The widest smile on Holly's face quickly disappears when she sees her mom standing at the door. Displeasure written all over her face, Holly holds her mother's steely gaze until her mother finally looked away.

She walks in behind her mother and asks, "What did you need me for?"

Her mother doesn't immediately answer. She just stands there and finally asks, "Where is your sister?"

Holly becomes confused. Why did her mom care about her sister? Her mom pretty much disowned her when she kicked her out. Deciding to answer truthfully, Holly replies, "No idea."

Elizabeth Hills takes a good luck at her daughter. She could tell her daughter was telling the truth but there was more. Holly looked different even though she hadn't gotten taller or anything. Finally, she decided to go upstairs until and made it to the second step before she heard her daughter's voice again.

"I need to ask you something," Holly tells her. "Greg's family wants to meet you and dad and wondered if there's a chance at you attending dinner at their house"

Elizabeth smiles internally. This was perfect, maybe her daughter would dump this boy if she saw his family. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to know someone who wrote for the newspaper.

"Fine," She answers "Friday night you father and I are free." Mrs. Hills proceeds upstairs, later regretting missing the smirk on her younger daughter's face.

* * *

Once again at Rowley's house, Heather, Holly, Greg and Rowley met up. Holly told them what happened and Rowley couldn't help but point out one thing.

"Heather," He says to his babysitter. "Make sure to not answer any phone calls from your parents."

A confused Heather asks, "Why?"

"Because," Rowley says. "They have to call you to come over. No one except us and Nicky and her family know that your parents kicked you out. If Mrs. Heffley finds out, your mom's going to think she'll write something about kicking your children out or something."

"That's perfect!" Holly exclaims. "I bet they'll forget so on the night of the dinner I'll 'remind' them and well it'll be fun."

Greg nods and adds "You know what'll be more fun? If Heather and Nicky have already been 'invited' to the dinner." He says this with an evil smirk.

"That's even better," Rowley says. "How are you going to convince your mom though?"

Greg smiles and tells his friend, "I already did. I told her the story."

* * *

_(Flash Back: Yesterday)_

_Greg was sitting in the kitchen doing some homework and waiting for his mom to come. She had given college classes another try and was doing pretty well. Finally, she came in the kitchen, ready to make to make dinner. She was surprised to see her son there, especially since he seemed to be waiting for her. She took out some of the ingredients and waited for Greg to speak. _

_"Mom," He said finally speaking up. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course honey bunches," Mrs. Heffley replied. "Is something wrong?"_

_Greg shook his head and said, "I don't think Holly's parents like me, so I thought maybe inviting them over for dinner would help."_

_Susan Heffley smiled and said, "That's a great idea! We can do it this Friday if they're free."_

_Greg gave a small smile and said, "Thanks mom but there's more to it. You see, I need to also invite two more people."_

_"Who?" Mrs. Heffley asked as she started chopping carrots for the beef stew she was making. _

_"Holly's sister Heather and Heather's... friend."_

_"Why invite Heather separately? And what friend?"_

_"Well you see, Heather got kicked out and Holly really wants Heather to meet you. Her friend is her girl, friend and I thought it be good to invite them."_

_"Do I know the girl Heather is dating?" _

_"Yeah, Her name is Nicky Thompson."_

_"Wait, as in the **Thompsons? **The ones who founded our town?"_

_"Yep." With that, Greg left to go call Rowley, leaving his mom stunned in the kitchen. _

_Susan briefly wondered about what she was going to cook for some of her hometown's most important citizens._

* * *

"Your mom didn't mind?" Heather asks. She would've thought Mrs. Heffley would be against the same-sex dating.

"Nah," Greg replies. "She's okay as long as it doesn't have bad everlasting effects. Besides, she wants to meet you because of Holly and that time at the pool."

"What time?" Holly asks interested. She hadn't heard anything about this.

"Well," Heather starts with a smirk. "You're boyfriend here followed me at the pool when I was a lifeguard. He stopped following me after I expected him to clean up some puke."

Holly turns to her boyfriend, amused and annoyed and asks, "Really?"

"Hey!" Greg says indignantly. "In my defense, I was trying to get over you. It didn't work and we're together! I say it's a happily ever after." With that, he sits next to her and puts his arm around her. She leans in and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Okay," She says. "I forgive you but you better not do that again." Then she adds lifting her head, "Unless it's with me." She kisses his cheek and puts her head back on his shoulder. He smiles and puts his head on top of hers.

Heather, peeling her eyes away from them asks Rowley, "So what about you Rowley? Got a special woman in your life?"

Rowley nervously answers, "Sort of." That garners Greg's attention. He looks up at his best friend. Rowley went on, "I got a note, from a secret admirer who I know but I'm not sure of what to do."

"Well who is it?" Holly asks. She thought Rowley having a secret admirer was nice considering that he and that brought her and Greg together. Besides most of the girls at their school weren't too bad. Half of them actually thought Rowley was cute.

Rowley gulped as he answers, "Trista." Everyone has different reactions to that. Greg is angry, Holly stunned while Heather is thinking thoughtfully. Where had she heard that name before?

"Trista?" Greg croaks out. He had no idea of what to think. He didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings but he didn't want his friend to get hurt either. Trista could plan to use him for all he knew.

Before he boyfriend could say anything or die of shock, Holly asks "What do you think Rowley? Do you like her?"

Rowley uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck and says, "She's pretty and all but I don't know. Besides, she kind of reminds me of someone you guys know."

"Who?"

"Nicky," Heather replies for Rowley. The three turned to her and she nodded with solemn look on her face. "They're cousins. You may not see it at first, but they have the same eyes. Same hair style also except Trista's is black while Nick's is brown. Think about it."

Holly and Greg did. Greg had to admit he knew it subconsciously since they met Nick at the park.

"You know Rowley," Heather adds. "You could give her a chance. If she is using you, dump her. If not, then maybe she really likes you. Only reason I say that is because she's Nicky's favorite cousin, and my girlfriend has 15 cousins."

"I, I, I agree," Greg forces out of his mouth. He wasn't too fond of the situation but thought his friend deserved to give it a try."Give it a shot, Rowl."

Rowley only nods, deciding maybe taking a chance wouldn't hurt.

* * *

The next day at school, before he could go in, Rowley was tracked down by his home room teacher. On her side was a really pretty girl. She had brown hair and was looking at the ground nervously.

"Rowley," His teacher says. "This is Rachel Wilson. She's our new student. I was wondering if you could help her find the classes."

"Sure," Rowley says taking a good look at her. She was wearing red plaid shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and black boots. She was about half an inch shorter than him and was looking at him with an icy expression. He was starting to wish he said no.

The teacher beams and walks away. "So Rachel," Rowley says trying to be friendly. "Where um did you come from?" She shoots him a strong glare.

"None of your business," She replies coldly. She walks ahead then stops. She turns to him and says, "By the way, that Trista girl doesn't like you. She's using you to get to someone named Greg. Thought you'd like to know." Then she walks away.

The only thought that goes through Rowley's head is, _The last 4 months of school are going to be interesting_.

* * *

_3:30, End of the Day_

"So Rowley," Holly says. "How'd it go with Trista?"

Rowley raises his eyebrows and says within loudly enough for Trista to hear, "Could have gone better. she was trying to use me." Trista grimaces, closes her locker and leaves.

"I'm sorry Rowley," Holly says with sympathetic face. "You don't really look that sad though. Did something happen?"

Rowley closes his locker door and says to her, "You know the new girl, Rachel?" At Holly's nod he adds, "She told me. And, I don't why but I believed her."

Holly's nods trying to understand. Then, a coy smile appears on her face. "You like her!"

"No I don't!" Rowley exclaims too quickly. He doesn't like her. "She's mean and cold, she's like the ice queen!" Sure she was pretty and her blue eyes were mesmerizing but no! He didn't like her!

"Thanks for the fair assessment," Rachel says suddenly popping up. She looks at him critically and says, "You don't know anything about me Rowley. I would wait before you claim untrue things." With that, she turned and left.

Holly gives him an apologetic look which he shrugs off. "Come on," Rowley says. "Let's go get ready for dinner."

* * *

At half past six Greg, Rowley and all the Heffley's were ready. He, Rowley and his dad wore crisp shirts with ties. His mom was wearing a nice black dress while Manny wore a polo shirt with jeans. Rodrick was out somewhere. Dinner was waiting in the kitchen and after getting ready, they waited for their guests to arrive at 7.

Heather had already arrived in deep red dress and was sitting in Greg's room, waiting for her parents and Holly. She couldn't wait to see their expressions.

* * *

_Thompson/Powers Residence_

Nicky was currently finishing up her make up when her cousin came in. Trista waited for her to finish while tapping her foot impatiently. When Nicky had put the lip gloss down, she turned to face Trista.

"Something wrong Trist?" Nicky asks concerned. Heather hadn't told her about the situation at school yet.

Trista's leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed when she answers, "I, I just can't believe you're dating the older sister of my biggest rival."

"What do mean?" Nicky asks grabbing her purse and car keys. She was running late and needed to leave soon

"Holly Hills is dating Greg Heffley," Trista replies slowly. "She nabbed him as soon as I was going to get him. She took my guy!"

"A boy is not an object," Nicky interjects. "Besides, if he's happily dating her then she took no one. Its life Trista, just means you need to get over him."

Trista stands up a little straighter and says, "Just 'cause you're dating her sister doesn't mean you have to defend her!"

Nick slowly turned to face her cousin. Anger evident in her eyes as she hisses, "You know what? You need to get over him. I can see why he isn't dating you." With that Nicky strides past her. Trista stands there, confusion and tears all over her face.

* * *

_Hills Residence_

Holly was pacing back and forth in her sister's old room. Her forest green dress billowed as she walked from wall to wall. She couldn't wait to see her parent's faces when they saw Heather waiting for them. Nicky was also going to be there. She wasn't sure of what her parents were going to do but it would be fun to watch.

She heard her parents downstairs in the den and left the room. It was time to put the plan in action.

"Yes dear," She hears her mother say. "I know I saw Mrs. Thompson the other day. Time to become friends." _Yeah, not likely, _Holly thinks to herself.

She comes to them with a cheerful smile as she asks, "So when is Heather coming?"

She earns a sharp look from her mother who asks, "What?"

"Heather," Holly slowly enunciates. "If she isn't there, then won't the Heffley's question it?"

Her father significantly pales while her mother whips out her cellphone and starts dialing. 15 failed phone calls later, Holly is smirking in the limo, enjoying her mother's defeated posture.

When they arrive at the Heffley residence, 15 minutes late, she all but pounces on Greg when he opens the door. She doesn't stop kissing him until her mother and father cough. When she separates, he wiggles his eyebrows to which she gives a little giggle. He gestures the way in as Mrs. Heffley leads them into the living room.

She accepts a glass of water from Mrs. Heffley who she chats with, mostly about the newspaper.

Mr. Hills, an avid historian himself, finds himself in a vibrant discussion about the Civil War with Mr. Heffley.

Soon the doorbell rings again and Greg immediately rushes to the door. He leads Nicky to his room where Heather is and as soon as he closes the door, Nicky tackles Heather.

"You know Nick," Heather says beneath her. "As much as I love being tackled to the ground I wouldn't do that. They could hear us downstairs."

Nick gives her a sly smile and says, "I can't help it. You look good in that dress." She then leans in kisses Heather. Heather responds back with as much passion. Just before the kiss gets any deeper, they hear the doorknob turn. Nicky quickly gets off Heather who's still on the ground. Heather groans in annoyance when Holly enters and looks down at her sister with mild interest. Minutes pass before Holly speaks up.

Holly smirks in amusement and asks, "Hey Heather, why are you lying on the floor?"

"Oh no reason," Heather responds sarcastically. "Just making out with my girlfriend who tackled me and got off me when the door opened." Holly turns to face Nicky who's blushing.

Holly nods and says, "Listen, dinner's going to start in 5 minutes. Mrs. Heffley is going to kind of cue you. Just be down and you'll know when to appear." With that, her younger sister closes the door.

Heather gets up slowly and sits next to Nicky on the bed. She pulls the brunette in her lap and says, "Ready to face them?" Nicky doesn't answer and Heather frowns. "Hey, I know you're scared, I'm a bit scared myself but we'll make it through." With that, she kisses her lips for a slight second.

Nicky looks at her with a weird expression and says, "Huh, who knew, I made Heather Hills a sap?" She smiles while Heather smirks.

"Funny huh?" Heather says. "Guess that's what lo-, life does to you." Heather hopes Nick didn't catch the slip of tongue and appears to have not.

"Come on," Nicky says getting off her girlfriend's lap. She offers her hand. "Let's go wow them."

* * *

Everyone was sitting down, waiting for Mrs. Heffley to bring the last dish out. When she did, she sat down and asks Mrs. Hills, "Elizabeth, I don't mean to be rude but where is Heather? I was looking forward to meeting her."

"Really?" Mr. Hills says trying to avoid the first question. "Heather a handful at times."

"That's alright," Mr. Heffley says jumping in. "Rodrick's the same as well. Though, his band keeps him leveled. And before you ask, he's at a friend's house."

"Yes well," Mrs. Hills says uncomfortably. "Heather is also at a friend's house. Isn't that right Holly?"

"I'm afraid that's wrong," Heather says entering the dining room with Nicky by her side. "I'm right here."

Mrs. Hills stands up quickly and demands, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Why Mrs. Hills," Susan says. "They are my guests."

"Yeah," Heather says with a smirk. "I'm just eating with my friends and _girlfriend._" Mrs. Hills' eyes widen and travel to Nicky. "May I present to you, Nicky _Thompson_."

"And yes," Nicky says. "As in great-granddaughter of Samuel Thompson. My family moved back a couple of months ago." With that, they sat down and proceeded to eat. The shock remained on the Hills' faces for a good while. It was too bad they couldn't take pictures. Soon though, talks of school and college made way around the table.

"So Heather," Mr. Heffley says cutting his steak. "Any plans for college?"

Elizabeth choked on her salad as Heather contemplated her answer. Heather only shrugs, "I don't know. Anywhere close to Nicky really. Though, several colleges have offered me scholarships."

Mr. Hills turns to his daughter and asks, "Really?" He never knew his rebellious daughter had enough talent to get scholarships. He had no idea that his oldest daughter had any talents.

"I have musical scholarships," Heather states ignoring her dad's questions. "Some have dubbed me as a flute prodigy."

Holly literally spits out a piece of food and Heather smirks. "Just kidding little sis," Heather adds. "I play the clarinet."

"So scholarships?" Rowley presses. He never knew his babysitter and friend played an instrument.

"Yeah," Heather says nonchalantly. "You know, Columbia, Julliard, that kind of stuff."

"Wow," Mrs. Hills replies. She stands up rubbing her face with a napkin. "You don't bother to tell your own parents about a chance to go to an Ivy League or one of the best arts schools in the world."

Heather looks at her mother coldly and replies, "You're not my parents anymore, don't you remember when you kicked me out?"

A gasp is heard. It's neither of the Heffley's, it's Nicky's. She regards Heather and asks, "They kicked you out!?" Heather gives a small nod. A very angry Nicky stands up.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Nicky thunders at them, her grey eyes ablaze. "WHAT KIND OF PARENT DOES THAT? OH WAIT, BAD PARENTS! I'M SO GLAD MY PARENTS AREN'T LIKE PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR HUMANS! I'M GLAD MY GIRLFRIEND IS NOTHING LIKE YOU PEOPLE!" With that, Nicky turns to Mr. and Mrs. Heffley who are starstruck, "Thank you for the meal Mr. and Mrs. Heffley, I hope my parents can meet you soon." With one last death glare at her girlfriend's former parents, she storms off through the back door, Heather closely behind her.

* * *

Nicky can't belive she did that. It felt good, really, really good but now she might have ruined it for Holly and Greg. She finds herself standing in the Heffley's backyard looking at the stars.

She sighs and says, "Why, why do I have such a bad temper? It's gotten me in so much trouble."

"That's not true," She hears a soft voice say. Moments later, arms wrap around her and she feels Heather's breathing on the back of her neck. "It's not a bad temper. You're just... passionate, there's nothing wrong with that." With that, she softly kisses Nicky's neck. "Though, I have to tell you something that might also upset you. It's about your cousin, Trista."

Nicky holds up a hand and turns to face Heather, still in her embrace. "I know," Nicky says. "Trista told me just before I left. She accused me of defending Holly and siding against her."

Heather's face turns into a sad one. It was official, they were all taking sides now. "I'm sorry," Heather says. It's the only thing she can think of saying. "I never meant for anyone to take sides."

"I don't think anyone did," Nicky says with a sigh. "But that's life for ya. Makes you take sides, turns you into a sap..." This last one, directed to Heather.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Dining Room_

Elizabeth and Richard are awestruck. No one, had ever spoken to them like that. Not even Heather had. Pretty much everyone was staring at them.

"Well," Mrs. Hills says standing up. "That was a wonderful dinner Susan, thank you for inviting us but we must go now." With that Richard and reluctantly Holly stood up and made way to the door. Before leaving, Greg gave one last peck on the cheek before Holly was pulled by her mother.

He couldn't help but think one thing: _He would never forget this dinner._

* * *

**Huh, not bad if I say so myself. This came up at 12:30 in the morning, so I am a little late. Sorry. School project in the first week of school, I can't stop it. It's either do the project or fail. So I had to update late at night. Sorry guys. Hoped you liked the chapter though. REVIEW! ALso, does Rachel remind anyone of a certain 'person'? Okay, those who read it on 9/3 I kinda changed a couple things, you know mostly the rant, felt it was a bit redundant.**


	23. Chapter 23: Fights

**Bonjour à tous! Don't worry, I google translated because I craved some french fries. Yeah, it's better if you do not try to figure me out. Where was I? Chapter 23 of the Heart Wants What The Heart Wants! So, I'm sad, just finished What's Underneath and people don't seem to care. I'm not saying you have to do anything but if you're a VICtoriOUS it's about Sikowitz and bathroom cabinet, you'll know what I'm talking about. **

**Now, did I mention we're sitting at 147 reviews and almost 11000 views all time for this story? Thank you all really. Okay so two things I forgot to mention. 1. Nicky is a mixture of Jade West and Tori Vega, yeah I'm obsessed with Victorious. It'll end eventually, just like Harry Potter, though that took 8 months... 2. Rachel is a mix with Jade and you're stereotypical ice queen. Also, tell me what you think of her, no one has mentioned her or Nicky yet and that worries me. Okay never mind let me just let your read on.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED IT, I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU BY NOW OR YOU WOULD'VE FOUND OUT BY NOW. MOST LIKELY THE FORMER POINT IS, I, STARGIRLWRITER, DO NOT OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID. THE END.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Well," Greg says to his parents and Rowley. "That was interesting."

"Ditto," Rowley says. "Wait, where are Nicky and Heather?" Everyone shrugs until they hear a disturbance in the back.

"Really Heather!" Nicky exclaims, tears running down her face. She's standing with her back to the open front door, Heather looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I,uh, you know," Heather stammers unable to find words to express her thoughts. Nicky just shakes her head, the tears starting their course again and runs out the door.

"Nicky!" Heather yells running after her. They stand there, stunned by what they saw.

"Joy," Mrs. Heffley says to herself. "Another fight. To think it's between those two. I hope they make up."

"What do you mean mom?" Greg asks.

Susan Heffley smiles and says, "Something you will understand when you get older honey bunches" Greg cringes at the nickname but realizes no one except his family and Rowley are here, even Rodrick isn't here.

"I think she means that they should be together," Rowley whispers in his ear. "You know, be a couple?"

Greg nods not saying anything. He takes his cellphone out and sends a quick text to Holly.

* * *

Right now, Holly is in her room, lying on her bed in her pajamas. She's watching TV when she receives a text from Greg. A happy thought going through her head she frowns when she sees the text.

_Hey, have fun at dinner? I know I did. Anyway Heather and Nicky got in a fight. Any ideas? _

What did her sister do now? Then again it might not have been her sister but she had a good feeling it was her. She hears a knock and quickly deletes the text. Hiding her phone under her pillow she calls out, "Come in," and her mom walks in with hot chocolate.

"Hey mom," Holly says accepting the cup of hot chocolate. "You okay? That Nicky girl kind of exploded."

"Yes well," Elizabeth says. "I can see how she and Heather are dating." As Elizabeth said this she couldn't help but wonder if her daughter had talked to Heather since kicking her out. She just called Nicky, indirectly yet directly, "that girl".

"Explosive," Holly agrees with a slight grimace. "I really don't want to see what happens when both are mad." _Like right now._

"Yes," Mrs. Hills says. "I bid you goodnight. I must say Mr. Heffley's parents aren't... half bad. I, I must admit I enjoyed meeting them." With that, she left, not missing her daughter's small smile.

* * *

"Your mom said they were not half bad?" Rowley clarifies. They were in his room waiting for Greg to come over. Holly went over what her mom said with Rowley as it was very suspicious.

Holly nods and says, "She even admitted to enjoying the dinner. I wonder if she's telling the truth."

"I don't know Holly," Rowley says. "Just be careful."

"About what?" Greg asks popping up. Holly tells him about last night and he smiles then frowns at the end.

"What makes you think she's lying?" Greg asks. Holly doesn't answer and he continues, "The fact that she liked it is good right? What makes it unbelievable?"

"Well," Holly replies a bit uncomfortable. "Mom looked kind of, constipated when I asked her. She agreed for some odd reason and now she's saying she had a good time?"

"She might be telling the truth," Greg argues. "My parents are great people! Why wouldn't she like them?" Holly who can't answer hears more of a rant. "You think it's impossible for my parents to be likable, right?"

He doesn't let her answer as he turns around and leaves. Holly looks to her friend and asks, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Rowley confesses. "Wonder if it has something to do with last night?"

"Yeah what happened?" Holly asks. "Until I got Greg's text, I didn't hear a thing about it."

Rowley tells her the whole story and by the end of it, she's angry and sad. Angry at her sister, Greg and herself and sad for all four of them.

"Today is just a messed up day of fighting," Rowley says making her feel worse. _I wish he didn't say that _Holly thinks to herself. _That doesn't make it any less true though._

* * *

Heather was walking through the park, pitying herself. Her worst fight ever with Nicky. Sure they had a few tiffs here and there and a minor fight now and then but this kind of fight had only happened once before.

She stops to sit on a bench and think. Why, why were words so horrible? "Ugh!" She says to herself.

"Need some help?" She looks up and sees Rodrick Heffley standing there with a smile.

"Uh no," Heather says. "I'm okay, I just wanna be alone."

"Are you sure?" Rodrick presses on sitting on the bench. "We could go grab a movie or some burgers?"

Heather shakes her head and says, "Rodrick,"

She hears a cough behind her and finds herself looking at Nicky of course. Nicky was frowning before but this was just ridicoulous, she was furious!

"I, I," Heather starts.

"She's with me," Rodrick says cooly.

"No!" Heather says but Nicky doesn't listen. She shakes her head and walks away. Heather shoots Rodrick a glare and punches in the eye.

"Thanks a lot you idiot!"

* * *

**NOt a good day. Oh well, REVIEW! **


	24. Chapter 24: They Make Up Of Course

**Greetings. This is chapter 24 of the Heart Wants What the Heart Wants. 150 REVIEWS! AWESOME! I hope we can hit 200 one dAy. So now on.**

**Interesting Fact of the Day: Today Matt Shively (True Jackson V.P.) and Chelsea Kane (Jonas, Jonas L.A. and Dancing with the Stars) celebrate their birthdays. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET, I DON'T OWN A THING, DOAWK ISN'T MINE, JEFF KINNEY IS THE KING.**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

Heather left Rodrick holding his face and went to go find her sister. Her sister could give her some good advice. Just then Heather realizes she has to call her sister first.

She walks as she quickly dials her sister's phone number but stops when she sees a familiar person sitting at the duck pond. Heather takes a deep breath and knows it's time to apologize.

* * *

At home, Greg's demolishing off as many giants and zombies as he can. The destruction helps with his anger, which is now fading away. Instead, when the screen blares Level 13, he starts to feel guilty.

He shouldn't have acted the way he did. Why did he act the way he did? Greg doesn't why but he knows he needs to apologize. So he shuts the console off and decides to head to the park, unsure of calling Holly is a good idea.

When he gets there, he isn't surprised to see Holly sitting on a park bench. He's more unsurprised to see a big frown and tears on her face and the surprise usurps his mind when Bryce Anderson sits next to her.

Greg quickly ducks behind the bench and hears the conversation between them.

"Come on Holly," Bryce says trying to be soothing. "I'm just trying to help."

"No you're not," Holly replies curtly. "I want to be alone."

"That Heffley idiot hurt you, I'm just trying to comfort you."

"I don't need your comforting now back..." Holly doesn't finish as Bryce leans in but meets her chin instead. "Get off me! I'm dating Greg now leave or else you'll regret it!"

"Oh yeah? You going to hit me?"

"No," Greg says standing up behind the bench. He pulls his arm back and says while punching Bryce hard, "I am." Bryce staggers back and looks at Greg with pure venom.

Greg looks at Holly with a frown and says sincerely, "Holly I'm sorry for what happened. I, I shouldn't have been angry and I, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

Holly cocks her head for a moment, considering his words. Then she replies with a soft smile, "I already did. Come on." She offers him her hand which he takes. After shooting Bryce a dirty look, they stroll around the park.

"I accept your apology," Holly says. "But why?"

Greg's eyes fill with guilt as he replies, "I don't know. I guess I didn't like that my parents were getting kind of insulted."

"Oh but Greg," Holly says. "I never meant to insult them. They're great people it's just, my mom can be very sneaky. I was just trying to see if she was being truthful."

"I know," Greg mumbles looking at the ground. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

Holly looks at him thoughtfully and states, "I really do forgive you. Just, please don't do that again."

Greg nods in agreement. He hopes to never do that again. Holly had been in tears and that was never fun to see. "So," he says trying to stay clear of the topic. "Any idea on the Nicky/Heather thing?"

Holly shakes her head sadly and replies, "Nothing. Heather won't pick her phone up. I hope they make up."

"Yeah," Greg breathes. "Same here. By the way, how did you folks react to Heather's 'announcement' last night?"

"Mom was a bit angry, shocked and sad. Dad, well I'm not sure about him but it was fun to see." Holly states.

"Why was your mom sad?" Greg asks curiously. Did Mrs. Hills miss her daughter?"

"Well," Holly says. "With Heather dating Nicky, she can't be "buddy buddy" with Mrs. Thompson. Think of the power. It was also why she was angry."

"Oh well," Greg says spreading his arms out and running like a superhero. "The day is once again saved by Greg!"

"No it wasn't," Holly snaps to see Heather with Nicky looking raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend's behavior. "It was my _girlfriend _who saved the day."

"Yeah but," Greg starts but knows he can't finish. He grumbles, "Fine, Nicky gets credit."

"You two make up?" Holly asks.

Heather trades a glance with Nick and nods. "We're going home," She tells them out of the blue. "See ya." They walk off, not walking together but not apart either. The pair watches them with great interest.

"You think they broke up?" Greg whispers to Holly. Maybe they were still friends or something.

Holly shakes her head as she says, "Mmm, I don't think so. I'm not sure of what to make of... that."

Both shrug and walk a bit more before they each end up going home. Today was a pretty decent day overall. Bad at first, better later on. Especially better knowing Bryce would have a bandage wrapped around his nose for a good while. What was even better, the fact that he/her boyfriend had did it.

* * *

**Yeah suckish chapter, my muse had quit on me. Next chapter will be better. REVIEW! That's all I ask. If it's horrible, review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Bryce And Trista?

**Chapter 25 of the Heart Wants What the Heart Wants.**

**Never did own it. Okay now there's one word in here that is T rated. Just one, you know the b one. Also thanks for 12000 views of all time.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Holly and Greg were hoping for things to return back to normal but of course they were wrong, again. When they arrived at school they couldn't believe their eyes. Right in front of them was Bryce Anderson, holding hands with Trista. A shocked Greg looked over to Holly who was opening and closing her moth several times. The new couple walked past them with smirks on their faces.

"Did you know?" Greg asks.

Holly shakes her head. "No idea," Holly tells him. Her phone beeps and she gets a text from Heather;

_Trista is dating Bryce. Be careful._

Holly puts her phone away and looks at him. "Heather found out," She says. "I just got a text from her now."

Greg shrugs and laces his hand in Holly's. "Let's go."

* * *

_End of the Day_

Holly was busy shutting her locker when Trista came up to her, a smirk evident on her face.

"So Holly," She says. "Jealous I got the hunk?"

Holly unaware of her boyfriend and Bryce listening replies, "No. In fact, I'm sorry for you. You got an idiot who's after me for a boyfriend. At least mine's honest and sincere. Plus, he doesn't try to make me jealous."

"You take that back," Trista says. "Bitch."

"What?" Greg growls out. "What did you call my girlfriend?" Greg comes to Holly's side and protectively throws an arm around her waist.

"What?" Trista mutters. She was certain dating Bryce would make Greg jealous. He just seemed angry.

"You heard me Trista," Greg says with anger. "What did you call her?"

Trista remains silent, hoping Bryce will come to her defense but he never does, He has already left, making her deal with the couple alone.

Holly, who remains cool, tells her, "Consider this a warning. Next time, I'll let you deal with Greg and trust me, no one wants an angry Greg."

The both of them leave and start walking back home with a smile, while Greg's arm, never leaves its place.

* * *

_Greg's Room_

"Thanks mom," Greg says as his mom brings a plate of cookies. He takes them and locks the door after she goes downstairs. He passes the cookies around before putting them on his bedside.

Right now, Rowley was sitting at his desk, Nicky and Heather on the floor against the wall while he and Holly leaned back on his bed.

"So you heard?" Greg asks Nicky while dunking a cookie into his glass of milk.

"Yeah," Nicky responds softly. "It was yesterday after the thing at the park."

_(Flashback)_

_Nicky and Heather walked back home in silence. As soon as they left, Nicky grabbed Heather's hand. Heather looked at her in confusion but her gaze was forward. All she wanted to do was sit and talk with Heather. _

_When they got home, the house was surprisingly empty. Nicky turns to Heather who shrugs and that's when they hear a sound, the sound of a door opening. Down the stairs come a smiling Trista with a smirking Bryce right behind her._

_"Oh hello Nicky," Trista greets in a very sweet voice. "Have you met my boyfriend?"_

_"Anderson," Heather growls out._

_"Hills," He replies coolly. "How's your sis doing? Last time I heard she was dating a geek."_

_"Or an intelligent and sincere boy," Heather replies defensively. "He's not even a man but he will always be worth 7 of you."_

_"Says the girl who's dating..." Bryce says but leaves trailing off with a feral smile. The smiles gets wiped off when Heather attempts to throttle him, only being held back by Nicky._

_"At least she's not trying to make jealous," Heather hisses. "Unlike your girlfriend. Besides, mine is the best thing's that ever happened to me."_

_With that, Bryce snorts making Heather go again and this time, he runs to the door without another word._

_"Control your girlfriend." Trista states angrily._

_"Control your boyfriend first." Nicky responds back and takes Heather upstairs._

_(End Flashback)_

Nicky told them everything, only leaving out the parts that Heather probably didn't want anyone to know.

'You know," Holly states. "A similar episode happened at school except Bryce left her hanging. I feel sorry for her."

"Don't," Rowley says quietly. "Never feel mercy for those who try to hurt you. They don't deserve it."

Greg looks at his friend. He wondered what happened to Rowley. At his look, Rowley smiles and replies, "Rachel." He doesn't say a word more.

"You know," Holly says. "I heard Madison and Jessica complaining that Bryce passed them over because Trista was rich."

"We are," Nicky says. "Though, I still think you and Heather are correct. Both of them are using each other to make you and Greg jealous."

"It didn't work though," Greg points out. "You think they'll break up tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rowley and Heather respond at the same time.

"No," Nicky replies. She has her phone out and is scrolling through it. "Mom just texted me, there's a big fight right now."

The five of them get up and race to the car. They needed to see this.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

When we got there, Nicky's parents were already in the kitchen, hearing everything in the living room and for a duo who was faking, the argument sounded pretty real.

"You told me it would work!" Trista exclaimed. "Nothing happened and you left me there."

"I thought you could handle it," Bryce replied back defensively. "You don't always need me there."

"Right," Trista said. "Greg went to her defense and my own boyfriend didn't do that for me!"

"I told you," Bryce said coolly. "We're not dating, it's a ploy."

"Interesting," Greg states stepping and then taking a step back. Nicky has a lot of family. There must've been 20-25 people present at the argument. It's big and pretty happy family. I don't care, they all accepted me.

"Greg," Trista says in shock. I see Nicky smile when she takes a cautious step back. "It's um, you're not supposed to be here."

"They're my guests," Nicky replies coolly.

"Of course," Trista says whipping to face my girlfriend. "They're _your _guests. You, the lucky one, the one everyone likes."

"Sounds like jealousy," Holly states quietly.

"And you!" Trista exclaims. "Of course you had to take _my _boyfriend away from me!"

"I was never your boyfriend," Greg snaps. "I'm Holly's and Holly's only."

"That's right," Holly says turning to Greg. "I'm Greg's girlfriend, his and his only."

Bryce scowls, shoves his hands in his pocket and turns to leave. Before he opens the door though, he turns around and states, "Doesn't matter. No one dates a girl after she dates a geek. Have a nice life Holly." With that, Bryce walked out the door.

I turn to face my baby sister, and pull her in a hug. He was gone. He might be back but I had a good feeling he was gone for a good while. After releasing her, I walk over to my girlfriend who hugs me as tightly as possible.

* * *

**Story isn't over yet. Looks like it but there's a little more left. **

**Review, that's it.**


	26. Chapter 26: Break Up

**Chapter 26 of the Heart Wants What The Heart Wants. Man that's a mouthful**

**INteresting Fact of the DAY: Kevin Durant (Oklahoma City Thunder) and Doug Brochu (So Random!) both turn 24 and 22!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT's NOT MINE. IF IT WAS, THEN I'D BE FINANCIALLY SET FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. UNFORTUNATELY, I'M NOT.**

**eNjOy!**

* * *

"Well," Greg says. "That's it?" He finishes as Holly's phone rings. Holly listens for several moments and then her face pales significantly.

"What is it?" Heather asks urgently.

"Mom," Holly replies slowly. "Angry, meet at park, bring Greg."

"Oh no," Rowley mutters. "Let's go."

Holly shakes her head replying, "Can't. Said we have to be alone."

Heather snorts and replies, "She won't know if we're there. Come on, let's go before mommy dearest becomes angrier."

Greg and Holly took the shortest path to the park while Nicky, Heather and Rowley took the other, longer way. When they got there, Elizabeth was standing in the clearing alone. The park was empty and Mrs. Hill's had a big angry frown on her face.

Before Holly can ask anything her mother snaps, "You will break up with him! Now!"

"No," Holly says stubbornly. "Why?"

"Your relationship," She says the second word in a whisper. "Cost me my friendship with Mrs. Thompson, you will break up with this boy."

"No thanks," Holly says coolly. "I'm good."

"You will break up with him or..." Mrs. Hills said trying to come up with a threat.

"Or else what?" Holly challenges.

"I will kick you out of the house."

* * *

**Greg's POV**

Wow. That's the only word that I can think of. What kind of parent does this to their own daughters? Holly's face is pretty pale and she's breathing heavily, scared and angry.

"YOU," I hear her say angrily. "You, you wouldn't..."

"You saw me with Heather," Elizabeth replies with the ugliest smile on her face. "What makes you think I won't do it to you?"

She was right, Holly was her daughter but Heather was too and from the way Holly explained it, she hadn't batted an eyelash when she did it.

"Do it," She demanded. "Or find a new place to stay." I can see Holly having an internal battle with herself. A part of me is hoping she'll say something or do something that might make Mrs. Hills take back the offer but I can see it in her eyes. We have to break up. She's looking between me and her mom and is struggling to find words. Break up time.

"Greg," She starts and the tears are an inch away from falling. "I, I'm sorry but..."

I hold my hand up and the frown on my face isn't fake as I say, "I'm sorry too." I turn around and walk out of the park but when I hear the first sob, I have to count to ten to resist running back there.

"It's okay dear," I hear Mrs. Hills say. "We will find you a better boyfriend." It took all of my restraint to not throw a rock at her but as soon as I was out of sight. I picked up a pebble and threw it as hard as I could in her direction. I ran as fast I could but hearing the loud "Ow!" was worth it and hey, she couldn't even prove it.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

I knew my boyfriend had done that. I can't help but laugh at seeing my mom's frazzled expression when I remember why it happened. I just broke up with my boyfriend. The one who liked me for who I was and not the money or perks of being popular. Then again, the latter has been gone for a bit of a while but point is, Greg was the real deal.

There was no way I was going to let him go. I can't even date him in school, Bryce, Bryce wouldn't be there though. Trista, she could do it... but she doesn't know. So this relationship can still continue. Hah! Take that mom.

I'm going to have to apologize to him, no maybe more. I didn't stick up for my boyfriend, I didn't even give an acceptable apology for breaking up even if I didn't mean it. I can't do it today though, mom's going to see. Right now, she's staring at me as if I've gone crazy.

* * *

**Third Person, Behind the trees**

Nicky, Heather and Rowley watched in horror as Holly was forced to break up with Greg. As soon as she did, they saw Greg frown and leave.

"She didn't?" Heather questions as her temper builds. "She did not just do that!"

"She did," Rowley admits defeated. "That's it, I'm going to stop her now!"

"What are you going to do?" Nicky asks.

"Tell my parents."

* * *

Mrs. Hills smirked in satisfaction, now her life was getting back on track. She called her husband and when she hung up, she frowned bitterly. He was no help at all. Wouldn't matter.

Now she was bored, maybe calling Mrs. Jefferson would help.

* * *

Rowley had just finished his parents the whole tale when the phone rang. Mrs. Jefferson walked over and frowns when she saw the caller ID.

"It's Mrs. Hills," She says to them.

"Answer it," Rowley replies. "Make sure you don't sound suspicious."

She nods and picks the phone up greeting in a cherry voice, "Hi Elizabeth, how are you doing? Oh, I'm doing fine." She listens for a few moments and adds, "I'm sorry I can't go. Rowley needs help with his homework. Yes, I"m sorry but If I get free earlier I'll call you. Yes, that fine? Great bye."

"Good job mom," Rowley states approvingly.

"Thank you," She says with a slight smile. "Now, what's up with this math homework?"

* * *

The next day at school, gossip was up a new level high. Everyone was talking about the break up of Greg and Holly. Some suspected Bryce, others Trista, one even went to great lengths about aliens. Only three people knew the whole story.

At lunch Greg asks Rowley, "Who told them? Only six people know what were actually there."

Rowley shrugs and replies, "Maybe someone passed by. Though, I would think Mrs. Hills forcing you two to break up would be more "gossipy" then Bryce and Trista doing something. Besides, Bryce is gone."

It was true. During first period, everyone heard how Bryce chose to leave and went to boarding school. All the girls even up to lunch were still whining and complaining about Bryce leaving. A couple of them were actually crying.

"I wonder if Trista found out somehow," Greg says bitterly.

"Nicky and Heather wouldn't have said anything," Rowley states firmly.

Greg thought about it as he looked at Trista, sitting at the popular kids' table, the same one Holly was sitting at. Greg hated seeing her so sad and dejected. All the girls around her seemed to be questioning or pestering her, plus she barely touched her lunch.

It wasn't like he was having fun either. He hadn't bothered to touch anything except half of the sugary treats his mom packed.

"You and Holly need to talk," Rowley mutters sadly. "We both know she didn't mean it at all."

"I know," Greg says looking at his shoes. "But how? There's no way to meet up without her parents suspecting anything."

"There are two ways," Rowley suddenly says, a smile forming on his face. "First way is to go see her in two days actually."

"How?"

"Soccer."

* * *

**So I mixed in a little tidbit from movie 2, Holly in this story is a soccer player. Now, review. That's it. You get more soon and yeah we will figure out how the school found out. And trust me, a fight may or may not happen and no, it's not Greg vs. The Hills or Greg vs. Trista or Greg vs. Bryce. No it's much worse, in some opinions.**


	27. Chapter 27: How Soccer And Dating Mix

**Hiya! Sorry, just practicing some martial arts. Now, we are here for Chapter 27 of THWWTHW! Even in initials that's a mouthful. This chapter, gets interesting, yeah it's a soccer game. Now, I'm not exactly a soccer person so if I mix up something or write something incorrectly please tell me. I'll fix it. **

**Fact of the Day: Roshan Fegan (Ty Blue from Shake It Up!) turns 21 today.**

**Disclaimer: 27 chapters, my story isn't done, I shall keep continuing, writing is so much fun.**

* * *

Greg was nervous. He and Holly hadn't been in contact in for almost a week and now he was going to get a chance to talk to her at her soccer game. Right now, the school's soccer team was 2-0 and it surprised him to hear why.

The team had a dynamic duo; Holly and Trista. It amazed him that the two were bitter... rivals outside the world of sports but in the game, they were the best of friends.

Greg wished he had gone to the first two games but they had been away games and they had broken up technically during the duration of the two games. Now was his chance, hopefully, Holly's parents wouldn't come. Usually, this would anger the "wimpy" kid but now, he was hoping, praying for it.

Now it was after school, and Greg was waiting for Rowley to come. His friend came up out of breath, probably from gym class, the mile always was torture.

The two walk down the stair case and go towards the back of the school, where the fields are located. Only several other spectators including parents and sibling were there. Both sit against the school wall, looking out for the dynamic duo.

Greg only sees a team wearing red and black uniforms and the girls looked tough. Most were juggling while others were running around the field.

"They look like a good team," Greg mutters to Rowley.

"Well of course," Rowley states as if it obvious. "The scorpions are our biggest rivals, the other best team."

Greg nods, not really caring. He only came to watch his girlfriend play and possibly talk to her. He couldn't risk Trista seeing him though, this was his only chance.

"Hey Greg, look," Rowley points in the other direction. Greg saw where Rowley was pointing and saw Heather and Nicky's family walking. Nicky was up front while Heather brought up the rear. They also saw Heather scanning the crowd and field, giving them a little wave and wink.

They see Heather say something to Mrs. Thompson who nods and see her separate from the throng of Powers' and Thompsons'. Heather appears next to them and sits in between them against the wall.

"Dad's here," Heather whispers. "Other the other side. Only saw me and Nicky not you two."

The two don't get a chance to respond as Holly, Trista and the rest of the team emerge from inside. Greg felt his face slacken as he saw her. She was wearing a gold and blue jersey with her blonde hair open and flying in the wind. He frowns a bit when she ties it in a ponytail.

He recognizes the coach, his science teacher talk to the team and hears a "one, two, three, go team!". They clap as the team run around the field two times and start doing passing drills. Soon, though, he saw the referee come out and both teams stopped.

They see Holly go up front for the kick off with Trista on her left and another girl on her right. Immediately, Holly passes it to Trista and goes around her as Trista brought up the ball up field.

As the game continues, both Greg and Rowley are surprised at how many times both girls trust each other with even the wildest passes. By the time the game ends at 4-1, both give a high-five and a small smile. Greg turns to his friend with wide eyes in disbelief. Rowley only shrugs and looks to his friend's older sister.

"It's team thing," Heather states. "I think. Maybe they're friends or civil to each other now. Maybe it's just a show in front of the coach and other team. There's too many "ifs"."

She leaves without another word and they watch Trista go to her family with a grin on her face. Both get up, stretching when Mr. Hills approaches them. Greg visibly gulps while Rowley turns white.

"Please, talk to her," Mr. Hills says to them. "I wasn't here and won't be for 10 minutes, use them wisely." He leaves and Greg nods to Rowley. He runs onto the field where Holly stands, wistfully watching some of her opponents' boyfriends talk to their girls.

"Good game," Greg tells her with a nervous smile. He has the wildest feeling of déjà vu. It's exactly like the time a month ago.

"Thanks Greg," Holly coldly says. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I know I shouldn't," Greg starts slowly. "But your dad, is on your side. He gave me ten minutes." As soon as he says that, he sees her guard fall and pulls her into a kiss, one full of as much passion and promise two thirteen year olds can muster.

They pull back and Holly asks, "Did dad really help?" At Greg's nod she adds softly, mostly to herself, "So someone's on my side."

"He is Holly," Greg says. "My ten minutes is almost up but trust me, we're going to find a way around this. By the way, what's up with you and Trista?"

Holly snorts and tells him, "Best friends in front of coach, best enemies to the rest of the world."

"Sounds ridiculous," Rowley and Heather say in unison when they come up. The four laugh but is subdued when Holly turns to her older sister.

"How did Trista find out?" Holly demands in a soft tone. "She was taunting me about it."

At here sister's silence Holly assumes the worse. Heather isn't sure of what to say.

"I don't know," Heather says sadly. "All I know is, I'm driving my girlfriend and her family apart." At their confused faces she adds dejectedly, "That's why I'm leaving."

"Where?" Rowley asks.

"Somewhere safe," Heather answers mysteriously. "I'm leaving tonight after the lights are out. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson know."

"And Nicky?" Holly urges.

"I think we're over."

* * *

**Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28: Then Good For You

**Hi everyone! So I managed to get this chapter up earlier then usual, (less homework usually means more tests, school's so fun). I've had a lot of free time and I've been bored, on fanfiction. It's pretty weird since there are over probably 5 million different stories on here but um yeah I'm weird. So I've been writing a lot lately. This chapter is interesting and different because Nicky and Heather will be the featured stars here and a big fight erupts in the end, and trust me, it's not only the two of them.**

**I know some are angry that I haven't done shoutouts, I apologize I'm starting again. I stopped because I thought, no one cared plus I thought Fact of the Day was cool so I guess I'll do both. **

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Jaden: Thank you! Haven't heard from you in a while.**

**Ted: It's also good to hear or really read from you too. And really? My friends do it all the time. I'll edit the chapter. **

**Fact of the Day: Brett Favre (Atlanta Falcons, Minnesota Vikings, Green Bay Packers and New York Jets) turns 43 today! And for those who don't like football, sorry, he was the only interesting person I found born on October 10th.**

**Disclaimer: I've written this thing, in different forms, 27 times! If you can't read them before then what makes you think you can read this one? If it stops you from hounding me then "I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, it belongs to Jeff Kinney and the publishing company I forgot the name of. Oops! **

* * *

Greg looks at Holly then at Heather and sees four eyes reflecting sadness.

"I'm sorry," Greg tells her slowly. He can't think of anything else to say. What do you say to your girlfriend's sister when your relationship and her horrible parents cause her to break up with her girlfriend?

"I can't believe how far it's gone," Holly whispers. "Maybe we should break up."

"No!" Heather exclaims scaring Holly. "Holly it doesn't matter. This wedge will be present for a long time and you two breaking up is only going to add more pain."

"What about Nicky?" Rowley asks softly. When she doesn't respond, he tugs her arm and pulls her to the side where the both of them start to talk.

"I hope Rowley knocks some sense in her," Greg says wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder, a position that lightens Holly up.

"He can do it," Holly states confidently. "By the way, how's he and Rachel doing?"

"I have no idea," Greg replies. "He tells me stuff and I'm assuming they haven't broken up yet considering he hasn't been depressed or anything yet." The two rest in comfortable silence. Both watch Heather and Rowley as their conversation becomes more animated and gestures start being used. Soon though, Holly leaves with her father kissing her boyfriend's cheek and as soon as they're both alone, Holly hugs her father saying, "Thank you daddy," where he only returns the hug with a big smile.

* * *

Nicky however on the other hand, hadn't smiled in a good while. She could tell something was wrong with her girlfriend as she watched her to talk to the "trio" then to Rowley. Something was brewing in Heather's mind, that she knew for sure. She had a feeling it was something unpleasant, not necessarily bad, or not bad in one perspective but it was something she wasn't going to like.

She sighed, a lot of things she didn't like had occurred. Right now, there was a small war between her, Heather and Trista. She was defending Heather while Trista was opposed and Heather was technically in the crosshairs. Living there only complicated matters more. Her parents understood Heather's predicament as did most of her family but she was still a guest while Trista wasn't.

Heck most of the family didn't even understand the complicated issue that started it all. It hurt to see her younger cousins siding against her or her cousin. There just didn't seem to be a solution, she feared it would rise to an intractable conflict of a sort.

As good as Heather was at hiding her feelings, Nicky could see that she blamed herself for the problem. She didn't see how that made any sense considering she started the whole issue in itself. Especially the part where Trista found out about Greg and Holly's problem from her.

Point was, Nicky was hoping that she was wrong about Heather's current thoughts. Watching her gesture to Rowley wasn't a good sign. At least, Greg and Holly seemed semi happy. While Mr. Hills was thankfully on their side, the relationship overall had to be secretive or nonexistent, the latter prefered. On a totally unrelated note, she momentarily wondered what her future held for her and Heather.

* * *

"Rowley you know I don't want to do it but I have to. That's it, end of conversation!" Heather stood her ground while her younger friend sighed in defeat. He had _almost _persuaded Heather into not leaving but the 17-year-old held her ground firmly.

Rowley only shrugged and muttered, "Good luck Heather." He left to start walking home with Greg. She could see Greg's little smile turn to a frown and a worried look. She even caught a glance in her direction. She sighed. They had good intentions and she knew that but sometimes it just annoyed endlessly.

"You okay?" Nicky asked coming up behind her. Heather felt Nicky's arms on her waist along with her face pressing against her back. Heather resisted stiffening. The person beside her sister, the most concerned person right now, was probably going to be the saddest and most betrayed person tomorrow. All because of her.

"I am right now," Heather responds with a slight smile. Nicky couldn't see it but right now, a smile felt good on her face.

"Right now?" Nicky asks. "Something happen with Rowley?"

"No," Heather responds quickly. "He's just um, very persuasive. I've got to remember that for the future." Upon saying that, Heather turns around and forces herself to look into Nicky's eyes.

"Come on," Nicky says with a small smirk. She could tell that Heather didn't want to admit getting convinced by a 13-year-old. Heather only nods and follows her out, the guilt in her heart only increasing.

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

Heather held her duffel close to her as she slid down the stairs. It was about 2 in the morning and now was time to make her escape. She almost gasped when she saw that the kitchen light was on. In order to leave, she had to pass the kitchen.

Unsuccessfully, Heather walked on her tiptoes only to be caught by Trista.

"So, now you're leaving?" Trista asks in a mocking voice. "Aw, but won't that break a certain someone's heart."

"You know what kid," Heather says rolling her eyes. "I'm doing this for your family. Now do me a favor or don't it's your choice. Take care of your family and cousin."

"I'm not listening to you," Trista says defiantly.

"Whatever," Heather responds. She opens the door and takes a deep breath. Trista watches with interest as Heather steps out and turns around. She gives a feeble wave and closes the door. Trista locks it and goes upstairs to her room, contemplating Heather's words.

* * *

_Morning_

After several times of waking up from nightmares, Nicky finally decides to get up. She gets up and sleepily stumbles to the door, when she sees a note. As soon as she reads it, tears started to form in her eyes. First sadness, then understanding then anger. School was going to be fun.

* * *

At school, Heather makes sure to stay away from Nicky at all costs. She could feel daggers at her back in the morning. Lingering glances at lunch and sad eyes for the last few periods. All Heather knew was that if Nicky got to her, she was going to be in for her wrath. She quickly packs everything in her backpack and scurries out of there like a cheetah.

She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder and relaxes when she sees Mark standing there. She gives a quick smile but practically runs all the way home. When she reaches, she quickly hides behind a bush. Not a moment later, she hears the gasps and heavy breathing of Nicky looking for her.

"Please come out Heather," Nicky says desperation clear. "We need to talk about this. I'm not leaving until we talk." At that, Heather starts to crawl behind a clump of bushes. She digs out a rock and throws toward another house. As soon as Nicky hears the impact, she turns around to go over and inspect. Heather makes a run toward Rowley's house to babysit. Hopefully, just hopefully, Nicky won't go there.

* * *

_Jefferson Residence_

Rowley, Greg and Holly are all sitting in his room studying for the big history test. They were all waiting for Heather to come over and babysit. Holly was especially anxious to find out how her sister leaving worked out.

"Can we take a break?" Greg asks. "All these facts are hurting my brain!"

"I agree," Rowley says closing his textbook. The bell rings and the three sit up looking at each other. They all go down to see Mr. Jefferson opening the door to Nicky.

"Rowley Nicky's here!" Mr. Jefferson calls out. He looks around and finds his son looking at him. He tells Nicky that the three are upstairs and she thanks him. She gets up while the trio trying to lock the door unsuccessfully.

All three gaze at Nicky's face as she enters. Sadness and anger evident in her grey eyes, they hesitate to answer when she asks, "Where is she?"

The three trade glances when Greg pipes up, "We, we don't know Nicky. We swear, she didn't tell us anything."

"What did she do to you?" Holly asks concerned. Nicky doesn't respond but hands her the note angrily and Holly reads it. As soon as she finishes, she starts to apologize, "Oh Nicky, I'm so sorry. I'm positive she didn't mean it-"

She stops when the older girl interrupts saying, "I want to hear why and then that from Heather. Where is she? Tell me!"

"I'm right here," Heather responds behind her. Nicky turns to face her while the three look around Nicky. "Don't yell at them for something I did."

Nicky doesn't say anything but Rowley does. "Heather where have you been?"

"Is it true?" Holly asks. She holds the note up. "You tried to break up with her through a note!?"

"I can explain," Heather replies.

"You better," Nicky says in a threatening tone. "Start."

"I left, because I was driving your family apart Nick," Heather starts. "It's not fair to drive a family so close apart."

"But that's our fault," Greg tells her. He looks at Holly who nods. "You two can't break up for us."

"We didn't break up though," Nicky states firmly. "And you didn't drive the family apart. Heather it's a small thing between Trista and I, you've been caught in No Man's Land." She turns to Greg and Holly. "Guys I'm sorry but Trista happened to find you about the thing at the park from me."

Greg can't help but whisper, "You told her?"

"No, I didn't tell her," Nicky says but stops in fear at Holly's angry stare.

"Nicky how could you! We trusted you and you told her!"

"I didn't tell her, she more like overheard."

"How?"

"Me," Heather states realizing. "We were talking right after it happened, the door was a bit ajar. What the hell have I done?"

"It wasn't-" Nicky starts.

"You just ruined our chances of dating!" Greg exclaims. "I hope you like this."

Heather blinks facing him. She starts to shake her head and starts questioning softly yet angrily, "You think I would like this? You know what Greg, try juggling school, a younger sibling dating when she can't, being kicked out by parents and oh let's not forget driving apart the family of the best thing that has ever happened to you." She stops breathing heavily with a scowl, taking in their faces. Mostly disbelief, sadness and one of slight happiness but she adds in a whisper, on the verge of tears, "Try doing this each and every day for several months and let me know how you take it. If you can do it then good for you."

She walks out of the room, her stride purposeful with Nicky running after her leaving the three young teens to contemplate the older girl's sorrows and words.

* * *

**So not the best but hey I thought it was pretty okay. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I know it's a long story and most have lost interest but to those sticking by, thank you! I promise the ending will be great for a story with that's like a wild rollercoaster, just in the wimpy kid universe. Yeah, now please politely clap for my nice short speech and review! It'll take 10 seconds to say "cool" or "nice job". Even if it's for this speech, REVIEW! Por favor?**

**P.S**

**Thanks for 14000 total hits in four and a half months!**


	29. Chapter 29: Do You Have a Facebook?

**Chapter 29 of Heart Wants What the Heart Wants. And well you know, we've come so far, our time will/might end soon. Oh well.**

**Fact of the Day: Eminem celebrates his 40th birthday today.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Death Equals Peace- I'm glad I made your weekend better and thanks!**

**Wimpykidfan101- Thank you, as much as I hope it doesn't come down to one person, I'm glad one person will be there through and through.**

**Johnp1299- Thanks! Good to hear from you.**

**Ted- Thanks and I will edit the chapter as soon as I can.**

**RJ 343- Thank you and can't wait to see your next story.**

**DISCLAIMER: We're almost 30 chapters in and if you haven't gotten the message then you should be worried. Deeply worried.**

* * *

Several days pass after the little "fight" at Rowley's house and both Greg and Holly agree to not break up. With Mr. Heffley on their side, both try to spend as much time as possible with each other.

It is at Greg's house that Holly pops a question.

"Greg, do you have a Facebook?" Holly asks from her current spot on the computer.

"Uh no," Greg says half reading his comic book. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Holly replies. "All the kids at school have one and I wondered if-"

"I had one," Greg finishes for her. "I don't. I don't have time for one."

"The same as you having time for video games and comic books?" Holly asks in a challenging tone.

"That's completely different!" Greg exclaims sitting up on his bed. "It's, well, more, it's... you know?"

"No I don't know," Holly states amusingly at her boyfriend's frustration. "Come on, you're making a Facebook."

"Who says?" Greg asks.

"Me, your girlfriend now come over here," Holly urges. At his determined stance of crossed arms she puts on a puppy dog face and pleads, "Please?" Like all the other times, Greg sighs and his resolve falls. He comes over and looks over her shoulder.

"First, email?"

"TwistedWizardMaster," He says with no hesitation. "At yahoo."

"Really?" Holly asks at his email. Then again she was expecting something like that. She quickly slides the keyboard over and hides her eyes as he types his password and fills out the rest of the form. He submits it and is suddenly warped into the wondrous world of Facebook.

"Ooh," Holly croons excitedly. "Now you can fill out a bio page and pick a picture or avatar and-"

"Woah dear," Greg says holding hand up. "Slow down. We can work on it tomorrow."

Holly doesn't listen. Instead she starts typing and Greg's face grows to one of horror.

"I don't like hot tubs or drinking pina coladas!"

"Well you better fill this out today or I will save this," Holly threatens. The she puts on a sweet smile and adds, "Your choice."

* * *

Rowley was sitting in the living room when his phone rang. Immediately picking it up he answered, "Jefferson Residence, Rowley speaking."

"Hey Rowl," Greg greets.

"Oh hey," Rowley answers. "You need something?"

"How come everytime I call," Greg starts. "I need something from you?"

"So you just want to chat?" Rowley asks casually knowing the answer.

"Ugh fine I need to ask you a question. Do you have a Facebook?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"I've sent you 10 friend requests and you haven't answered back."

"You know just because I have one doesn't mean I'm on it everyday." Silence develops and Rowley asks, "Wait since when do you have a Facebook?"

"Since Holly made me make one."

"How'd she get you to do that?"

"Please, puppy dog face, pina coladas and hot tubs."

Silence starts to envelope once more before Rowley mutters a single word trying to hold in laughter, "Oh."

* * *

_Greg Heffley is currently playing Twisted Wizard 3._

Greg was actually posting what he was doing right now. He had to admit, posting could be fun. Last week, people knew he was playing the original game and sequel and now he was playing the newest.

Before he can play, his cell phone rings and he smiles when he sees Holly's name on the caller ID. He picks it up and drags,"Hellooooo."

"Hey boyfriend," Holly says with a smile Greg can't see but can tell is on her face. "I read your last update, I had no idea you were playing Twisted Wizard."

"Nice sarcasm," Greg tells her. "I can hardly detect in your voice. I'm only telling the truth, you want me to say that I'm what skydiving? On a date with a model?"

"I like the first but the second," Holly states then teasingly adds, "Unless you're seeing someone else? Tell me Greg what's the name of this "model" you're dating."

"Well Holly," Greg says playing along. "Her name is Holly and she's amazing. She has blonde hair and the most amazing green eyes on the planet."

"Even better than Harry Potter's?"

"Well that's a bit weird and I have never seen him but I guess so."

"I'm so glad you're so sure Greg," Holly tells him with a giggle. "I guess you should be aware that I'm dating a hunk. His name is Greg."

"My name is Greg," Greg says jealousy oozing in his voice. "Do I know him?"

"Well of course," Holly responds offended her boyfriend thinking she was cheating. "I'm talking to him right now."

"Oh," Greg says sheepishly blush creeping into his cheeks. "My bad." Trying to clear the subject he asks even knowing the answer, "Do you have a Facebook?"

* * *

**Stupid I know but I felt a little humor was needed. So this came! BTW, I have a poll and you should vote or PM or review or something. Plus REVIEW! Good, bad let's hear your comments.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Beginning of Threats

**Chapter 30 of Heart Wants What the Heart Wants. **

**Fact of the Day: Sierra McCormick (Olive on A.N.T. Farm) turns 15.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Death Equals Peace: Thanks! I'm glad it can bring out emotion and that it is unique!**

**Wimpykidfan101: Thanks for the review, it made my day!**

**Ted: No one voted so I got rid of it.**

**samm10: Thank you. I know I am so excited to read it!**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: I know, I wish they were a real couple.**

**I do not own it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Greg and Holly had been surprised at Trista's ability to stay out of their way. She'd give occasional glances but nothing more. This prompted their latest conversation at the park.

"I don't Greg," Holly said throwing pieces of bread to the ducks at the pond. "This is kind of suspicious. Don't you think?"

"Sure," Greg said shrugging. "It's just, I don't Holl, maybe, maybe not. I think we should wait and see. She might actually be over me. Must've been tough with my good looks." She lightly swatted him on his arm at his grin and remark.

Before he could say anything, he heard a ding. He took his phone out of his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw the message. He showed it to Holly who became angry.

_Caller: Unknown_

_Message: Stay away from Holly Hills or you'll be sorry!_

"Great," Greg muttered snapping the phone shut. "We're at the threatening messages stage. Just in time for our six month anniversary." He paused for a moment then turned to Holly with a smile. "Can you believe we've been dating for almost six months?"

"Of course I can," She said rolling her eyes affectionately. "We've been currently dating for almost six months. It's right in front of us dear." At his pout she smiled, "I was kidding!"

"I know you were," He said smiling and putting an arm around her shoulders. He frowned when he asked the next question, "Any idea as to sent the text?"

"At this point," Holly stated. "Trista. She could've easily gotten your number and she isn't one of your contacts. I say it's pretty easy for her to send a text like that."

"That's true," Greg admitted. "But wouldn't she send it to you and not me?"

Holly frowned at the thought. He was right. Trista could've still sent to throw them off but could it be someone else? Bryce was out of the question since he moved plus he wouldn't be able to get Greg's number. So who sent the text?

"It could be some random boy at school," Holly mentioned. "Though, most of the student body has accepted us dating. I mean, the girls have started asking me about you and the dates."

"Really?" Greg asked surprised. With a smug look he asked, "What did you tell them?"

"That you were smart, kind and a hopeless romantic," Holly said in a dreamy voice.

"Yay," Greg said half heartedly yet joking. "Now I'm getting a new reputation. Tell me, Holly is there a "Most Romantic" or "Hopeless Romantic" category in this year's yearbook?"

"Hmmm," Holly said faking deep thought. She tapped her finger against her chin and nodded, "I suggested it yesterday during study hall. And since you're the only candidate I'm 80% sure that you'll win this year." She ended this with a smirk.

"Well it's not too bad," Greg admitted. "My first nomination and win in a category for yearbook. What an honor. especially in 8th grade." At this they ended bursting into laughter.

"You know, it's unbelievable that in one month we'll be graduating middle school. In several months, we'll be high schoolers," Holly said it in a stunned voice as if she just thought of the revelation.

"That means less classes," Greg pointed out. "You want to be a lawyer and I want to be an artist."

Holly only shrugged. "We still have to time to change our minds. We're still 14 Greg."

"I'm 13," Greg pointed out.

"Right," Holly said with a small smile of amusement. "So I have four years and you have five years to decide what you want to do with your life. Small comfort huh?"

"Exactly," Greg said with a sigh. "You understand, phew!" He laughed at her expression of annoyance and she laughed too. Today, the both of them felt lighter, much more freer. Other then the threats, it was a good date overall.

* * *

"So it was a good date except you got threats on your phone?" Rowley asked summing everything up.

"Yeah," Greg sighed. "I looked at the number and it's around here but I've never seen it before."

"Can I see it?" Greg handed him the phone and saw Rowley's frown.

"You know Greg," Rowley said scanning the number. "I've seen this number before. I just don't where."

"It's cool Rowl," Greg said with a sigh. "At least we're a bit closer as to finding who sent the text. That's all I can really ask for."

"But to think," Rowley said out loud in deep thought. "You guys have been together six months. Through a fury of obstacles, you guys, like each other."

"Well yeah," Greg said thinking it was obvious. "We like each other so we don't break up. Bit obvious here buddy."

Rowley only nodded, the smile never leaving his face. Threats or not, Greg was still hanging on.

* * *

**I bet many of you are wondering why I didn't update earlier when I was supposed to. See, I updated to concide with the five month anniversary of the story and wanted to take the opportunity to thank you all for 180 reviews, 15, almost 16,000 all time hits and 23 and 27 favorites and alerts. You all rock!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Start of Summer Blues

**So it's been about a long time and I apologize for not updating, it's inexcusable. Truth is, I had basketball tryouts, than practice, about 7 tests, two projects and oh yeah getting over exhausted and sick after my first game. Then we won our second and today lost our third and lost our fourth and fifth. **

**So yeah, I'm sorry. I had to have my friend update this story the last update. Also getting sick doesn't help writer's block. Any ideas? So now, it should be regular weekly updates, hopefully. Also be prepared, big time leap.**

**PS: If you're a big fan of Rowley and his happiness, you will hate me at this point. Sorry. It's necessary.**

**Fact of the Day: Nathan Kress (Freddie Benson of iCarly) turns 20.**

**THE awkward POST- Here it is!**

**Wimpykidfan101: Hmm, good guess. And the whole yearbook thing was sarcasm. Also thanks and here it is!**

**king dugdug: THANKS!**

**brittanashipperforlife: Of course. I've been busy and other stories have been deleted to make time for this.**

**secretfan134: I'm working on it as fast and hard as I can. I've been very busy lately. Sorry.**

**I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. You see if I did own it then, well, things would have changed. For the better? Not necessarily.**

**Enjoy! Oh and I wrote this while listening to Bittersweet Symphony by the Verve. Instrumental version. Quite a beautiful song. You might want to listen.**

* * *

_2 Months Later_

It was now summertime and Holly and Greg were still going strong with surprised a lot of students. Most "relationships" in middle school barely lasted a month, rarely did they last nine months.

It was the last day of school and Greg, Holly and Rowley were excited. Greg and Holly because of all the time they could spend and Rowley who could spend more time with Rachel.

They were in their last class of the day, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

Rowley couldn't help but smirk at Greg's feet tapping and fingers drumming. He was fidgety.

"Greg," Rowley said slowly. "You might want to lay off the sugar. You look like you're about to explode!"

"I can't help it!" Greg said with a frustrated face. "Just two more _agonizing _minutes and we'll be free for three months!"

"Mr. Heffley!" The strict voice of the teacher called. "Remain quiet or I will give you a detention. In the summer." Greg nodded respectfully at the teacher but as soon as he turned his back Greg stuck his tongue out and gave an evil glare.

"I swear," Greg mumbled leaning back in his seat. "Our teachers really need to get lives."

Rowley only shrugged but nodded in agreement. He sighed. Life seemed pretty good right now. He had his first girlfriend and Greg and Holly were still dating. The only thing that ruined the summer was the fact that Greg was still getting threats. First it was several times a week but now, it was at least once a day. They still had no idea of who was sending the threats.

244-24824. Those eight digits were stuck in Rowley's head as he tried to connect them everywhere. No number fit the number threatening his best friend. Rowley was certain he had seen the number before, at least once, but he just couldn't recall where. It was starting to drive him crazy.

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG! Rowley suddenly jumped out of his seat as his friends and classmates cheered and ran out the classroom in glee. He got up in a daze, with a smile on his face and left the awful place. He hurried to get to his locker and pack away anything he might've left. He knew Greg and Holly were waiting outside for him so he didn't mind being alone in the hallway. Or at least he wasn't alone.

Rachel came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and gave her a smile, one that she didn't respond to.

"Rachel is everything okay?" Rowley asked in concern and confusion.

"No Rowley," She said softly. "Everything isn't. I, there's no easy way to tell you these but we have to break up."

"B-b-break up?" Rowley shakily asked. "Why?"

"We have to Rowley," Rachel pressed. "I'm sorry but I have to. I'm going to miss you a lot. Goodbye Rowley." She pressed one last kiss to his cheek and left with sagging shoulders. She just couldn't dare to look at the big frown on Rowley's face. It was good she didn't. Or else, she would've caught the tears making their way down his cheek.

* * *

"I am going to kill her!" Greg declared angrily. "As soon as I find her I will..."

"She's on her way to England," Holly added quietly. Both boys looked at her with surprised looks. "She told me. I didn't tell because, she told me she'd tell you. I made her promise. She broke it. I'm sorry Rowley, I really am."

Rowley shook his head, sniffing, "It's not your fault Holly. I just, I don't understand why she didn't tell me. Did she tell you?"

Holly shook her head. "Not a word, though I suspect family problems."

No one said anything because the phone rang. Rowley grabbed it and saw the caller ID. A phone call for his mom probably. He smiled when he saw the name of the ID but when he briefly glanced at the number he dropped the phone.

Greg and Holly looked at him with concern at his wide eyes and open mouth.

"Rowl, what's wrong?"

"The number," Rowley whispered. He turned to Holly and said, "it's _Heather's._"

* * *

**Short, I know too short but I have the worst case of writer's block. The next chapter will be interesting and there will be explanations. Did she do it? **

**You'll find out soon enough. Tell me what you think. **

**Plus those waiting for the Deserted Island sequel, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer. First chapter will be up before November, I promise!**


	32. Chapter 32: Divorce

**I take it some or all were surprised by what happened.**

**Fact of the Day: Thanksgiving is today!**

**Disclaimer: Read last chapters' warnings. **

**AND FINALLY, WE FINALLY, HIT 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Holly's POV**

No, no, no, no, no! There's no way my sister did this. She wouldn't.

"Rowley," I say forcing myself to stay calm. "My sister did not do this. She wouldn't!"

"Look Holly," He said sadly holding the phone out. I snatch out of his hand and blink. The call log shows Heather Hills and the same number. It's impossible though.

I fish my phone out of my pocket and quickly find Heather's number, completely different then the one on Rowley's home phone. "Look," I say showing them the phone. "Completely different number. I'll prove it." I quickly dialed the number and smiled when my sister picked up.

"Hey little sis," Her voice said on the speaker. "What's up? Did Greg do something?"

"You know Heather," My boyfriend added with a smirk. "I**'**m amazed at your ability to point fingers. And no I didn't do anything. We were just checking something."

"Really?" Heather drawled. She doesn't buy it. "Were you checking to make sure that I was alive?" I only texted or called Heather. I hadn't gotten time to actually meet with her.

"Yeah something like that," Rowley said quickly. "Nothing more."

"Okay Rowley," My sister said not convinced. "By the way, if that girl of yours comes back, I want you to be aware that I may or may not hurt her."

I see a grin, the first in week to appear on Rowley's face as he laughed and replied, "Got it." He paused for a moment before asking, "Hey Heather, do you know the number 244-24824?"

I could see the frown on Heather's face as she replied, "Yeah that's my old number. I got a new phone a while back. Why do you ask?"

"It's an interesting situation. You might want to come over."

* * *

**Third Person**

"Of course mom did this," Heather muttered. "She had my old phone, used a chip and sent those messages to you Greg. You have my new number and I guess this was to throw you off for when it came up. Witch probably forgot that I left home, not the country."

"What do we do?" Greg asked high schooler. "Let it continue like nothing happened or apprehend her?"

"Stick to the first," Heather advised. "We should come up with a solution, a well thought out solution."

"How are you doing?" Holly asked quietly. She wasn't going to let a meeting like this get wasted on a pathetic attempt from her mother to break her and Greg up.

Heather gave a noncommittal shrug, "I'm okay."

"Heather," Holly said in a warning tone. "Really, how are you doing?"

Heather sighed. She pulled her sister's arm out into the hallway and into the bathroom. Thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson let her babysit again. Holly sat on the edge of the tub while Heather sat against the door.

"You want the truth?" Heather asked sadly. At her sister's nod she said, "Life's been hell Holly. I miss you, Greg, Rowley, everyone... especially _her._" Her anguished tone saddened Holly. "I never imagined that... I would have such _strong _feelings for her." She looked to be on the verge of tears. "What do I do?"

"Make it up to her," Holly said firmly. "Beg, grovel at her feet, everything! If you really want her back then you'll do it."

Heather nodded standing up. "I'll try my hardest. In case you haven't noticed, Nicky can be kinda stubborn."

Holly only smiled and said sarcastically, "Unlike someone I know."

* * *

_Hills Residence_

Elizabeth was in the process of texting Greg another threat when the phone was suddenly snatched out of her hands.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mrs. Hills asked. Her husband looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Your texting him threats," He stated. He turned the phone over in his hands. "Bit juvenile if you ask me." Upon further inspection he asked, "Isn't this Heather's old phone? I remember buying it for her 15th birthday. Just last year she told me she lost it..." He grimaced then frowned at his wife angrily. "And I didn't believe her."

"So I might have borrowed it," Elizabeth said looking everywhere except at her husband's eyes.

"You've been threatening my daughter's boyfriend," Richard whispered. "You've been threatening her happiness."

"I'm doing this for my daughter's well-being," Elizabeth snapped.

"Like you did for Heather?" Richard demanded. "You kicked _my _daughter out on the streets to fend off the world on her own. I'm sick of this Elizabeth, sick of it all!"

"You don't mean-" Elizabeth started.

"Yes, I'm done with all the drama! I want a divorce. Immediately."

* * *

Ooooh, a divorce. Hmm, I wonder what will happen because of it. Only way to find out is to review! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	33. Chapter 33: Why?

**I. Am. So. Sorry. Really. I didn't plan a month long vacation from fanfiction but life got in the way and my computer got busted so no updates. I promise they will be more consistent but with my schedule I can only update once every two weeks. I apologize to all my readers and promise to prevent something like this in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sorry. :(**

**Enjoy... hopefully**

* * *

Holly remained blissfully unaware of the conversation that had taken place while she had been at Rowley's house. At least, for several hours that is. When she came home, she immediately declined having dinner and chose to go upstairs to her room instead. Just as she was about to go downstairs to get a quick midnight snack, Maria, her full-time nanny came in.

Maria was a young woman in her 30's who had come from Mexico looking for a better life. It was over a time later she came to become the nanny for the Hills' daughters and had been a stable rock in their lives.

"Hola Maria," Holly said with a smile. She saw the older woman's frown and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Holly," The older woman said, her Spanish accent thicker then usual. "I have heard something that may upset you. Something that I don't want to catch you off guard."

"What?" Holly asked curiously. "Is it about mom and dad?"

The nanny nodded and went straight to the point. "Your father wants a divorce."

Of all the things Holly expected, this was not one of them. "Wait, what?" She asked her voice breaking.

"They were fighting and the only thing I could hear was your father demanding a divorce," The nanny said sadly. "I'm sorry chica." And as if she knew, she held her arms out and a second later was comforting the girl that she practically considered a daughter.

* * *

Richard Hills was nervous. Very nervous indeed.

Ever since a young age, big things had been expected of him. He was an excellent student that had graduated from Harvard, today he was a successful business man, one of the best in the country and he had a loving family. He had met two of three expectations and now, now he had to break the news that the third one wouldn't work out.

He had been stared down, intimidated, and against the wall so many times throughout his life but it was nothing compared to telling his youngest child that he wanted and was going to get a divorce.

He didn't want to do it but what was he supposed to do? He had been a coward and let his wife dictate part of his life. She had not only threatened to kick his daughters out of the house but she had already done it to his oldest. Ever since that dinner with Heffleys' months ago, Richard hadn't heard a thing about Heather. The only reason he knew that she was still alive was because of the newspaper.

If that wasn't the definition of true sadness and guilt then he didn't know what was. And he knew he was to blame for part of it but now was the time to right wrongs. He was going to get a divorce and fight for the custody of his children. Now all he had to do was tell Holly.

"Holly!" He shouted to the staircase. He heard a noise and asked, "Can you come down? I would like to speak to you."

Not a minute later was she down and sitting in the living room. Her expression was mostly neutral but slightly stony. Richard paced in front of her determining the best way to break the news.

"Holly, dear," He started. "Sometimes, when people fall in love-" He stopped at her interruption.

**I am so sorry. I haven't updated in over a month and I can't do much except apologize. Life has gotten in the way and my LCD (screen) got fried and no computers until _after _holidays. I promise regular updates but instead of once every week it will once every two weeks :(**

**This chapter is short but its a sight into Holly and Richard's thoughts on the divorce.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :( sorry!**

**Enjoy... hopefully**

* * *

"Dad, I know you want a divorce," She said calmly. At his silence she continued, "I think I know why and I'm not angry. I'm sad but I just, I, I want to know why."

He sighed and sat on the antique coffee table his wife had recently bought, he didn't care though. "Holly, your mother, how can I say this right? She's breaking the family apart. She has already kicked your sister out, granted I let her go which is my fault but I know she threatened you too and I will not stand for that. All I want is for you and your sister is to be happy. Who cares about who you date? You're both young but if this person is a good, sane person that cares about you, why am I to be one to stand in your way of happiness?"

She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't. Instead she let him continue.

"I know I have not been there to raise you at all times but I trust you to make the right choice and you have me to help you if you need it." He took a breath and went on, "And, I just don't think it will work out between your mother and I anymore. Marriage isn't easy but we're both making it more difficult on each other than it needs to be." He stood up at the same time she did. She didn't say anything but she nodded and gave him a hug they both desperately needed.

"I understand dad," She said, her voice muffled into his shirt. "But, you can't be scared of mom. Stand up for yourself!" She paused and said with a shy smile, "The first thing you should do is call your attorney and call Heather. As rebellious and strong as she is, I know she misses home."

He agreed and with nervousness, dialed the number Holly recited into his cellphone.

* * *

**Very short but my muse is back so longer chapters are coming up. You'll see the next chapter soon, that's a promise.**

**Happy Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanza and New Years! **


	34. Chapter 34: She's Back

**Once again, more apologizing. I just can't stay steady for some reason, trust me I'm trying. Life has become... interesting. Won't bore you with the details but trust me, I'm trying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

**Enjoy... hopefully**

* * *

"No."

"Heather come on,"

"No," The 17-year-old replied. She crossed her arms. "I refuse to go there."

The two sisters were sitting at the mall food court which was nearly empty, perfect for a conversation. Holly had been trying to convince her sister to come home to try to reconcile her relationship with their dad. Heather refused to answer his calls and for the last half an hour, Holly had been unsuccessful in persuading her sister.

"Come on," Holly said. "Dad misses you."

"And what about the devil she beast?"

Holly knew that this was the moment to tell Heather. Maybe, just maybe this would persuade her to come back home.

"They're getting a divorce."

* * *

**Heather's POV**

"They're getting a divorce."

It almost seemed that the four words echoed throughout the whole food court, or maybe just in my mind it did. I scan Holly's face and found only determination and honesty. Next thing I know, I'm up on my feet with a fist to the air.

"YEAH!" I scream. I was glad that only the workers of the chains heard and stared as I sat down and dipped a French fry into some ketchup. I finished chewing and added, "I'll come on Friday."

Holly happily nodded and took one of my fries. "So," She said slowly. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine,"

She nods slowly and starts to smile, then grin and finally smirk. I'm about to tell her off when she stands up with her tray.

"I've got to go sis," She says. "Just be home on Friday at 7, Maria's making your favorite." She starts to walk away before smiling devilishly and adding, "I'm glad you're happy."

As I watched her walk away, I couldn't help but smile. My sister, like all siblings, could be a pain in a butt. She was still Holly, different and I still loved her, no matter how annoying she could be

* * *

When Holly came home, she found her dad in his den, staring into the fire, lost in thought. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to face her.

"I convinced her dad," Holly said with a smile. "She's coming on Friday at 7," At this her father smiled and jumped out of his armchair.

"Is she going to be alone?" He asked. At Holly's confused look he pressed, "Is she going to bring her... _friend_?"

"You mean her girlfriend dad?" Holly asked in amusement. At his embarrassed nod she laughed and added, "Nah, it's just her tonight. Got to take baby steps daddy." Holly had to stifle her laugher as her dad still continued to sweat but looked relieved. Looks like it would take him a little while to get used to the idea of his daughter having a girlfriend.

"Okay um good," He awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "I should go tell Maria what to make for Friday-"

"Already told her dad," Holly interrupted. She waved a hand and said, "Don't worry about anything, I'll do the planning, you prepare. You have several days."

He nodded and kissed Holly's forehead and hugged her. "You're the best Holly, I love you."

Holly couldn't help but feel warmth invade her heart as she said, "I love you too dad."

* * *

_Several Days Later_

"HEATHER HILLS IS NERVOUS, HEATHER HILLS IS NERVOUS!" Heather covered her ears in annoyance as the irritating chanting continued on.

"STOP!" Heather groaned. "Please, you're supposed to be helping me and supporting me, not annoying the hell out of me."

"I'm trying to distract you genius," Nicky said as she stood in front of her girlfriend. "You have to relax."

"I know but I can't!" Heather whined. "I'm trying but I can't. I just CAN'T."

Nicky quickly sat next to her and put a finger to her lips, immediately shushing her. "I know you can't Heather," She said. "But you have to." Before Heather could say anything, Nicky leaned in softly kissing her. She pulled back a bit before leaning in again but this time, they were interrupted by the annoying ring tone of Heather's phone.

"Shit," She said as Heather sighed but checked the message. She rolled her eyes and showed it Nicky.

_One more hour! :)_

Heather smirked, swearing that she heard her girlfriend growl.

* * *

"Mr. Hills, you have to relax," Maria said, trying to coax her boss. She had just finished making the brownie delight, Heather's favorite desert. Her boss had gone all formal for something that should have been informal. "Heather will be uncomfortable if you're both tense."

"I know Maria," Richard moaned. "I can't help it. It's either make it or break it."

"You know that isn't true," Maria said, gently chiding, "She loves you and this will take time. This isn't something that can be fixed in one night Richard. It will take time." She paused giving him a moment to think and added, "Just try to pretend its like old times. Ask her how she's doing in school, how her _muchacha _is. Just relax, everything will be fine."

Richard nodded and felt tears form in his eyes. "Thank you Maria," He choked out. "You're right, I have to be relaxed."

The Hispanic woman nodded and smiled but couldn't say anything else. The bell had rung and she heard the door open. Heather Hills was back home.

* * *

**Its been three months and I know that with every passing day, I was looking like one of those cruddy authors that refuse to finish a story. I told myself I wouldn't do that and I almost did so I really do apologize and I promise I'll try to be more stable.**


	35. Chapter 35: It's Good To Be Home

**And again a month! My internet went down and I'm graduating soon :( so things have gotten in the way. There are only two more chapters left :( I don't think I can up this much longer so I'm going to give it the best ending I can while the ideas are still flowing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Heather's POV**

It's been so long since I've been in here. The first step in is overwhelming. Holly stands by my side, looking at me with concern. I take several deep breaths to calm my beating heart. The house still smells like we bought it yesterday.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I manage a nod and proceed to walk down the hallway leading to the dining room. Every step feels bigger then it should. Its almost like I was going back in time. I've walked down this path so many times... Its been so long since I did so.

I open the door to the dining room and I can't help but inhale deeply. Knowing Maria, she made all my favorite foods and I think I can smell the heavenly smell of chocolate.

My eyes first land on my father's. He immediately stands up to acknowledge me. He's wearing a nice shirt and jeans? Since when does a business suit man wear jeans? His forehead is shining with sweat and his armpits are starting to stain. Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I would guess my father is nervous. But he never gets nervous.

"Heather," He breathes out. "I'm so glad you could make it for dinner. I..." He stops in uncertainty. I tilt my head in curiosity. I knew what he was going to say, question was, would he say it?

I feel so awkward. Should I say something? Do I accept his apology? He didn't exactly stop mom from kicking me out.

I clear my throat to disrupt the silence and give a "Thanks." We both just stare at the ground until the kitchen door opens and Maria comes over and scoops me into a big bear hug.

"I missed you chica!" She whispers in my ear. I hug her tighter and smile. "I missed you too." I said. Maria was the second thing I missed most when I left. No matter what goes wrong, a hug from her always fixes things.

She steps back and whispers so that only I can hear, "Be careful chica, your padre, es muy nervioso!"

I nod and reluctantly, step out of the warm cocoon of her embrace to face my father once more. He looks at us nervously like she said but his eyes seem to hold a glint of... jealousy?

"Shall we eat?" He asks, bordering stammering. I look to see Holly standing by him, steadying him to sit down.

* * *

The meal was mostly quiet. Holly tried to make conversation between me and dad but it didn't really work out. I was trying to sound enthusiastic but with him, he seemed so scared of how I would react to every word he uttered. Its not like I was a bomb ticking away and waiting to be detonated.

"Okay that's it!" I exclaim. He jumps back in his seat. "You're treating me like I'm a delicate piece of china! I'm sick of it!"

"Heather, listen," Holly says trying to soothe me. My anger has taken over and doesn't seem to want to cool down.

"No Holly," My father surprisingly interrupts. He actually sounds calm. "She's right." He stands up and looks me in the eye.

"Listen Heather," he starts. "You are my little girl. I know you're almost 18, you're going off to college soon and you probably want nothing to do with me. "

I want to interject but I wave my hand to let him continue.

"I made a mistake. I let your mother kick you out, and that's my fault. I should have stopped her, she had no right to kick you out. As your father, I love you for you. You shouldn't have to hide your true self from me. You're my daughter and I love you! I'm sorry Heather. Please give me one more chance. Come back. Maria misses you, Holly misses you, _I _miss you!"

His words seem to ring true. I want to believe him but can I believe him? Hmm, one question must be answered.

"Are you really divorcing mom?" He seems stupefied at my question but he nods and confidently states, "Yes, yes I am. She has gone a step too far."

YES! Maybe I will come back. A thousand thoughts race through my brain like bullets.

The three of them look at me, waiting for a response.

"Alright," I state softly. "I'll come back." My father looks alert at this. "I'm not saying things are going back to the way they were. I'm not the same, none of us are really. Dad," He smiles when he hears me say this. "You and me, is going to take time and one condition, you have to accept Nicky, or else I leave."

"I do accept this Heather," He says. "I would, I would like to have Nicky over for dinner as soon as possible. She seems like a fine, young lady."

I nod and let a small smile make its way to my face. For once, things are going the right way.

"I shall go get desert!" Maria chirps cheerfully. She starts taking the plates away and Holly helps her.

As I stare at my father thoughtfully across the table, I can't help but think: its good to be back home.

* * *

**I apologize once more for the delay. The next two chapters are ready and will come up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36: Confrontation

**So one more chapter after this :( Trust me though, this chapter will be CONFRONTATIONAL. Major confrontations. Little violence. You know, drama. **

**Enjoy this one, and trust me you will.**

* * *

**5 weeks later**

That very night, things seemed to start coming together. Heather moved in a week later and got accustomed to her old home. Her relationship with her father slowly became better and better to the point where she started to call Richard dad again. Needless to say, he was thrilled beyond belief. It was within the time that he warmed up Nicky and eventually to Greg. He had invited both to separate family dinners until now. Tonight was the first night Richard Hills was going to invite the most important people in his children's life and thus in his life.

Richard wasn't sure why, but for some reason, he had a bad feeling about this dinner. It wasn't supposed to be any different. Instead of having dinners with his family and Nicky or with his family and Greg, it would be his family with Nicky _and _Greg. As far as he knew, the two got along fine. He even invited Rowley to join them, so why did a bad feeling erupt in his stomach?

A knock was heard on his room door and after a "Come in!", Maria entered.

"Mr. Hills," She said. "Dinner is ready, desert will be ready in a few minutes and the muchachos will be here shortly." She looked him at him with concern, noticing his frown and the beads of sweat that were at the top of his hairline.

"Richard, what's wrong?" She asked bluntly. "You seemed so excited for this dinner but now you look as if you've seen a ghost."

Richard turned to face the Hispanic woman and told her nervously, "I have a bad feeling about this dinner." He saw her about to interrupt and went on. "No Maria, not like the others. I'm looking forward to this dinner but I have a very bad feeling about it. Its not like the butterflies I had within the last month or so." He whispered this last part, "I think something unexpected is going to happen."

"Like?" She said with a skeptical look. Usually, Richard would voice his doubts and fears but she became slightly weary when he only shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Richard Hills never shrugged. He always had an answer, good or bad, never would he shrug. Yes, he said "I don't know" occasionally but never would his shoulders move into such an unnatural position for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg, Rowley and Nicky made their way to the front door of the house. It was the first time, all three of them were having a real, nice dinner with Richard together. Greg and Nicky were looking forward to it while Rowley was nervous. He wasn't sure why though. Mr. Hills wasn't the same Mr. Hills he was a month ago. So why was he nervous?

"Rowley," Nicky said interrupting his thoughts. "Listen, I know you're nervous but everything's going to be fine." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah man," Greg piped in. "Trust me, I'm willing to vouch and say that dinner is actually fun." Rowley eased up after that. If his best friend found dinner with his girlfriend's dad and sister fun then it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

Several Hours Later

The main course of dinner went off without a hitch. Laughs, opinions, facts and many more were delivered around the table. Soon, Maria was bringing in desert, a lovely decadent chocolate cake, when the door was unlocked.

Everyone immediately stopped talking and laughing and listened for more sounds. Was a burglar coming in? For most if not all the table's occupants, it was far worse. For the first time in almost two months, Elizabeth Hills had arrived back home.

* * *

Elizabeth was glad to be home. She knew that Richard didn't mean anything when he said divorce. They just needed a break from each other. Now, the power duo would be reunited, strong like before. She walked through the hall and smelled Maria's heavenly cake wafting through the dining room. Perfect.

She straightened her back and her stride became confident as she walked into the room. To imagine everyone's shock... there were no words to describe it. Richard was horrified, Holly and Heather were stunned, Nicky, Greg and Maria were angry and Rowley was the only one slightly frightened by the woman's presence. Elizabeth of course, was all of the above. She was stunned and horrified by the many people in _her _dining, angry that those who didn't deserve to sit here were there and slightly frightened by the looks she was receiving. There weren't any friendly eyes or smiles, it was all hostile for her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" She thundered, the anger and horrification winning out.

"What does it look," Richard said calmly. "I'm having dinner with important people."

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked angrily. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said. "This is _my _house." She looked at Nicky, Heather and Greg and asked, "WHAT ARE YOU THREE PIECES OF VILE DOING HERE!?"

"Like Richard said," Nicky said, not letting the loud voice getting to her. "Having dinner with some extremely important people." No one saw, but Richard felt better hearing Nicky side with him while using his first name for the first time in a conversation.

"Now Elizabeth," Heather shockingly said. "If you don't mind, we'd like to enjoy our dinner without any nuisances, you may be excused out of our lives forever, see ya!"

Elizabeth didn't leave though. Instead, she walked toward Heather and promptly slapped her across her face. The sound of the skin contact seemed to echo through. Heather grabbed her red cheek, fighting off the tears.

Nicky looked at Elizabeth who wore a cruel smile, with a cold and angry expression. With a grunt of frustration, she jumped out of her seat, walked up to Elizabeth and pushed her back so hard, the older woman fell to the ground. Nicky heard the gasps but she didn't care. This disgusting human being just hurt the person she cared about the most, she deserved payback. Elizabeth slowly stood up, facing the protective high school student. She went in for a punch and was surprised to see Nicky dodge it. She quickly launched a kick and with a yelp, Nicky hit the ground hard. As soon as the groan was heard, Heather snapped her head to see Nicky groaning on the ground and jumped out of her seat.

She was a foot away from killing Elizabeth when she felt Holly, Greg and Rowley holding her back. Maria helped Nicky to her feet and sat her down. She quickly came back with a medical kit, carefully looking for any other injuries. Richard stood in front of the kids, shielding them and stopping Heather from dong anything rash.

The patriarch was having a hard time staying calm. This was the last thing he expected and he wanted to do so many bad things to his _wife_ right now...

"Elizabeth, get out," He said crossing his arms. "We are getting a divorce, so leave me, my children and the others alone."

Elizabeth did the one thing he didn't expect, she laughed. Not a small chuckle, a full out belly laugh. "Oh that's a good one Rich," She said in between laughs. "A divorce!"

Richard frowned even more. He motioned to Maria and within a minute, she brought out the documents. Richard pressed it into the Elizabeth's hands. She started reading and after two minutes, she looked up, disbelief on her face.

"You wouldn't..." She whispered. "Do you know what everyone is going to say?"

"I don't care," He declared determinedly. "You have caused chaos in this family and I'm sick of it. Unlike you, I love my children and want them to live the way they want."

"You mean you want a villager dating my youngest daughter and our oldest, she's a d-"

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. It," Richard said angrily. "You don't accept it, fine, leave. I don't know about the others but I am done with you. Get out!"

Elizabeth paled significantly. She looked at Holly, Heather and Maria, trying to get a little sympathy. All she received were hostile glares. With a heavy sigh and an angry look in her eyes, she turned around and slowly walked toward the door.

Her hand was on the door knob, when she suddenly turned.

"Remember this," She hissed. "You will regret this, I will make sure of it." And with that, she walked out of the rest of their lives.

Everyone sat down in a slightly better mood, the threat still hanging over. It wasn't until the cake was served and Heather gasped. Everyone was looking at what was in her hand, a small and shiny object. Tears were coming out of her eyes and she nodded her head. At the table, cheers, hugs, kisses and congratulations were traded. Greg took Holly's hand and squeezed, looking into her eyes. Holly gave a big smile and they knew, they could finally be together without any constraints.

* * *

**Soooo, whatcha think? Review!**


End file.
